New game!
by MadhattressBeatrix
Summary: Sawamura Eijun, has had a difficult life; the only light in her life was playing baseball; but even now as time grows, she realizes that after the accident, Can she really continue to play? Or is it time to grow up and look for something else? Female Eijun!
1. Prologue

_xczxczx_ _ **zxczxc**_

* * *

 _We can't let it end here..._

 _Not after she worked so hard to bring us here..._

 _Notebooks after notebooks, pages after pages..._

 _We can't let her down, not now..._

 _it's her last chance..._ _ **her**_ _last chance to..._

 _... Go to Nationals..._

* * *

The day, had been warm... the pressure of the stadium... the cool air blowing into the field. Staring at the field, honey brown eyes stared at the field, eyes going back and forth from player to player, before they glance at scoreboard. The brunette making a tsk sound, turns towards the 'coach'. Giving him a slight nod, he steps out of the dugout.

XX

She had been lucky to even catch this game. On the bleachers, Takashima Rei sat on watching the game play out. The stadium was surprisingly full, but at the same time not all that surprising; Akagi Junior high a no name school, had made a slow rise in nationals, after almost three years.

Despite, slightly being a renowned school for their academic's. The school had been bought out, by another district. They would be shutting down the school early, so that it would be ready to be demolished.

As a result of their school being torn down, there had been a race to interview and get the head coach of Akagi junior high; something the often interested her. From what she found during her research before coming to this game, The school's head coach has never shown their face in public; There was only one coach that has, was the head's assistant.

In the end, Akagi junior high really was a mysterious school. Having come out of nowhere and slowly risen to the top schools,clawing their path to nationals, What most knew was that in the past seven years, there has only ever been one person to ever wear the ace number.

The person who wore the ace number had been selected from the previous members of the baseball club.

At first, Rei thought that this must have been a joke. There was no way that this team, after three years of having their season cut short, could have made it this far. Though she applauds them coming this far as it was no easy feet. Their team in talent and training, in her opinion, were mediocre at best. So what could be so special? That made everyone here so excited?

There certainly was nothing that stood out.

"MEMBER CHANGE!"

 _So the ace finally comes out._ Rei thinks to herself. Watching as the relief pitcher jogs his way back towards dugout. She looked towards the other pitcher who takes one step out of the dugout. _W-wait_ Rei's eyes widen, when she looks closer to the ace. _I-is that a ~!_ Stunned at the realization, she watches as the brunette jog towards the mound, eyes covered by the brim of _her_ hat, a huge smile on her face; as she stepped onto the mound; just as people seem to roar into life.

"A southpaw, huh?" Rei said, faintly to herself. Notting with a sight frown, but pleased nonetheless, that she wore the ace number. Hair neatly in a bun and tucked inside her cap;there was something off. Yet, as her heart skipped a beat, she understood as she watched, Akagi respond correctly at the presence of their ace.

The batter grinned as they step forward into the batter box. Casually the pitcher turns towards the outfield,with a huge grin on her face she shouts. "I"LL BE SENDING BALLS FLYING! SO THANK YOU IN ADVANCE FOR YOUR SUPPORT!" Her team grinned right back at her. as they watched her stand tall and proud.

"WE GOT YOUR BACK!"

"YOU DO YOU!"

"RIGHT BEHIND YA!"

The tension that had risen in their shoulders from the last inning, slowly drifted from their shoulders, as they interacted with their ace. Rei respected the pitcher, being able to ease her teammates, regaining their focus just by her mere presence like that.

Glancing by a few rows down, she noticed that there seemed to be some retired players, that came from the school. Raising an eyebrow as she listened in on what they were shouting.

"OI, DON'T HOLD THE PITCHER BACK!"

"YOU BETTER HAVE GOTTEN GOOD AT CATCHING, CATCHER!"

"CAPTAIN, DON'T SUGAR COAT THINGS FOR THEM!"

"YOU NEVER DID IT FOR US!"

The pitcher seemed, to have ignored their very existence in the crowd, her focus on the batter only. Her hat was still hiding the emotion in her eyes, her smile became sharper. Tilting her head in a slight nod, as if to acknowledge her opponent. Before turning to look at the catcher, lifting her hat forward, swiping on the edge with her left hand.

The catcher nodded at her.

"Batting first, right fielder Yamamoto Takeshi."

Rei, narrowed her eyes; _Is she making the calls, instead of the catcher instead?_ She thought. Her eyes looked towards the catcher and then back towards the outfield. _Guess it can't be helped it, if they came here only because of her._ She mused, turning her attention back to the pitcher. _I admit, that while she has a presence of an ace, can she pitch like one?_

 _"STRIKE!_

* * *

Sawamura Eijun, couldn't remember when this had become her life; thinking back though, she wouldn't have changed a thing. Even if she could, however if she had to pinpoint the day everything had changed, she would pin it on the day her father walked out the front door, again.

Her grandfather tried his best console her mother, tried to remind her and cheer her up, about the life she had and still could have, before his son. That she could and would be able to continue on, because she had an amazing gift; that his ungrateful son left.

Eijun couldn't remember what her father looked like, much less her mother's warm embrace, before it became cold with calculative movements. So in retaliation to gain that warmth back she spent the rest of her time trying to make her grandfather proud, to put a smile on his face again, instead of a tired weary old man that he was.

She could only make him smile on odd days, on even days he was always out of it. If she had her way she would of dropout out of school and helped him out on the ever growing farm, to help with his business papers. But that wouldn't have made him happy, he would be furious! If she ever talked about it. So being young at the time she read, studying so that she wouldn't have to think about it too hard later on in school.

Not wanting to be a burden on her grandfather. She took the responsibility of cooking and cleaning the whole house.

He frowned and scolded at her, claiming that she too young to understand and should be out of the house playing with friends, in there small town. Which made her scowl, honestly at the age of five she was pretty aware of what was happening with her family, she was smart not dumb!

Openly, playing baseball and being a baseball freak was what made him relax.

Of course she didn't discover baseball, until she was almost seven. Having hopped from one sport to another, where she would eventually meet _**them.**_

Tennis had been fun.

Honestly, it wasn't for her...

Basketball, great way to have gained reflexes

It was more like a hobby..

Volleyball... it was just an accident waiting to happen...

Swimming, she would have been great in!

If it wasn't for the fact she didn't enjoy the cold air afterwards…

Ice skating...Don't get her started on ice skating! Much less near ice, other than for having fun.

American football... it was best not to ask what happened.

Finally, her grandfather had enough of her sports hopping and took her to Kanagawa, where his favorite team was playing. She often wondered, if he hadn't taken her to that game would she have fallen in love with the sport? Being almost six, She looked at the game wide-eyed and took in the action, asking from time to time what was going on to her ji-san. Falling in love with baseball, with that one match. That one incredible game, where that amazing pitcher played, live.

Starting baseball, on the other hand...

Being smaller than the rest and with a great aim, her first attempt to join the little league; started of with her being a catcher, instead of pitching, like she had wanted... That and her baka of a grandfather messed up the papers, so the team had thought she was a boy!

Not that she minded at the time, She didn't want them to think she was week and send her to the softball team, at the time. Being someone who strived to make her grandfather proud, she soaked up everything like a sponge, looking up old baseball games and tried to figure out how to beat their upcoming opponents.

Becoming a catcher was not her greatest moment, but she wouldn't change a thing. If it weren't for the key trainings of becoming a catcher, then she doubted she would have been able to pull her team into nationals.

Having waked up every morning to her family's rooster, doing her morning runs. Trying to sharpen her pitching, when no one was looking. As the catcher of her old team she needed to know what other pitches there were and how her team could counter and which pitch her pitchers would be best at later on in life. During her research trials, she had found out the most dangerous pitchers could be ambidextrous.

But they were extremely rare..

At the time, having no use for this information, she tucked the info safely into the back of her mind, in case it ever became necessary. Being on the team for only two years, before they subtly kicked her off the team; when they found out she was a girl. She was almost eight. Dazed and numb she mindlessly wondered around her small town, stumbling on Akagi Junior highs field.

Being less than impressed with what she had seen, she scoffed and walked back out. But a month later, frustrated and desperate, with her grandfather in the hospital in critical condition. She made a deal with the assistant principal, if she could get the old team up and ready to go into nationals, than she could have the job. Ever since then she had tried her very best to get the team into nationals, coaching them, learning and growing with them.

Having been a cocky, loud-mouth, impulsive brat. But getting to know the team, did her no justice… Only making her gain.. A bit of a... sadistic trait.

Learning that ambidextrous was in fact a thing and that it would be acceptable; She would rather reluctantly become one, In the two years of attending the school, herself. Was coming to an end; She somehow couldn't take her own team into nationals, for the first two years and now, now it wouldn't matter.

 _ **They**_ had taken her to nationals…

Gathering data on other teams, staying up night after night, writing in notebooks about other players weaknesses and strength, trying to build up her teammates. Looking into every single baseball magazine for any little details she might have missed. Watching other opponents games and rewatching their own games of what could have been improved.

It had finally paid of..

She had gotten the ace number, after trying to get rid of the number every year, her ex-players all refused! Damn them! Players too stubborn to take it, after letting her work them to death. She had been named Captain by them, even after trying to chuck the title to someone else! Her town was small enough to know who was really calling the shots, behind the scenes. Who was really coaching the team; who helped them get into nationals… The one who brought them to represent Nagano...

But even after all that…

Taking a deep breath, adjusting her cap, looking towards, the direction of the batter who's grin irritated her, a dangerous glint gleamed in her eyes. _i'll make sure to not let it end here..._ She thinks, unconsciously rolling her left shoulder. I' _ll get us back onto equal stance with our enemies._ A grin makes it way onto her face.

Ignoring the loss of pain.

She needed to throw this last pitch to end the game here, to allow her team to win the nationals. They would win by one, her eyes scanned the batter.

 _Shoulders are tense, his form isn't the best._

 _Not a pinch hitter, thank god._ She thinks to herself. _His grip isn't firm, but loose on the bat, allowing him to switch the style at any pitch._

 _Dammit._ she gritted her teeth, _He may not be a pinch hitter, but he's likely close to being a cleanup hitter they have.._ She glanced towards her catcher, her eyes widened, was Nobu shifting towards the middle..? _My one and only fastball, huh?_ She thought, stunned at the confidence he was giving her. _Are you sure?_ She looked at him in the eyes. _This isn't going to be easy, after all you never caught it._ She could see the confidence and determination in his eyes to go through with it. Glancing at the batter on last time, she nodded. if he thought he could catch this one, then it was worth a shot.

She smiled, closing her eyes as she changed her grip and got ready.

Golden eyes met sharp brown eyes.

* * *

 _"AND GAME OVER!"_ The announcer said, the listening people leaned in to hear what happened over the radio. " _The match between Akagi Junior high and Namimori Junior high; with a spectacular fight!" T_ he female announcer commented. " _Akagi Junior high, while the underdogs, weren't too far behind having ended with a score of 7-5! With Namimori"_ Looking out towards the field the announcer watch as the two teams, line up. Their ace and captain. Standing tall and proud despite her teams, down look faces _. "Winning the Nationals. Akagi Coming from a school take had taken nationals years before hand, and clawing their way back to the top after three years."_ A lone figure sat in a wheelchair, smiling softly as he took in the news. " _A school that will shortly be closing by next spring, we look forward to see what they can accomplish in their high school career!"_

" _ARIGATOGAZIMOS!"_

XXXXXXX

The room was quiet, chatter somewhere in the background, but still quiet. The baseball team had been congratulated plenty of times throughout the day, having won regional's, they had lost nationals. The baseball team had wanted a quiet celebration, but their assistant coach had other ideas. It was nice to finally have peace and quiet even if it was for a little while...

Even if it would be the last appearance Akagi would make and the last. They had been able to represent Nagano, making the people of their town proud.

In a way, they were still trying to process in the information, that they had in fact went to nationals. They hadn't actually believed they would ever make it, despite the hellish training their captain gave them.

Ei-chan had hit them over the head, angrily screeching "WHAT YOU MEAN YOU NEVER HAD FAITH IN MY TRAINING REIGNS!?" Making them realize that winning the regionals, wasn't a dream. That going to Nationals was within hands reach. The last game would be the last ever played by them as Akagi players, a depressing thought; but something Eijun snapped them out of quickly. Having gotten a taste of Koshien made them want more; The blurring sun, the largeness of the field, wanting to go against the top notch players of other schools, that had most likely looked down on them. Having the taste of victory, being in the tense environment of Koshien, they couldn't help but want more. Yet, lining up, congratulating the better team, they left with bitter; but sweet memories.

They had been so close; so close to their goal! Despite depairing over the loss, they couldn't help but smile as Eijun stood up proudly in front of the supervisor. Leading them forward, before huddling her up in a group hug; as she broke down in front of them, apologizing for not being strong enough to carry them on.

When it should be them… A dark cloud hangs over them as they think about it.

"Ano…" The team snapped their heads up, from their depressed cloud to look towards a girl, who stepped back. "A- D-do you know when Sawamura-san is coming?" She asked, looking at the baseball team nervously.

"Who wants to know?" Kenta asks, taking a step forward towards the girl, who shrinks back. "Kenta!" His team hisses out to him, noticing that he was intimidating the girl. Ignoring them he continues. "Especially, someone not of this school." He eyes at the expensive looking uniform.

All eyes snapped to the girls uniform, noticing that it was in fact much different then theres. "E-Itai.." Taking a step back, showing her hands to show no harm, she says. "I'm a student from Rakuzen here to give Sawamura-san her invitation, personally." She pulls out the invitation out of nowhere with a slight smile on her face.

Staring at the invitation before turning back towards the girl, realization struck.

The depressed clouds came back… having been struck cold, they knew what today was; to Eijun and to them. Despite wanting to play with their ace, to grow stronger with her leading them. In the end, Ei-chan would be leaving; Scouts having sent invitations to look at their schools and if it weren't for their persistent pestering; those letters would have gone ignored.

Her grandfather had slapped some sense into her, something Eijun complained about and was more willing to fight back heatedly. She was their friend, since they were in diapers, she was their coach when they started Akagi Junior high, she was their captain and Ace on the field. She never got angry when they messed up, patiently answering their questions, improving them by death training; but blamed it on the supervisor. Eijun, had inspired them to continue training even after practice, They had known this day would come. It didn't matter if they wanted to keep playing baseball with Eijun, they wanted the best for her.

Wakana stepped forward, with a bow. "Arigato, I'll make sure to give this to Sawamura." She said, taking the invitation from the girl. Who reluctantly nods, disappointment that she wouldn't be meeting Sawamura.

Wakana slides the door closed.

Sniff. Sniff.

The team turns to Nobu who sniffles quietly.

"What wrong?' Wakana asks, concerned about one of her childhood friends.

"Is it weird, that i'm gonna miss feeling like like a useless space and being humiliated every other day?" He asked, sniffing.

Multiple tick marks appeared on the teams forehead as Wakana sweat-dropped at the question. "Don't say weird things like that!" The team yelled out him.

"Yea! It makes you sound like a masochist!"

XXXX

Meanwhile in the principal's office.

"Hello, my dear good sirs, what do I owe the pleasure of being here?" Sawamura Eijun said, giving them a dazzling smile, Gaining an amused smile from the old principal and a growl from the supervisor teacher. "Sawamura!" He yells. "Greet us properly, for once!"

"Eh!?" Sawamura blinks up, looking at him confused. "But its too much of a hassle!" She said, whining. Before making herself comfortable in one of the seats.

The old, gentle principal chuckles at Sawamura antics. "It's quite alright, Sano-sensei. It's wonderful to have student with bright personality come into the office, with all the sudden decrease in students;" His smile strained, at the reminder that his school was shutting down. "Plus I believe you should be the most used to her antics by now, especially, her lack of respect." Sano-sensei scowled at the reminder that he had known the brat for so long and has yet to be greeted respectfully. "What with her being the school's mascot and then ace player, Which reminds me." Getting up he walked towards the closet in his office.

"Since the year has ended, and I gave all the fanmail to the team, right after the game; I believe it's time for you to pick up, not only your scout mail; but _all_ the mail, you've been dodging, Sawamura-chan." He pulled open the closest as two bags of mail completely full with gifts covering the floor.

With two large thumps, Sawamura pulled her legs up on the chair with a yelp, looking wide eyed. "What's the meaning of this!?" She yelled, palling at the amount of mail.

"Fan mail." The principal stated.

Slowly she stepped closer to the bags, slight afraid that if she got too close to it, she might be sucked in and never come out alive. Having hoped to dodge all fan mail, not wanting it in her mind during the season or training; although with the season finale ending and with finals coming up soon, the principal thought it was about time Sawamura received and began to read ALL her fan mails; Along with the scout Mail they sent to the school for her.

It was also time for her to take responsibility and respond to the mail.. Even some of the.. Less nicer mail that had been sent.

"72 scout mails, and 16 very familiar schools, where _**they**_ go too" He said emphasizing _them._ Giving her a knowing look. "They would all like for you to at least give their school a look before you dismiss them." Scowling at the old man, she nodded with a slight sulky pout. Having a feeling that not all these scout mail, had anything to do with her academic or athleticness; but her coaching skills.

"Why do I get a feeling most of these school want me to be manager?" she mumbled to herself looking at the scout mail, with disdain.

"Well you are the best," The Sano-sensei said, looking away from her disdain look, feeling guilt and worry over his student future.

"These school would do their best to expand your potential in anything." The principal added.

She hummed, before looking at them with a deadpan face. "Who bragged?!" She said, controlling the urge to punch something. When her question was met with a small pause, and a lot of flinching away and pleading states to each other to say something first.

"Your grandfather." They finally settled with. Knowing that it was best to throw the one who started it all under the bus, better him than them. They thought, sighing.

"I should of known, the old man would have something to do with this" Eijun said, shaking her head, looking at the mail in distaste. "What am I supposed to do now!?" She wailed, fat chibi tears fell down. Gesturing towards the fan-mail, She wailed. " I can't possible look at all the schools"

"You should of looked at the mail beforehand," Sano-sensei said, making more fat chibi tears fall. "instead of putting it off!"

"Sano-sensei." The principle scolded, at one of his teacher. Who shrugged adding. "Well it is true."

Panic flashed through her system unable to find a solution to drag all this mail back home, before she bowed her head to them, bruising her pride in the progress.

"Eto..." Blinking and focusing their attention to the girl who was fiddling under their stare, her pointer finger touching each other, as she grinned sheepishly at them. For a girl who had a bright personality on the field, as well as sometimes being a loudmouth idiot. She could become worryingly shy, when off the field. "Would it be okay, if I left early to get a head start in looking at these?" She said, not having the courage to look at them in the eyes.

"Hai, Sawamura-san." The principal said, allowing the girl to leave.. Not that it bothered him it was a half day today, anyway; letting her go an hour early to get all this mail out of his office wouldn't do any harm to her or him anyway.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" She said, bowing respectful, before side glancing to sano -sensei and hmphed.

"Brat." He muttered under his breath catching the gesture. "Now if you excuse me I need to go get help; in taking these out." Gesturing to the bags.

XXXX

"Arigatou gozaimasu! Arigatou gozaimasu!" She said." You guys are the best!" Fat chibi tears rolled down her face in relief as she watched her childhood friends help with the fan mail.

"Ei-chan, I swear you need to be more responsible about these kind of things." Wakana said, as she looked at the guys who let the fan mail dropped in the living room floor. Jumping back as it let out a loud BANG in the progress. "I worry what's going to happen to you without us."

"Eh!?" question marks popped around Eijun, as she looked at her best friend. "Why would you worry! I'm perfectly responsible." She said, taking off her hair band and started tying her hair to a high ponytail.

 _You might sometimes be responsible, but since we've all been childhood friends; your absolutely shameless._ Wakana thought to herself; _If it weren't for the fact the guys thought of you as their baby sister, they would be be blushing like crazy; with how much you body figure has developed. I worry for you; especially since the incident._ Wakana's nail digged into her palm at remembering her sister in all, but blood. curled up, not being able to look at the guys in the eyes, much less be in the same room.

 _Those bastards were lucky to have escaped._ She growled to herself, if she ever catched them herself, there wouldn't be anything left of them. _They were so damn lucky, there was no evidence left behind!_

"Anway," Ei-chan said, trying to get Wakana's thought away from whatever she was thinking. "You guys want something to drink?"

"Tea."

"Do you apple juice?"

"Water, please."

Eijun, smiled at them, before, yelling. "Ojii-san i'm home." Walking towards the kitchen, to get her friends their drinks.

"Eh?" Her ji-san exclaimed. "Ei-chan? Your back already?" He walked out of the kitchen to greet her. "There's a guest here to-." He stopped in his tracks looking at the mail on the floor. "Oi," He yelled, pointing towards the floor. "WHAT'S WITH THIS MESS? And why are they here!?" Giving a pointed look at the male friends of his granddaughter.

They all waved and sweat dropping, under the pointed looked Sawamura ji-san gave them. Despite having known Sawamura-san, who had at one point liked them as Ei-chan childhood friends, before ei-chan started her development.

"I was going to die! By being drowned under the large order of fan mail, they saved me." Eijun said, chibi tears in the blink of falling again. "I can't finish all the fan mail and then look at the scouts in time! I don't wanna miss a year of school! Just ca'se I couldn't decide which suited better!"

"Maybe ay should give up and go ta Miyoshi;" Pausing, Sawamura winced as she realized her farming accent was showing. "Ay don't wan-ta study too awfully hard!" Tick marks popped out in the foreheads of her childhood friends; _Miyoshi, easy? Bah! smart alecs could go die faw all they done cared faw!_

"Unless.."A deranged smile appeared on Sawamura face as an idea popped into placefisting a hand and smaking it to her her other. "That's It! Maybe I can do a last minute sabotage and get my grades extremely low, I get held back; and become a Yaku-"

SLAP

"Get that 'I wanna be stupid' look off your face! Someone came all the way from Tokyo just to talk to you! So go wash your face; off your lazy ass and get into the dinning room!"

"Eto..." Eijun said, as she rubbed her cheek gently; blinking at her grandfather with a confused look. Her friends taking that as the cue to get out, despite being curious to the new comer to their friend's house, it was best time to leave. Wakana leaving the invitation on the table, so that Ei-chan would notice it right away.

"On the dot!" Her ji-san said, leaving no argument to be made.

With no further need of motivation, Ei-chan scrambled to the bathroom to clean up, washing her face and letting her hair down she made a half-made bun. Making sure her blazer was back on neatly. She walked straightening her back. Letting out a sigh, she made her way towards the dining room, making sure to keep her footsteps as quiet as possible. Calmly, she noticed the woman seated on the other side on the table, facing her grandfather.

The woman was all business like and sat perfectly drinking from one of her grandmother's fine tea cups. Stiffly she greeting the woman who looked at her with sharp predatory eyes that made her feel like a small animal. Gracefully sitting down next to her grandfather. The woman slide forward to what looked to be an identification card towards them.

 _Is she a scout?_ Eijun thought to herself. Taking a small glance towards the cards before meeting eye contact with the women.

"It's nice to finally meet you Sawamura Eijun." She said, with a slight smile. "My name is Takashima Rei, I am the assistant head coach of Seido High."

Eijun just stared at her, before taking a better look at the card, _well shit._ She thought to herself stunned. _Here I thought I would finally quit baseball._

* * *

 _ **Review!**_

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_

 _ **I'll try and post as soon as I can, Note that Sawamura Eijun is going to be a lot more different than canon but at the same time she'll act like the canon Sawamura depending on the situation.**_

 _ **Also please note that this might be slightly different than what I had originally posted, but I decided that I was completely lost when I re-read my story and thought that perhaps I should rewrite some of the chapters… If anyone or if I get multiple people I will re-post what I had originally for this chapter, since I have the original saved in case people don't like the rewritten version of the first nine chapters.**_

 _ **( I know I should of done this in the beginning but I was too lazy :9) Disclaimer: I do not own ace of diamond nor any characters unless they are my oc**_

 _ **Thanks again! Please Review!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**xqxqxxqxqxq**

* * *

 **To: Ryo**

 **From: Neko eyes**

 _I need help_

 **To: Neko eyes**

 **From: Ryo**

 _You just figured that out?_

 **To : Ryo**

 **From: Neko-eyes**

 _No need to be mean :(_

 **To: Neko eyes**

 **From: Ryo**

 _Whatever; what'cha want?_

 **To: Ryo**

 **From: Neko eyes.**

 _Can you pick me up at Seido? This weekend?_

 **To Neko eyes**

 **From: Ryo**

 _Your looking at schools? Sure, This way I have more time to convince you to play tennis with me._

* * *

He watched her go, train doors sliding shut, as she turned back to smile and wave at him. He couldn't help, but wonder, where had the time go? When had she stopped hiding behind his leg, when had she grown out of shouting everything that came into her mind? When had she started to grow up?

It was cute, especially when she tried protesting that she could handle herself without a grown up around.

Heaving a sigh, he watched the train go, the very same train that was taking her to Tokyo. Where she would be taking a look at two schools. It would of been three, if he hadn't noticed a certain school's invitation and nipped it before his granddaughter could see it.

 _Best not to give her another reason to ignore baseball after_ _all._ He mused, having a good feeling about Seidou.

RING! RING!

Raising an eyebrow, he took out his phone, glancing at it he frowned.

* * *

 _So this is what Seido.._ Sawamura thought to herself looking at the field, with a calculated look, brown eyes glinted in the sun. Clenching the strap of her bag closer to her, the field was wide and opened, everyone was doing there own thing at their own pace. There could have been more than a hundred members, shifting closer to the field. The air was intense, nerve wrecking even. So completely different than to the environment she had made back on her home field.

Behind her, Takashima Rei crossed her arms, proud of their schools students and facilities. Smugly, watching as Sawamura-san looks at the place with a barely concealed awe. _Everyone's shouting, shouting loud and clear._ Sawamura thinks _. They're all being told to do something, are doing something._ Fangirling inside her head. Oohing and awing at the clean, better looking, yet expensive equipment.

 _goddammit! I wanna join!_ Her thoughts whined and screamed at her, that this was the place she needed to be.

 _No! Bad Sawamura!_ She scolded herself. _You promised yourself, you'd stop playing after junior high!_

CLANG!

Brown eyes quickly darted towards the batters area, _But I want to play!_ Biting her lower lip, she leaned in closer to get a better look at the batters. "They leave home in order to train," She mumbled to herself, eyeing the players, closely. _They have determination,_ She thinks, her heart skipping a beat as she realizes. _Their hungry, hungry to win, hungry to play on an actual game, hungry to be recognized. To be seen.._

 _ **To play.**_

 _"_ Like it?" Rei questioned a smirk visible, brown eyes side glanced at her, before looking away; an eyebrow twitching. "This is our prestigious baseball field." Rei said. "We have an indoor practice area over there and as you can see, we take pride in our baseball facilities here. Most of our players live in dorms here."

humming, in response, Eijun decided two could play her game. "Well you only draft good strong players, don't you?" She asked. "So it makes sense they play well." Though these players weren't any joke, there was no hesitation in their movement, going as far as to take the more tedious routines with absolute seriousness. "Money isn't the most important fact about playing baseball. You fish for players whose talents are already manifested, like _shopping from a catalogue._ " She emphasized the last part in distaste.

"You're not wrong." Rei answered. "But it's not wrong or at least I don't think so. The level of Japanese High school baseball is considered top of the line." Her index finger pushed her glasses up. "To be be able to develop a player further and beyond that can challenge the Major leagues with our intense training program is something we take pride in. Those players that leave home at the age of 15 to hunt their dreams, are people I can truly respect."

Eijun glanced at her, eyes searching for something in Rei's body language. A slight frown visible on her face "Don't lose that pride and belief, Takashima-san. But remember. We're only 15 and need responsible adults; especially since we're so far from home. Don't forget the human inside the player. Cultivating, the talent is great and all, But in the end if the player or team loses moral because of it, it's the end. A uncertain balance you're keeping." Glancing at Rei from the corner of her eyes, she noted Re surprise at her response. Re-examining the field, she tilted her head allowing her cap to shadow her eyes.

 _I wonder how they all play, as a team?_

' _Does it really matter?!' A_ dark voice rose up in her mind, ' _your a girl and this is a man's sport, you can't go pro! Much less join the team! It's better if you left the sport it causes more damage!'_ Listening to voice, she unconsciously let's go of her strap, hand going to grip her left shoulder.

 _But they're going this far to recruit you! A_ nother voice whispered in her mind. _They want you to play, they came personally to scout you! They're ready to send legal documents, so you could play in nationals in_ _ **their**_ _schools baseball club._

XXXX

Rei watched the girl beside her, who shifted her form, cap once again hiding her brown eyes. Rei frowned a bit, the girl would be good for the team, she could feel it in her bones; the team would be good for her too. Having done her research on the girl, she was able to convince the coach and therefore recruit her. Nevermind the principle they could deal with them later. As they wouldn't be able to say no for...

Sawamura Eijun, was different.

She was no prodigy child, that much Rei was certain. Yet, she had a natural talent that was going to waste away, if Rei didn't do something about it first. Her form was nearly solid, but unstable. With a few adjustment and actual guidance it would improve drastically, become a lethal weapon on the field even.

Despite having been shocked that the ace pitcher was a female, she had gotten over it just as quickly. When she saw the slightly tapped, but otherwise untapped potential. The confidence she had on the mound, the ace aura personality, that made her teammates trust and rely on her. Her subtle hint of being able to manipulate the field, to their favor. Even if she didn't approve of Sawamura-san's subtle mock of the other players. Rei knew, she did it for good reason.

Yet, there was something… Just off, about her control...

Researching Sawamura's background information, looking at her medical files, she found nothing, nothing out of the ordinary. Until she stumbled upon some old videos.. Her form had been solid, her eyes so concentrated on her catcher and only in her catchers mitt, watching those previous games she had played in; had taken her breath away, a pitcher like that… It would be a complete battery with…No it would make a perfect, perhaps even better battery with… Yet it made her wonder. Especially, when she first met the girl, the girl unconsciously coiled back; her personality around strangers was like a scared rabbit. Completely and utterly different than the one she had on the mound.

Just what had happened to Sawamura…?

Although, her eyes never changed, despite how much she tries to smother it, cover it. Her will, her inner fire; gave away the real person she was. How much she wanted to play, how much she loved the game, how she didn't want to leave just yet..

Rei stifled, a gasp, when the girl unconsciously adjust her cap, cold brown eyes visible, as she stared towards a loud batter humiliating a pitcher. Flinching discreetly, she almost felt sorry for the batter, almost.

XXXX

"KAWAKAMI! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Brown eyes snapped towards the batter cages once again, this time in narrowed slits. "If you don't wanna try, hurry the hell up back to your shitty home and mommy! We've got plenty of pitchers to replace you!" She saw a heavy weighted batter, yelling at a much smaller pitcher who looked out of breath. "Players like you make me weak!" The batter yelled. "Instead of trying, show some balls and start playing seriously!"

She let go of her left shoulder, crossing her arms; lips puckering in distaste. Understanding completely what the batter was really trying to do. He was trying to motivate the pitcher, She would almost do the same thing, if it had been with her teammates and ex-players. ALMOST being the keyword.

"I'm sorry." The pitcher could only reply back,rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to pacify the batter. Whispers rising up around the field, as more bystanders watched on

"I want to get better!"

 _Then why are you trying to get the damn batter to calm down?_ She thinks to herself. _Show him who's king on the mound instead!_ Her nails sink into her arms. Glancing away from the pitcher and onto the rest of the team. She almost sighs in disappointment, but what did she expect? That Seidou would be much more different? _This must be an often occurrence, if no one was doing anything._

"Oy, Kawakami, how the hell did you get this far, while being such a weakling?" Eijun, could tell from the stinging sensation her arms were giving off, that she was about to draw blood. Giving a look to the assistant coach, she mumbled loud enough, so Takashima would hear. "You need a balance."

"YOU THROW WORSE THAN A **GIRL!** "

 _Oh...,_ She thought. _So he's that kind of player he is then?_ A strain smile on her face. _Your so going down!_ Eijun growled to herself. Walking close to the batters, shoulders shaking, snickering loud enough for the batter and pitcher to hear. "Your insecurity and egoism knows no bounds." She mused out loud. "I mean really...?" She snickered, not noticing the whispers stopped; her voice loud enough for everyone to hear. "Going pro with THAT kind of body? It may send balls flying with brute strength, but you probably won't make a home run!."

Giving the batter another look, a smirk settling on her face. "I mean with that kind of body your more fit to be a buddhist or W-wait is that a double chin I see" Sawamura interrupts herself, genuinely curious about the double chin, having never seen one before. Unconsciously adding. "You're not really a high Schooler are you?"

Twitching furiously, He turned away from Kawakami and towards the feminine voice. To see a brunette, wearing skinny jeans, grey boots, a loose tank top that was covered by a baseball jacket. Her baseball cap shadowing her eyes.

"You bitch! I don't care if you are a girl! Who the hell are you!?" He growled at her, before grumbling. "Making fun of my cute belly. You insufferable little-" Barely concealing a twitched; her height was something no one should mention around her. Especially, _now_ since the only thing that would change was her figure, not her height. _He might be taller,_ she thought. B _ut the taller they are, the harder they fall._

Cockily, she tipped cap forward. "Sawamura Eijun." She said, mockingly with a bow. "At your services."

Irritated, Asuma couldn't help but ask. "Isn't that a guys name?" Eijun stiffened, at the reminder. _Baka oji-san!_ She thought to herself, _Barging in like that and declaring my name before Otou-san and okaa-san could consider my name..._ scowling at the batter. "Does it really matter?"

"Guess not, a bitch is still a bitch."

Which made her really, _really_ wanted to throw some creative insults; the ones she learned from the spectors; but deciding to refine and continue with her cool cold attitude for today, she'd deal with her rage later. "I don't really see how a school abroad baseball program can accept this kind of attitude! You may be better, but that doesn't give you the right to make fun of peoples, efforts." Azuma scowls at her, which made her tsk.

"What the hell would you know!" He yells at her, making her muscle scream to move. She doesn't, Letting her arms fall to her side. He gets into her face. "You probably never even touched a ball before!"

"Baseball isn't something you can play by yourself." An image of her childhood friends playing baseball with her, Training with her, laughing with her, popped into her head. "Your ego is too big, if you can't remember something as simple as that." Smiling chillingly, she slouched. "Now that I look at you better, your attitude states that your below, the people you mock."

Azuma face turned from a bright red to an alarming purple color, staring at the girl with rage.

"Sawamura-chan." Takashima said, finally deciding to intervene, with a serious tone "So you think you have what it takes to become the balance?" Eijun, not bothering to look away from Azuma nodded.

Rei walked towards Azuma.

"I'm sorry Azuma-kun." Rei said. "This kid is just a clueless country bumpkin with no knowledge of the real world," Eijun twitched as face turned livid at the comment. _Who the hell does she think she is! "_ She's also a pitcher. Why don't you show her how it's done?" Rei continued, baiting Azuma. "Especially since this is a baseball field! So all difference should be resolved on the field right?" Before directing her killing blow towards the both of them. "Or are you both only show-offs? How about showing us who is right, here? So, hurry up and get changed Sawamura-chan."

 _Let's see what you can do for Seidou future._ Rei thought, Was it just Sawamura or did Takashima look like a cat that just devoured a fat canary?

"Sure, I'll show her how it's done." Azuma said, sneering at the girl. "Don't think just because your a girl, I'll go easy on you." smirking, assured of himself. "Just know the only way you getting off that mound is on a when you beg for mercy."

Sawamura, tilted her head back, as if to look down on him. "Don't be so sure Azuma-san," She said, sweetly. "Things might just turn out differently if you don't take me seriously." Azuma, almost stepped back, when chilling _gold_ eyes gazed on him; yet as quickly as it came, brown eyes met grey.

"Itai.." Sawamura, said realizing something. "Where can I change?" She asked, flustered. "You know without anyone..." She trailed off, not daring to make eye contact with anyone. realization dawned on Takashima; _Right, I almost forgot about this problem..._ Pushing her glasses forward. "You can go change in the locker room, it belongs to the boys, though." Seeing Sawamura's demeanor slowly change back to a scared rabbit. Something she wouldn't have noticed, had she not met the girl prior to this week. Sadly, there was no way around it. This was a _**boys**_ baseball team, after all _._ "There should be no one in, if you want we can put a look out, to make sure no one enters." Making Sawamura shake her head frantically, speed walking towards the locker rooms, obviously deciding to take her chances.

Chuckling a boy walked towards Rei, Looking at the speed walking girl with amusement and intrigued. "Hey, Rei-chan." He said. Giving her a charming smile. "Would it be alright, If I catch for her? She seems really _really_ interesting."

Azuna hearing, turns to look at the boy with a glare. "Oi!" He yells out. "Miyuki! Your a first year! Don't butt in!"

"Mah~" Miyuki waves him off. "Gomen, Azuma-senpai." He says with a grin. "But you've been on a high horse lately, it might be good for us kids to brush up on your basic skills."

"WHY YOU!" Azuma storms away, trying to keep a cool head as he was about to beat up a little bitch and a scrawny little first year.

Miyuki watched him go, a smirk clearly plastered on his face, before turning to look back towards where the kid left. _She looks strangely familiar._ He mused, an image of a a little blond cocky kid glare at a ginger pitcher cowering, behind two glaring kids. Shaking the image away, he "innocently" looks back up to Rei-chan.

Rei raising an eyebrow, she asked. "Don't you have practice?" Annoyance flashing in her tone.

"Nope! Just finished!." He says, grinning at as Rei, who twitched frustration.

"Fine, Just don't scare her off." Rei wasn't sure who to feel sorry for. The batter or the pitcher?

XXX

It was a good thing she knew how to change fast, walking out of the boys locker room, controlling the urge to fidget and squirm under the gazes of Seidou player's. She stood tall walking towards Rei with fake confidence around her. _God dammit, Sawamura!_ She thought to herself, blowing her bangs out of the way, refusing to tie it; not bothering to take this seriously. _You just had to try and act cool!_

She wanted to slap herself, to wither away from the whispers; that were aimed at her. "Hey, isn't that the dark horse school uniform? The one that entered Nationals..."

"She wearing the ace number too..."

"What! No way! I thought the person with the ace number, was also captain..."

"There's no way she can defeat Asuna-senpai, She's still in junior High."

 _Great!_ She thought, sarcastically. _They know who I am, my school. At least there not looking down on me for being a girl._ She walking towards Rei-chan, who was busy talking to someone else. Sawamura gives him a once over. _Definitely a catcher,_ She thinks, _a good one too, if his structure is anything to go by._

"Oy, brat, I'll let you off the hook, if you grovel!" She ignored Azuma, deliberately deciding to stop midway to where Rei-san was. _Now which arm to use...?_ She muses,stretching. _Left? or Right?_

"Are you even listening to me!" Azuma almost howled out. "Once you're on the mound there no running away!"

"Like i'd ever run." She muttered coldly, _Not again, never again._ Moving, her left arm, _It's feeling better, But not completely;_ Sigh, _guess i'll have to use my right._ From the corner of her eyes, she could see Takashima Rei waiting with the catcher. _I wonder if she knows i'm ambidextrous?_ Making her way towards them. _I highly doubt it though, I made sure to cover my files..._

"Sawamura." Rei said. "This is Miyuki Kazuya, he's a catcher and will be helping you against Asuna-san."

She stilled. _That make sense,_ She thought. _I'm going against an unknown here, but to make this a valid case we'd need a catcher._ Looking at the catcher, she offered a handshake. "Arigato, Catcher-san." Instead of accepting the hand, the catcher smirked at her. "Wow, I didn't pin you as a timid respectful type!" He said, snickering. "I guess you're not as bullheaded as I thought."

Eijun, ruffled, looked at him wide eyed. "NANI- I-i'm not..!" She sputtered, her hand dropping. As she looked at the catcher confound.

"It sure didn't look that way, when you went to agitated Azuma-san up." Miyuki said, grinning devilishly at her. "Trying to look cool on the top of that, as well."

"B-but I wasn't-" She sputtered, unable to continue her sentence as her face turned bright red. _How'd he know!?_ Her chibi self wailed inside her head.

"Hmm, sure you weren't! So how does a ten minute warm up sound?"

"Tch, Sure.. whatever." Eijun muttered, avoiding eye contact. her face still red, from embarrassment.

"I look forward to seeing what the little lioness has in store, for us too see." He said, leaning towards her, whispering in her ear.. "Especially, one that used to be a catcher." His breath hot on her ear, makes her shiver.

 _H-how the hell does he know..?_ Sharp smug chestnut eyes met brown, as the owner of thoses eyes leaned away. _Shit, he's one of those people!_ She thought, nervously. _A possessive bastard that likes manipulating the game!_ She couldn't help, but feel as though something was off.

 _Ba-da~um_

XXX

Setting up the bull pin and with her back at Miyuki; who threw her the ball, she caught it without a single thought with her gloveless right hand.

BAM!

Her fingers Twitched at the sharp sting that ran through her hand; having not expected the sharpness of the throw.

Looking down at the ball her right hand caught, _it pack's more of a punch,_ She thought. _Despite being significantly smaller, than a softball._

"What? Is it your first time with a hard ball?"

Deciding to ignore the catcher,in favor of palming the smooth surface. _It weighs less now, than it did back then._ She thought wistfully, interchanging her grips on the ball. _It fits my hand more nicely, than the softball ever did._ She wanted to interchange her grips with her dominate hand, _Maybe I can wander around Tokyo later…?_ She thinks, tossing the ball up, before turning around to face catcher-san.

Miyuki watched her carefully. _Either Rei-chan was lying, or she's ambidextrous._ He thought, intrigued that the person, Rei-chan claimed was a southpaw, be interchanging the ball with her right hand instead. _Which means she got to have good control on her pitches._ observing her posture he notes something. _It also means if she joins, we might have a better chance getting into nationals, It would take any platoon advantaged a right batter or left batter would have had._

"Oi, Catcher-san, The batter is a slugger right?" Sawamura asked, making Miyuki snap out of his thoughts.

"Oh, what's this?" He asked, teasing. "Trying to to figure out what type of batter he is, so you can figure out all his dirty secrets." He grinned as he ruffled her heathers. "And here I thought you'd trust a fellow catcher," Putting a hand on his heart. "I'm offended, my heart."

A tick mark appeared. "Would you quit mentioning that." She asked, irritated at the reminder. Tossing the ball in the air. "It's only natural for the pitcher and catcher to take the batter out."

"Hehe, true, don't worry I'll help you slay this monster. I know all his quirks, so it'll be easy, leave it all up to me, _partner_." She would have blushed, with the way he looked at her, when he said 'partner.' But instead she just stared at him, frowning as the ball fell into her hand, crossing her arms, shifting her weight onto her right leg.

He felt like he missed something extremely important if she was giving him that look.

"What?" He asked.

"You do know a battery is a two way road, right?" She asked, seriously. "It's about trust, we're in this together. So trust me, to throw _my_ best. While I'll trust you on your _'game-calling'._ " Miyuki felt a twitch of annoyance, as she empathizes, the last part of her sentence.

"I'll have to request you tell me why you asked, for specific pitches afterwards; so I can understand your way of playing."

Stunned, he gave her another once over. After all _no one_ had ever asked, _why_ he asked for a specific pitch, they would usually just do what he asked/demanded from them like mindless puppets. "Alright," He said. " So what kind of pitches do you throw?" If they were going to form a battery, then they might as well make it a good one.

"Depends, which arm?" She asked,casually. Confirming his suspicions of her being ambidextrous

"Hmm, right."

"Four seamer, brushback, changeup..." She said, though mentally she added, other pitches, that she was reluctant to use.. _Given the right situations, I can probably do a 12-6 curveball, Though I prefer 11 to 5 or a 2 to 8, but it would mean breaking my already unstable form. I can do a fosh ball, but i'm still adjusting to the grip. It also depends what kind of change up grip your asking for._

"Hmm, basic setup then and your left arm? _"_ Sawamura, just raises an eyebrow at him, before smiling. "Gomen, for now that's a secret." _Basically the same pitches, just with better control and speed on my dominant hand._

 _These are times I wishes I continued of as a catcher..._

 _Damn! oh well was worth a shot_ , He thought to himself, before shaking his head. S _he might not, come to this school._ Miyuki, frowned momentary. _Even if she wasn't ambidextrous there's something about her, that we can't lose._

"Alright tell me the sign your catcher used, i'll use those." She froze and looked towards the catcher with a smile on her face trying to act natural.

 _Nobu..._

XXXX

"Tch, who does she think she is!' He said, looking at the girl, who was up on the mound. "Thinking she can strike me out? Psh, I'll knock it out of the park." He readied himself on the batter box. "It's pissing me off, she let her hair down, like she's mocking me."

 _That's because she is._ Miyuki thought to himself, smirking. _She's cocky, but she has a good set of pitches._ "Eh? Why don't you go easy on her, after all she's still a junior high student."

"In your dreams, I would! I swing my bat with everything I have! I don't care what grade she's in, nor gender! I'll take her out no matter what!"

Miyuki blinks,slowly looking up at Azuma, he bluntly says. "That makes you sound like a love sick fan-boy." Ignoring the splutter and utter denials that came from Azuma mouth. He looked back to the pitcher on the mound.

" ... Like hell, as if i'd ever take out a flat chested girl like her!" He yelled.

Miyuki took one look at the pitchers face and knew instantly; she would defy his first order. Especially, having heard Asuma-senpai speak about her like that. Her face was blank, her stance was relaxed; but her- wait! _Were her eyes always bronze_? He thought a bit bewild to just notice that; gulping as bronze eyes screamed murder.

 _Guess her first pitch will be in the inside like she wanted._ He thought to himself. A bit unsettled at the revelation; excitement coursing through his body.

* * *

 _:Flashback:_

 _"Itai..." Sawamura suddenly went timid. "Would it be alright to start off with an inside pitch?"_

 _"Eh? Don't you think your getting a bit cocky?"_

 _"No, i'm, not! I just.. I j-just thought if we went with an inside pitch, and than a low and away he'll feel like it's too far away to hit."_

 _"Hmm, I'll think about it."_

 _:End of flashback:_

XXXX

 _Gomen, Azuma-senpai._ Miyuki thought _. But if there one thing you should remember._ The pitcher started to wind up her arm, getting into a position. _There's nothing like a girl scorned._ He shifted closer to Azuma.

 _Oh well,_ _Won't be my fault if she decides to miss the glove, and hit you instead._

* * *

 _ **Review!**_

 _ **Thank you! For reading!**_

 _ **I know I should do this in the beginning, but I get lazy and it breaks my concentration.**_

 _ **(P.s. If anyone is re-reading then you might have noticed some stuff has changed then from what I had previously, it's just that I caught myself in a position that I couldn't continue, I don't know why! I mean I had a timeline set up and all but then I found something that doesn't exactly fit with what I orginally had! So some stuff might be different.)**_

 _ **Disclaimer:I do not own ace of diamond, nor the characters I only own my oc**_

 _ **Omeke!**_

* * *

"Jiji!"

"Hai! Hai, I'm coming." He said, grabbing the tray's. He looks outside and notes that the workers were doing a better job then usual. _I guess Hera isn't doing so good today,_ He thinks spotting a rabbit on his field.

Setting the tray down on the table, he sits on his chair, to see his granddaughter ride up to him on a horse. "Jiji!" She yells, smiling cheekily. "wok a'me! lok a'me!" She waves at him, letting go of the reins.

"Now.." A voice says beside Ei-chan. "Ei-chan don't let go of the reins." Ei-chan turns red, while nodding at the man beside her. "G'men." she mumbles to him.

He chuckles, as he puts on his hat on her head, making her beam up at the man. Eitoku frowned at the man. "I thought you'd be staying away?"

Sheepishly giving him a look. "I was, but then before I knew it I was back home, wanting to look after Ei-chan here."

"And your sure it isn't because she's not here currently?" Eitoku asks, raising an eyebrow at his son. He flinches back, as Ei-chan looks at something. "Lok! Lok!" She squeals in happiness as she points towards some figures. Making Eitoku turn towards, where she was pointing at.

"Hmm." Eitoku hears his son sigh. "Guess the school is here then?" He asks, They turned towards the team that was walking towards them, the head coach and his assistant came forward to greet the men.

"Thank you for having us once again" The coach said, bowing to the head of the household. Eitoku chuckles, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "It's no problem at all." He said, "Just glad to see you guys here again."

"Mhmm," The coach nods his head. "it's been a while, but i'm glad you'll be allowing us to practice here." Shaking hands with the son, he looks up to the little girl on the horse.

"And who might you be?" He asks, making the little girl giggle, before something catches her eye, the assistant coach holds it up higher for her to see.

"Bwunny!" Ei-chan shrieks in delight, holding out her hands towards the assistant coach to get her down. Her tou-san laughs, before getting her down allowing her to wobble towards the assistant coach.

Giving her an awkward smile, he hands her the stuffed bunny t her awaiting arms. She gives it a squeeze before looking at the man with her chubby baby face. "Arigato!" She say's cutely, before wobbling to her jiji. Ignoring the head coach, deciding that the other man was her favorite instead.

Eitoku laughs at the pouting coach, who looks towards his assistant. "She likes you better then her own godfather!" The assistant looks away, awkwardly.

"You guys know where you to go," Eitoku said, looking at the coach's, before glancing at the team. "Three barns down, I hope you'll enjoy your training before you enter Koshien."

The coach nods before turning to his team.

"What do you say?" He asks, them. Making them straighten and look at the family, before bowing. "ARIGATO!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Xvzxvxzvxz**

* * *

She brought the food into the dinning room, putting it down silently. Sliding into her seat with a far away expression. Her cousins who had come to visit them, watched her carefully.

"Okaa-san." Eijun little cousin whispered to his mom. "Hai?" She answered.

"Why is Ei-chan sad?" He asked, making his sister look at her older cousin with worry. "Ei-chan?" She calls out, tugging on her sleeve. Eijun stares at her, blankly. "Do you not like the food?" She asks. "Okaa-san made your favorite." Getting no response she frantically calls out. "Daichi-nii! I think somethings wrong!"

Looking up from his plate, he sees his siblings worry around their cousin. Who sits emotionless in her seat .Sweat-dropping at the scene. _Not even in high school and you already making them worry._ He thought, before calling out towards his sibling. "Leave her alone." He says glancing at his baby cousin. "She's had a long day."

He went ignored.

"Eijun!" Oji-san exclaimed getting his hand ready, making everyone sweatdrop and move away from their poor cousin. "Cut it out or tonight's slap is gonna be worse!"

Robotically she turned towards her grandfather, her grip tightening on her chopsticks. As the words of her friends replayed on her mind.

 _"You got scouted by Seidou right?"_

 _"It's amazing!"_

 _"Haha! Your Grandfather came to my house yesterday and told us!"_

 _"He came to mine too!"_

 _"And mine!"_

She was barely home for five minutes and her friends had already crowded at her, like her decision had been final without her say in it. Breathing shakily, trying to maintain her temper. "Oji-san." Eijun said, quietly. Making everyone freeze. "You told them..." She puts down the chop sticks with a click, and looks at him with a dark expression. "You told them, I was going to leave to Tokyo..." Snapping her chopsticks onto the table, she stands up growling out. "You crazy old man!" She looks at him livid. "I thought I said I wanted a break from baseball…" was she trembling? Yes, she was trembling from pure rage."Who's gonna help you run the farm! If i'm gone!" she shuts at him. "I know you want what's best for me...But who gonna make those lazy butts get to work! If i'm not here!? What happens if you get sick again! I thought it was clear! I was going to quit to help out!"

"E-eijun." Her grandfather said, looking at her a bit stunned, before anger took over."DON'T BE SO FULL OF YOURSELF!"

SLAP!

Eijun sat stunned, staring at her grandfather wide eyed. Her cousins moved back, getting comfortable enough to watch this like a show. ji-san started his lecture. "Who you, calling old!? I'm still young and hip!" Her grandfather said, moving his body. "I can take care of the farm! Or send one of your most trusted idiots to do so." He said, looking at a photo of her old baseball team that she helped coach, five years ago. "And if your worried about my health; I can always go with them." He gestures to her cousins, who played at the thought. "And leave someone in charge."

"Eijun." Her aunt says, glancing at her niece, who still clutched her cheek. Eyes softening. "You deserve to go, it's a grand opportunity. Honestly, you can't think that'll you want to spend the rest of your life as a farmer do you?" Eijun bite her lower lip, not looking at them. Shaking her head at her niece's stubbornness. _Your just like nii-san._ She thought to herself, _Stubborn as a mule.._

Maybe now was a good time to mention her father…? No, perhaps not yet...

"You know your okaa-san wouldn't-" She paused, Eijun who froze at the mention of her mother. "Ei-chan?"

"Gomen." Eijun said ruptly, standing up. "But I need time to think." She bowed to them and left the room quickly.

Her aunt sighed, looking down at her plate. _Guess it just wasn't time, was it?_ She thought, shaking her head. _Your going to have to face them soon..._

XXX

Sometime around midnight.

He cracked open the door a bit, to peek inside his granddaughters room;only to frown as she stared at the ceiling, her expression blank.

 _Maybe I shouldn't have pushed her to go._ He thought to himself. _She looks more haunted and lost, but..._ He looked at his granddaughter, her face expressed nothing, but her eyes. _It seems like our loudmouth idiot Eijun is coming back._ He thought, fondly.

 _If by tomorrow night she's still the same then it would be best if daichi talks to her…_ Leaving the door, he walks back downstairs. Eijun, glanced towards her door, to see it cracked open, before looking at the ceiling, again. Thinking back two days ago.

Grasping the sheets as she remembers the day, like a precious memory..

 _I never thought... I'd actually miss the mound..._

* * *

 _:Flashback:_

 _Ba-dum_

 _Ba-dum_

 _What's this feeling?_ Sawamura thought, stepping onto the mound. _excitement? Anxiety? Fear?_ Glancing around, she watched as other players gathered around. _Maybe if I close my eyes I can imagine being at nationals again._

 _Tch, it was a lot warmer, and more angry eyes at you in Nationals, and these aren't angry eyes, their curious!_

 _True,_ Sawamura thought. _And it was much larger, much, much..._ She took a deep breath before letting it go. Rolling her right arm,moving her wrist to release any tenseness it might have gotten. _Let's see if I can fool them, about my control._ Focusing her attention to the catcher, waiting for his signal.

 _"Like hell, as if I'd ever take out a flat chested girl like her!"_

Time froze, a sharp breath was heard, faster than then the speed of light shivering cold brown eyes glared at the batter. _Does he have a death wish? S_ he though, lividly. Her grip on the ball tighten as she tried to regain her temper. _Must focus, cot calm down… most.. Most.. destroy…_

Lividly with a strained smile she turned towards the catcher, lividness still written on her face. _I'm gonna_ _ **Kill**_ _that batter…_ Meeting the catcher eyes, sending the message to him. _And your my accomplice._

 _Does it really matter?_

 _No, I guess not._ A slow steady smile, made its way onto Sawamura face. _It's been too long;_ Eyeing the catcher who shifted closer to the batter. _I guess it's time to hit the batter~!_

 _Don't you mean scare the batter out?_

The smile vanished from her face, replacing it, was a dark smirk. _Don't cry if you get hit._ Brushback _it is._ As she pulled her left leg up, hiding her right hand behind her body.

 _XXXX_

"That's too wide!'

"She's gonna hurt herself!"

Sawamura had taken a large step back, raising her right leg, while her right hand was hidden behind her body. Thern leaning forward, flexibility in her stance shown, her right arm swung down, throwing the ball.

BAM!

The batter jerked back as the ball landed into the catcher mitt.

Silence

"Hmm" Sawamura hummed; a satisfied smirk plastered on her face. _You should consider yourself lucky Azuma-san,_ She thought _,_ darkly. _I almost wanted to use a bean ball._ Her eyes steel sharp at the batter. "I believe that's a strike." She said, cooly.

"Azuma -san striked out?"

"He didn't even move!"

Miyuki, whistled as he stared at the ball in his mitt, if he ignored the stinging sensation from his hand, it would of looked like the ball had been there all this time. Tossing the ball back to the pitcher. "Nice pitch!" He yelled. "Batter, didn't even swing!"

Sawamura catching the ball with ease, hiding a snicker. _Now that I think about it, I kinda like the sound of the mitt, just now. It almost made me wanna say_ _ **that**_ …

"Jerk! I wanted to see if she could even make it all the way to you!" Azuma snapped, outraged. A tick mark appeared on Sawamura's forehead, glaring at the batter. _Is he implying that I can't PITCH!?_ She thought. _That's it! Maybe If I can claim a wild ball, and hit him, I can hopefully prevent future sexist pigs coming from him._ Azuma, taking one look at the pitchers eyes: which showed nothing, but promises of pain, shivered.

 _She's good,_ Miyuki thought, _I almost didn't notice..._ A devious smirk made its way onto his face. _That there's something off._ Settling back down into a position.

Sawamura, focused her eyes on the catcher again. _A four seamer on the outside, barely in._ She thought, before looking at the batter. _A four seamer wouldn't work on him...while my pitches have speed... Power?_ She grimaced. _But, he's a catcher, probably has been far longer than Nobu has, so he should be able to catch, right?_

Usually, at this point Sawamura would shake her head at Nobu, and give him signs on which pitch would be better to use on a batter. But since she didn't know the batter, having decided what her answer would be even, before she set foot in Seidou; She wanted to at least leave a good impression on the team. Reluctantly she nodded to the catcher. Rotating her arm a bit, _Maybe I should of used left today.._ She thought, glancing at her other arm. _It's feeling a lot more better then on most days…_

 _You would of used too much power on the first pitch~_ Her conscious whispered reminding her, that she never held back when using her left. Ignoring her conscious, she went into position.

The ball coming towards them, Azuma gritted his teeth eyeing the ball as it came. ' _You think you can just come in here and humiliate me?! Who do you think you are!?_ He swung the bat. Only to miss, the ball came in later than what he expected.

"Strike!"

Sawamura sending Azuma-san a smirk,making him growl. "I thought you said you'll send it out of the park?" She said, amusement could be detected in her voice. Glaring at her more furiously, re- gripping his bat differently, he adjusted his form and looked at the pitcher before him. _Just what are you going to throw next?_ He thought, glancing towards his so called roommate. _If I don't start hitting, i'll be a laughing stock._ Hearing mummers of his fellow teammates getting louder after each new pitch.

 _There something off, this had more movement..._ Miyuki thought, furrowing his eyebrows together. _Should I be worried?_ Tossing the ball back to the pitcher, he re-adjusted his position, _The only way to find out._ He signaled for a new pitch.

Returning her attention back towards the catcher, her eyes widen slightly. _Wha...? There..?_ Grasping the ball. _But Azuma-san is a slugger! A power hitter._ She thought, angrily. _Pitching, right down the middle...?! What is he thinking?! That's a power hitter's favorite spot!_ Giving a sigh. _And here I was hoping to avoid using_ _ **that.**_ _.. I just hope, he can catch it._

"Azuma-san!"She called out, making the batter look at her confused. "What!?" He yells angrily. Taking a deep breath she asks. "Would it be alright if I switch to my left?"

Blinking at her, he barks out. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO! I'LL STILL BEAT YOU INTO THE GROUND!"

Hiding a smile, she switches sides, getting into her position. A frown plastered on her face meeting the catcher in the eyes. _You want a fastball in the middle?_ She thinks. _I'll give you a fastball!_ Gripping the baseball, like she would a fastball spreading her middle finger and index slightly across the baseball, her ring and little finger wrapped around the sides of the ball.

Before anyone knew what she threw, which Azuma aimed and swung at- BAM!

Eyes widen as they saw Azuma strike out. Unlike the last two, which the first one he had no time to react to and the other would send him into a foul mood if anyone mention it. Everyone could tell this one was different, the Power was off. Far different from the pitches she threw.

She form was different then her right, enough that he could see her hand. But just as fast as he saw it, it was gone.

 _W-was it moving?!_ Azuma thought. Stunned that that there was such a pitcher from an unknown village. _She has a moving fastball?!_

Miyuki, winced as the ball hit the mitt. Unlike the first, which had more speed then power with semi control, this had absolute control AND speed, the power though, could use a bit of work. He hadn't asked for this pitch, Heck! He didn't even now she had this particular pitch in her arsenal! Then again she switched sides when she threw it and even asked if it was okay with her opponent... From what he could declare from the pitch, she was definitely angry; that he had asked one right down the middle, probably knowing what a power hitters favorite spot was.

 _Maybe I should have ignored Rei-chan's request._ Miyuki thought, a shit-eating grin slowly trouncing on his face. _But at least now I know why, she wants this girl on the team. I didn't catch it the first time; but now..._ Eyeing the pitcher, who stood on the mound looking stunned at him. _Her shoulder joint is soft, coming over like a whip. Releasing the ball, she gives it a powerful spin with a light twist of the wrist._

 _I wonder if she knows?_ Miyuki grinned. _That the ball is going in all directions and a normal batter just can't keep up? I should be pissed, that she didn't give me the fast ball I wanted , but..._

Rei smiled, as she glanced at the stunned pitcher. _It finally appears._ She thought to herself. _Maybe because she shoved herself into so much responsibility; as manager, ace/captain...With only so much people she could get help from... She unconsciously kept her real ability down, her inner frustrations in not finding a suitable catcher, that could catch her pitches..._ Rei crossed her arms, smirking, _that last pitch she threw in the game, that pitch was beyond imagination._ Pushing her glasses up, as they glinted in the sun, _Despite having a good idea on what her pitches should be like... she has no real foundation she can truly rely on. It makes sense that the catcher can't catch her real pitches, the one who is most confused about it is_...

XXX

 _H-he caught it!?_ She thought, stunned.

 _Idiot of course he caught it!_ A dark voice whispered. _Wasn't like you were good at pitching anyway.._

 _Battery… A really battery.._ Another part of her mind chanted excitedly. Having liked the sound of her pitch hitting his glove. A smile that had appeared on her face strained, as a cold feeling washed over her. _Why does it feel like i'm betraying Nobu?_

 _Why are you worrying about him!_ A childish voice whispered, overjoyed. _We finally found a catcher!_

 _Hmm, her eyes seem to be lighting up_ Miyuki thought. _That pentant up frustration and anger that exploded today, seems to have finally soothed down. Looks like her catcher hasn't been doing his/her job right... Oh well, more fun for me._ He grinned,devilishly at her. Which she returned the jester as her thoughts from her friend back home were instantly washed away.

Her eyes brighten, as if she just realized something amazing. Grinning in victory. She gave them a peace sign.

"Oi, Sawamura!" a voice yelled from behind her. She blinked, turning around to look behind her.

 _:End flashback:_

The door creaked open, Chise peeked into her nieces room room. _Ei-chan_ She thought to herself. _I hope you don't make the same mistakes that your parents made._ Smiling softly as her niece turned around asleep, having forgotten to turn the lights off.

Entering the room as softly as she could, she tucked in her niece. Making sure she was covered up and wouldn't get sick in the morning, she turned around to leave when something caught her eye.

It was a pocket watch.

 _Nii-san.._ She thought, staring at the gold pocket watch; remembering that it was the last thing he gave to her niece before…

Shaking the thought out of her head,she glanced towards her niece. _Don't ever regret anything, ei-chan._

She turned the lights off.

 _XXThe next dayXX_

" _Partner…"_

" _Partner."_ Those words haunted her, making her tremble in excitement every time those words passed through her head. The sound of the mitt, when her pitch was caught. That pitch...

 _The one nobody on her team could catch…_

She looked down, clenching the strap of her bag. "Are you okay?" She looked up to meet light dusty rose eyes that looked at her worriedly.

"Huh?" She said, snapping out of her day-dream. Attention going towards the girl, who was showing her around the school,before realizing what she was doing. "U-uh Hai, Hai!"

The girl looked at her completely unconvinced. Raising her hands up and taking a step back. "Really! I'm fine Sato-san!" She gives her a false cheery smile. With an Uh-huh look Sato-san reluctantly turns around and proceeds to talk. Sighing in relief, Eijun walks behind her looking at the more expensive and tensed environment the school gave.

 _It certainly does live up to being number one._ She thinks, looking at the school. _Even so it stills shows cracks here and there…_ She notices some people whispering as they walk past them, looking at her. She looks down avoiding eye contact.

 _Guess commoners aren't much here either…_ She thought stiffly, _I can't wait to go home._ "...Of course then we can't forget Rakuzen athletic progress!" Tuning in on the girl Eijun decides that it would benefit her more to listen then to let her mind wonder, like it had at Seidou.

"...Such as Baseball and Basketball." Perking up at the mention of baseball, she looks towards Rakuzen fields. _It's not as big like Seidou…_ A voice said whispered in the back of her mind, as she took in the fields.

"Neh, Neh." The girl say's, smiling. A smile that made sawamura stomach turn noticing that it didn't exactly reach the girls eyes. " Sawamura-san, Rakuzen is usually a strict and intense environment, but with you here it might just become something different."

She nods absentmindedly.

XXX

"Arigato Gozaimasu." She said, bowing politely to the girl and the principle who she had met later on.

"I do hope you'll think of coming to the school." The girl said, with a smile. "Hai, Sato-san." Sawamura replied, smiling politely. "I'll think about it."

"Before you go." The principle said, stopping Sawamura from turning and taking her leave. "I want to know what you thought about.. Our players."

Pausing, She takes a moment to think. Glancing towards the principle and the girl. "They were...Interesting." She said, thinking about her encounter with the upperclassmen, a displeasure curling around her gut. "But I think you put too much effort into your motto."

 _After all winning isn't everything, if there's no smile…._

{Train Station}

 _I just couldn't do it…_ She thought, realizing what she had just done to the school she dreamt of going, where she had originally planned to go… That brought on a wave of guilt and She gripped the edges of the seat cushion.

Variations of guilt, sorrow, agony, and relief jumbled in her head. Despite how bad she felt, she could clearly see where she would have stood in such a school, realization finally dawned on her. In what she really wanted to do, what she unconsciously dreams of still.

And that just made her feel even worse.

* * *

By the time she got home, mind still muddled that it had became static. Instead of going inside and be attacked with billions of questions from her aunt and baby cousins, she decided to go into the barn, mindlessly setting up her net and grabbing a basket of baseballs, she hide in there.

Before she knew it, she stood in front of the net with a baseball in hand.

 _Just focus on one spot of the net._ She thought, taking in a breath, closing her eyes to get into her rhythm. She opened them focusing in on one spot of the net and went into position. Ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of her right arm gave off.

WHOOSH!

She sighed as she stared at the net, feeling uncomfortably empty. Deciding to sit on the ground of her barn, putting her head into her hands she groaned. _This is all Miyuki Kazuya fault! I just know it!_

Having seen a magazine about baseball and purchasing it without a single thought, she had stumbled upon a picture with a familiar face and ended up reading the entire article, on her way home from Kyoto, she couldn't stop thinking about it.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

Sawamura looked up to see the barn doors opening. Her cousin Daichi entering the barn hands in pocket. "I thought i'd find you here." He said, grinning at his baby cousin. "Knew you wouldn't stand being at some snobby rich school, like Rakuzen."

"What's that supposed to mean" She demanded. Daichi only raised an eyebrow at his cousin. "It means what it means, shorty."

A tick mark appeared on her forehead, as her eye turned like cat eyes. "Who you calling short, loser?" She said, outraged.

Feeling his eyebrow twitched. "Watch your mouth, brat." He said, pulling her cheeks, she tried to pull away from his grasp. "Itai! Itai! Let go!"

 _Seems like your reverting to your old self._ He mused. _I'm glad._ "I will. " He said, still pulling her cheeks. "If you apologize." She gave him a look of defiance. Making him pull harder, his smile turning sharply and darkly.

"Dachi-ni." She mutters, "Your scary sometimes." He just continued to give her a smile, pulling a little harder. "Ita! Gomen!" He lets go of her cheeks.

"Good, now tell Daichi-nii what's wrong." He said, ignoring the way she scowls at him as she rubs her abused cheeks."What makes you think somethings wrong." Ei-chan said, looking anywhere, but him. He snorted, giving her an unimpressed look. "I've known you, since you were in diapers, Ei-chan." He said, giving her a look. "I would like to think, I know when something is wrong with my baby cousin."

She stays silent for a few minutes, before blowing her bangs out of her face. "What do you do when you feel torned up?" She asked, not looking at him.

Daichi frowned. "What do you mean?" He asked, trying to get her to clarify what she was asking.

"What do you do when you feel like your betraying friends?" She asked, hesitantly adding. "When you want to take a different route?"

 _Ei-chan!_

 _Bright murky green eyes stared at her, stunning her into silence with his determination._

 _...Just you wait! I'm gonna be the best catcher you'll ever have!_

He stayed silent, realizing what this was about. Sighing, he steeled his eyes on her and quickly flicked her forehead. "OW!"

"Ei-chan." He sighed out, looking at her unimpressed. "You really are an idiot." He said.

"Hey!" She exclaimed out raged."It's a valid question!"

Daichi flicks his cousins forehead and then goes to pull on her cheeks,again.

"I-itai! Stop! Stop!" She yelps. Letting go of her cheeks, She rubs then, glaring at him.

"What was that for!?" She demands.

"For making me worry, Baka." He replies. "They'll understand, after all they know you better than you know yourself."

She stayed, silent watching that her cousins face changed from comforting to annoyance to silent frustration in silent wonder.

"I mean if you feel down you need to tell them, if you feel pressured or overwhelmed don't bottle it in. Just tell them straight out to their faces and don't hide like a coward!"

She sweat dropped as Daichi-nii speech turned into a rant over his frustrations. _i'm wondering who's supposed to be comforting who…_

 _He right though,_ Her conscious whispered. _It's best to face them now…_ clenching her left hand, nails digging into the skin of palms.

 _Wakana or Nobu first..?_

* * *

 **Review!**

 **thank you for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ace of diamond, just my oc's**

 **A/N: yes there will be a slight crossover with other sports anime/manga; only slight won't really be noticeable. Also, Just because She trained herself doesn't mean she has everything perfectly down she's ruff around the edges and a pitcher shouldn't be okay with breaking their forms, something that she has been able to establish; but only because she really has no true form yet, that she comfortable with.**

* * *

 **Omeke**

She sat on the dining table, completely exhausted from the day. _Sa~ I can't wait to drink a nice Sun jar tea~"_ She thought, giddy at the thought of her tea that she made yesterday and put out this morning.

Her cousin walked in with a jar wide opened as he looked inside it, sniffing it. "Neh, Ei-chan." He said.

"Hmm?"

"Did you leave out jar tea this morning?" She nodded lazily glancing towards him with a slope sided smile. "Ha-" Eyes widen, vision darting towards the jar in his hand.

"NO!" She shrieked, jumping away from the table. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

He sweat-dropped at his baby cousin. Before showing his hands up in the air. "Nothing, nothing" He said. "I was just wondering since I found this jar laying outside the front porch empty."

"LIAR." Pointing a finger out hiim, devastated that her drink, she had been saving for the day was gone. "YOU DRANK IT!" She cried out. "YOU ALWAYS DRINK IT!"

"It wasn't me this time!" He says, before sweat-dropping at the pointed look his cousin was giving him. Inwardly he sighed as she puffed out her cheeks, crossing her arms and stomped her foot like an angry child that didn't get her way.

He needed to change the topic and quickly. "So Ryo texted me." He said, recalling the text he received early today. "Something about you meeting the coach, before you left Seidou."

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" She muttered something under her breath, quickly avoiding his gaze. Shifting her weight to the side.

"Hmm?" He said, looking down on her. "What was that?"

"Nothing.." She muttered again. Making him twitch, as he couldn't hear her answer. He put his hand on her head. "Come again?" He said, pushing her head down a bit making her struggle.

"I said, it was about..." Her face turned into a brilliant shade of red as she retold what happened, before adding.

Giving her a deadpan look he asked. "And you made a big fuss about not getting to choose where'd you be going, despite accepting to go to Seidou all this time?"

Whimpering under his stare, which burned into her soul with a frown on his face, was it just her or was he growing?

"I-i forget." She squeaks out. Before trying to find a way out

"I-it's just, i'm gonna be surrounded by a bunch of males.." He felt a twitch going on, but let her continue. "I-it's a _boy's_ baseball team.. I-I know I should be used to it, b-but it'll be different... I-I might be bunking with strange males If I go." She whined, before adding. "Now that I think about it, I might only want to go, because they said they'd allow me to sleep in class, so long as I maintain high point GPA!"

SMACK!

"ITA!"

"And you didn't think to mention that, Baka!?"

"I-I forgot!"

"Baka! How could you forget something like that!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Xv**

* * *

A couple of days later…

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" The principal asked; the coach and the assistant coach.

"She's a girl!" The chairmen exclaimed outraged that the principal was even considering it.

The principal gave the chairmen a look;quieting the man down. Before looking towards the coach once again, with a serious face. "Will they even allow the girl in Koshien?" He asked; usually he would have let it slid and allow the coach's to do whatever they want, but this was serious; this was about making sure not to crush the girl's dream. if Koshien wouldn't allow her to play.

Not allowing the coach to answer. "Coach this is a mistake!" The chairmen piped up again. "There's no way she'll be in perfect condition; much less survive the training! After all girls aren't built for this kind of thing!"

"So, Mister chairmen; you believe I've made a mistake in my recruiting then?" Takashima Rei asked him; pushing up her glasses.

He waved his hands frantically, knowing that he would only bury himself deeper if he tried to find a way out

"No, no, no, nothing of the sort Takashima-san, I only meant to say that the girl hasn't really stood out as of yet and I wondered about the girl that made Kataoka-kantoku decide on such a highly unprecedented decision. To allow her to become apart of the baseball team and not as a manager."

Crossing her arms. "I admit she would have made a great manager, if only it weren't for the fact she has too much raw talent to just be a mere manager; playing baseball... It might as well be her life; to precious to just let it go"

"Well, yes as interesting as that is..." The chairman said, nervously. Avoiding making eye contact with the coaches. "Will the board even allow the girl to play?"

Takashima smiled, before pulling out a paper from a folder in her hand. "They've already agreed to allow her to play."

Both principal and chairman looked at the paper in shock; for just how long had Takashima and Kotoko planned for this girl to come here and play?

"You sure? She will be the best improvement for help the team?" The principal asked, skeptical. "And what about the team? Do you know anyone on the team that will be okay with sharing a room with the girl? One that would not take advantage of her?"

The glanced at each other at the corner of their eyes; coming into an agreement.

"She will."

"We do."

* * *

"This is so much fun!"

"Now I understand why you did this to us! HAHAHA"

"RUN, Ei-chan! RUN!"

Running around the field,a few dogs chasing after her. Fat chibi tears rolling down her cheeks. _Why did I decided to make sure they and I got closure?!_ She thought; not bothering to look back, increasing her speed as her favorite dog growled at her and trying to get to the meat that was tied around her waist. "Hiro! bad! No!" She shrieked out, feeling that he was getting too close to biting her instead. _Traitorous dog!_ _Just cause I told him he'll be staying here and not coming with me; he decides to betray me!_

 _"_ Ei-chan! start sliding! You need to be able to slide perfectly! Don't forget to actually touch the plates!" A vein popped out of her forehead. her eyebrows twitching as they continued to yell out their demands.

 _"_ Ei-chan! we'll need to start working on your batting! You suck at hitting anything! You'll need more than bunting." She gritted her teeth, reminded about her disasters batting skills.

"Ooh." Isao said. "Thats a great Idea! does that mean we can use the old machine then?"

"I almost forgot about that terrible machine!" Osamu exclaimed, with utter glee "Does it still even work?"

"It should! Ei-chan's jiji always works on that thing every year!"

"Mhmm! Especially since it was the first machine Ei-chan took interest in building!" Isao said. "Now if only they'd let me improve it."

"So Isao can be a genius at times!" Yasuo said, dryly. "Dreams can come true!"

"NANI!" Isao yelled. "What's that supposed to mean!?"

"It's exactly how it sounded like." Yasuo said. Ignoring Isao, who then grabbed him from the collar and shook him, a bit too close. Nobu just looked at them and sighed. Counting inside his head

 _One..._

 _two..._

 _thr-_ "ENOUGH! WITH YOUR STUPID DRAMA! JUST KISS ALREADY: YOUR STUPID SEXUAL TENSION IS DISGUSTING" _No even three seconds._ Nobu thought to himself, Isao and Yasuo scooted away from each other in disgust and horror. _Though she's technically right, they just need to get over the fear and go for it._

Jiro and Naoko just groaned in dismay, as Isao and Yasuo argued with Sawamura, about such things. That they would never be a couple and such of such. Katsumi just sighed; before saying rather loudly. "Then shouldn't you and Nobu be off making out?"

"NANI!?" Sawamura shrieked; literally freezing in her spot allowing Hiro to tackle her down. "GAH! NO! HIRO! BAD! BAD DOG!"

Nobu blushed a deep shade of red, before smacking Katsumi on the head, who grinned up at him, winking. "Ahem." Wakana cleared her throat. The boy straighten their backs and looked at her. "Okay let's stop, with the fun and games; We need to prepare Ei-chan bunking with guys at Seidou." The boys freezes as if they just realized something truly horrible.

"NO!"

"Ei-chan too innocent!"

"Those city slickers are gonna eat her alive!"

"Literally!"

SMACK.

"DUDE!"

"Not cool!"

"Nobu are you alright?!" Jiro said panic, seeing that Nobu frozen and too afraid to touch him in case he collapsed.

He collapsed anyway. "Nobu!"

Under a bunch of dogs on top of her, Sawamura raised her head out. "Now look at what you did!" She yelled. "You made Nobu faint!" The dogs finally left her alone, having found all the treat on her body. Except for Hiro who sat on her eating his prized treat, a delicious big bone. "Hiro! Off!" She demanded, only to be ignored.

"Osamu." Wakana whispered, looking at her fallen friend argue and trying to bribe a the german shepherd off of her. "Hmm." Osamu hummed. "What is it?" He asked. " Ogiwara is going to Seidou, right?" She asked, quietly. Making sure not to draw any attention from their friends.

"Mhmm." Osamu nodded. "He was lost in what school to go to, but he wanted to stay in Tokyo. So he more than happily agreed."

Wakana sighed in relief. "That's good, at least we won't really have to worry, much about her."

"When can I start practicing my pitching?" Sawamura asked, wondering if they would hear and answer her question. Isao yelled "You need to catch the balls first!" Seeing that Sawamura finally got Hiro off of her, Naoko then added "We also need to go over your future teammates; we need to know which one is the most dangerous!"

"YEA! WHO KNOW WHAT THEY MIGHT DO TO YOU!"

"YOU TEMES! THAT'S GONNA TAKE FOREVER!" Silently Sawamura wondered: why did she decide to allow them to instruct her, when she could of done it herself?

"Hey, Sawamura-san got the old machine to work!" Jiro shouted, excited. Making the other members perk up, their eyes gleaming with vengeance.

Eijun shivered,taking one look at them, made her weary and scared for her sanity.

It was going to be rather long months, wasn't it?

XXX

"Finally! The day is over!" Yasuo said, yawning. Isoa noded relieved that after a hard day of working. "An in a good day's work too." He added.

Osuma looks at them amused. "But you guys didn't do anything." He said, making them turn to him with a smile plastered on their faces. "Just sit on comfy chairs and made Ei-chan work."

Walking by, with a box he lets go in front of them, making them shriek and jump back. "JIRO!" They shouted.

He sighed. "Pick it up.'M not in the mood to handle all these things." Before looking towards the mound where Ei-chan and Nobu stood. "Plus, we should be leaving soon."

Naoko hummed in agreement. "We should leave those two together," He said, quietly."They have things to talk about."

"Mhmm, yea Especially Ei-chan."

"What!?" Naoko exclaimed, looking at his friend in disbelief. "No I was talking about Nobu."

Walking by they guys with a box, she looks to the side and asks. "What are you guys talking about?" The rest of the team turn their heads towards her, robotically asking. "Don't you know?"

She sweat-dropped. "Know what?"

"That Nobu like Ei-chan?"

She blinks in surprise. "EH!? Really?" She asks,making them fall face flat. "How can you not know!" Yasuo exclaims.

"IT'S SO OBVIOUS!"

"And you call yourself Nobu's best friend!" Their blond friend shakes his head at her. She could feel a tick mark popping on top of her head as she turned to her friends.

"Oi!"

XXX

"You know their talking about us, right?" Nobu asked, not looking at her, preferring to stare at the neverending sky, watching as dawn slowly fades into night.

"Mhm." She hums, staring to the sky, sitting with him in silence. "It all started here didn't it?" She asked, quietly. A fond smile grew as she remembers her senpai's scream.

 _She-demon!_

 _Wait! We have another one!_

 _Their multiplying!?_

Nobu nodded, remembering the times he silently watch from the sidelines. Knowing that his best friend had it all handled. Glancing at her, he noted that she was more hiestant. _Probably second guessing herself._ He thought, with fond exagreateness. _Probably thinking about that promise we made a long time ago…_

He pulled one leg towards him, resting his chin on his knee. Silence settling down on him. She glanced at him, before returning her gaze back towards the sky. No words could be spoken, but they understood what the other wanted to say.

" _Arigato."_

 _XXX_

April…

Everyone had come to see her off.

Her grandfather, friends, classmates, even a handful of neighbors whom she considered to be close with... Everyone had shown up to witness the beginning of Sawamura Eijun new life. A life where she could finally play baseball on a real team, with real players. Not that Eijun had ever considered Wakana, Nobu and the rest to not be real players; but it gets tiring to be coach and player, when she herself couldn't understand where and what she was doing wrong. There was also no getting around the fact that most of them couldn't understand the game, much less distinguish shortstop from left field. When Eijun first recruited them to play. So here she was about to begin a fresh new start.

Right after, she had settled family affairs of course. Her oji-san would be spending time with her cousins once farming season was over. She made sure to contact some of her senpai's to help with the farm products and was forced to hire new employees. She sulked that the money could have been used for something better, than hiring people; but consoled herself that she'd be back. Something that her friends weren't so sure of themselves. Tokyo was known for its high population of change, Wakana wouldn't be surprised, if when Eijun returned, she would return as the old Eijun, before the accident, or if she came home different, a good different. Glancing to Nobu, She wondered if he was thinking the same as her. That when Eijun come back, she would be bringing someone for them to meet.

Wakana wasn't wrong; Nobu, had always loved Eijun, and had done everything under the sun for her to notice him. He had tried endlessly to make romantic feelings settle and to build something with the girl he loved. Even though he knew, he'd never satisfy Eijun. Could never make her happy. Nobu had always held onto hope. Especially, after the accident. Wakana, despite not noticing it before, couldn't help but wonder; Why? Why would Nobu, who helped Eijun recover; who encouraged her to return to baseball. Not take the chance to confess?

 _Maybe because they both knew…_

"Arigato, Takashima-san." Sawamura said, bowing shortly, which Takashima returned the jester. Allowing Sawamura to say her last farewells to her friends and family.

 _She was never_

"You Idiot!" Sano-sensei cried out, tears falling. Sawamura looked at him sweat dropping. "Who are you again?" She asked, teasing him like she did, when she was younger.

"Hurry up and leave!" Sano-sensei exclaimed, pointing towards the train.

"Now now Sano-san." The principle said.

Sawamura, bowed to the principle, still ignoring the sulking sensei. "Why don't I ever get respect from the brat." Sano muttered to himself.

"Eijun, if you ever want to give up, call me and I'll make sure to send you some love slaps to be prepared again!" Her grandpa said, followed by well wishes and promises of being careful, by her friends. Even the principal and vice-principal joined the well wishes, incredibly proud that at least one student would carry on their diminished legacy.

 _Theirs to begin with_

"You're our hero, Ei-chan." Nobu said, quietly. Eijun looked at him, a soft smile growing.

"Write me some email, okay?" Wakana said, before adding. "The senpai's want emails too, okay?"

"Good luck!"

"I'll work hard." Eijun said, feeling overwhelmed. Fidgeting under their happy and excited gazes. she wished, she could have said, even if it came out quietly _; "I wanted to keep playing with you guys; I wanted to see your guys progress, even after Junior high."_ But she was unable to say anything. Walking towards the train, she could feel their stares at her back, stepping into the train, she turns around. _Idiots._ She thought, noticing the unshed tears they were holding back. _If you didn't want me to go.._ Gathering the to courage to do something she hasn't done outside of the baseball field in a long time.

 _It didn't make it less harder to let go_

"All passengers bound for Tokyo, the 03:03 train will arrive shortly at track two. We repeat: All passengers bound for Tokyo, the 03:03 train will arrive shortly at track two."

 _After all_

"I REALLY LOVED PLAYING BASEBALL WITH YOU GUYS!" Sawamura shouted at the top of her lungs. "SO WHEN I COME BACK, LET'S PLAY AGAIN!" Their eyes widen, as the doors closed. Her smiling face looking back at them, it was the first time in years (out of the field) that she ever shouted. Their faces lit up with huge smiles as they ran alongside the train to wave as long as possible, while shouting encouragements

* * *

 _You idiot!_

 _Selfish, idiot! We thought we were going to hold you back..._

 _It's too late..._

 _Do your best!_

 _Work hard!_

 _We also wanted to have played baseball with you, more!_

 _We'll be cheering you on!_

 _She was their sun first_

* * *

Sawamura, half way blocked whatever Rei-san was saying. As Rei-san showed her around, with a much deeper look at the school. "After you unpack in the dormitory..." Finally stopping at the dormitory building where Rei-chan addressed her a final time. _"_ Make sure you rest well." Sawamura looked at her, one hand clutching the strap of her bag, the other clutching a suitcase.

"Even though its spring vacation, we practice hard starting in the morning." Rei-san explained. "My duties as scout end here, from now on I'll be your teacher and coach. I think the change in scenery might be a bit confusing, but you have everything you need to be our future ace, so work hard ace." With that she walked away, leaving Sawamura alone to venture on her own in the dormitory building.

Eijun inwardly scoffed at her retreating back, _It was a good line, to end with._ She thought, scowling inside. _If only I didn't remember my little league coach using that very same exact lie._ She grabbed her suitcase and made her way towards her dreaded doom.

GREENHORN DORM

Walking into the building, she grimaced as she saw laundry, hanging. _Are they sure this is a dormarty?_ She thought sweat dropping. _Looks more like a regular apartment building._ She stopped walking to stare at a sign by a door.

 _No._ She thought, eyes widening. _nonononono, They can't do this! I was joking!_ She bemoaned her fate silently, staring at the wooden planks beside the door. The wooden plank hanged with her name and two others, that she assumed were her roommates. Shoulders slumping down, in defeat. _At least I was prepared in case this really happened._ Her fingers lightly touched the doorknob. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves; she turns the doorknob cracking the door open. She's greeted with a bloody pale face, illuminated by a flashlight. She freezes as their eyes meet.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Bwahahahaha! That worked great!" The scary face laughs. "Got you! huh?" She stares at the person, frozen unable to comprehend what just happened. "They did it to me last year too, I was so scared; I couldn't get up!" He holds out a hand, giving her a wink. "Welcome to Seidou High's baseball team!"

She looks into the room, where a guy hold up a sign. " _ **Nice to meet you."**_

She sweat drops, looking at him with a wide eyed look. Looking away, her face turning red from embarrassment. She got up by herself, as she noticed that the older yankee looking guy, already entered the room. "Haha." He snickers. "He's Masuke Tooru, don't sweat it; he made a mistake yesterday, so he's not letting himself talk!" He dug into the cabinets to find something throwing back a few case.

"I'm Kuramochi Youichi, by the way."

Sawamura entered the room hesitant and a little weirded out, before she notice Masuke-senpai's sign change. _**We weren't really sure what to think, when we heard out new roommate would be a girl; before deciding to treat you like we would any other, and follow tradition.**_

She smiled, whispering a thank you to her senpai, before looking at her more... enthusiastic senpai; with sweat drops.

"Anyway to deepen our friendship." He said, smiling gleefully. "Why don't we have a video game tournament!" He said, presenting a game controller and a game system to he gives her a cautious look. "You do like video games, don't you?"

Eijun, looks at him wide eyed. Before smiling sheepishly. "I live in the countryside." She said scratching her head. "We don't really have time to play video games; but I always wanted to play!" She gave him a sweet smile. "So, Mochi-ni, please teach me!" _Please work, Please work._ She pleaded inside her head. _I want to scam them for everything their worth!_ She was very lucky, she decided to close her eyes, or they would have been a dead give away, to Masuke that is: that she was scamming them.

Kuramochi, face reddens, as he looks at his female roommate; who just declared him as her brother. Considering at home he was an only child, and had always wanted a sibling. He felt flattered at being addressed as an older sibling. Though he didn't know if he would like the responsibility that came with being an older brother; especially, one that would have a _girl_ as a sibling, not that there was anything wrong with that, it just seemed to be more work. But he liked the idea and decided to go along with it; especially, since the girl seemed to have an air of being naive about the real world. Being a big brother also meant he would still be able to tease the girl, so no true harm would be done; he only got a license to do so.

He scratched his neck and regarded the girl uncomfortably "Aah, Sawamura, I'll give you a quick lesson; let's just play for an hour to get to know each other better and then go to bed. Training starts early after all and we wouldn't want you to miss it now would we" getting even more uncomfortable after seeing the bright huge grin being flashed towards him in answer to this evenings (revised but the kid didn't know it) plans.

 _And here I was planning to get you to lose, so you would be our slave for the year._ He thought, making Eijun shiver, looking around the room as she put her stuff on the bottom bunk; quickly taking out a huge fan and hiding it under her pillow. so that it wouldn't be seen.

 _I think someone_ was _thinking something really scary, and I might just have avoided a tragic death._ She grabbed the controller and pretended to listen to Kuramochi, who gave her basic instructions. She smiles, before thinking. _I'm so glad the big brother card, works even here._ She mentally sighed in relief. _Now to slowly demolishes them in video games._ She grins evilly inside. I _f only we could have bet money... Oh, well I'll just have to wait for the right moment._

 _XXX_

The next morning her phone went off at her regular time; she moaned silently, as she rolled over to her side to look at her phone.

 _ **5:30**_ …

She rolled back onto her back, looking up at the upper bunk. Her part of the bunk bed was dark, darker cause she decided to put curtains on it... _It's too early..._ She moaned, silently. Before resentfully getting up. _Better get dressed now and take my morning run; then be late, for practice because I couldn't handle getting dressed._ Her face flushed, as she realized something. _Shoot! I'm gonna have to get up early! Just to get dressed and bathe._

Sighing silently. She took out her clothes, quietly as she could without waking her roommates up.

Making sure she was appropriately dressed, and that the clothes were baggy enough that when she sweat wouldn't tighten onto her figure, and get any any unwanted attention. Once she deemed that she was okay, She silently opened the door and left the the room, making sure to close it gently.

She sighed, in relief. When she made it to the field. The cold morning breeze sent shivers, up her spine; She took in a deep breath, before letting it go, looking around the field. She couldn't help but grin, as she looked up towards the sky .She stretching her arms, she leaned forwards then backwards, enjoying the continued to do quick stretches, before getting into a ready position. _Wait for it..._ She thought, stilling as she waited.

Tweet. Tweet.

A bird flew above, the field; the first of many.

She ran, her pace increasing at every lap, before gradually staying at a pace she was most familiar with. _If only Hiro, was here._ She thought, missing her dog. not noticing the figure standing at the edge of the field watching her thoughtfully.

At her twenty three lap. She came to a stop; hunched down, as she breathed a bit heavily; _Maybe I should tone down the pace, in the morning._ She thought to herself. Before standing up, making her way back to her dorm, to dry herself off, from her sweat, and prepare herself for the team's assembly.

Opening the door; she noted that her senpai's were still asleep, she quickly dried herself, and unpack as fast as she could; putting her clothes into her cabinets, putting a guitar next to the cabinet and putting her text books onto her desk, She looked at her space of the room, nodding to herself: that is was all good. She then tied her hair into a messy bun.

A few minutes later, Her senpai's kicked her out of the room, making her wait outside while they got dressed.

She sulked muttering. "It's not like you guy's actually got anything for me to see."

Together with Mochi and Masuko she made her way towards the field and got to the spot indicated to her.

She glanced at her fellow first years, eyeing them from her spot. Making sure she stood tall and firm in her spot. Trying to blend in finding that they have yet to notice that she was in the group.

The whole coaching staff made their way over towards them.

The obligatory "Good morning Sir's" rang across the field and Kataoka Tesshin made his way over towards the new first years while the others stayed at the sides. He addressed them all at the same time and Mochi was feeling quite relieved seeing Sawamura standing across. When he first concocted his plan for the new arrival, he forgot to take into account their coaches temper and knew he avoided some misery in his own near future.

 _Which reminds me._ Kuramochi thought, darkly. _I have a four eyed bastard, to warn:to stay away._

* * *

 _ **Review!**_

 _ **Thank you for reading! Hope you liked! I worked hard to get this right! Though I'm a bit iffy on the beginning. I would like to thank all of those who reviewed.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Ace of Diamond.**_

 _ **A/N: Okay for those who are re-reading the story you must of noticed a few changes having been made, I apologies to anyone who like how it was written before, I can depending on which chapter you guys like, be turned back to how it was before. I just prefer it now.**_

 _ **Now as a special treat for those…!**_

 _ **Omeke!**_

* * *

 _Golden eyes widen as the ball came towards her, shrieking she jumps back allowing the ball to pass her by. The pitcher growls at his useless Kohai._

" _Idiot! What do you think your doing!?" He shouts, making her cringe at his out rage expression. "G-gomen!" She shouts back meekly, quickly stumbling to get the ball back. "I'll do better next time!"_

" _You better!"_

" _Sawamura!"_

"Sawamura!" Groaning, bronze eyes peaked open to look at the person who was calling her. "What do you want Kanee?" She mumbles to him, rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes.

"You idiot" He yells, making her jump. "What are you thinking!?"

Eh

Sleeping in public like this what would've happen if we didn't get here in time!? Some pervert would of taken advantage of you or worse! Enemy teams could have!" Bowing her head "Gom- ACHOO!" His eyes soften as he notices that her face still slightly red.

Bumping her head with his fist. "Baka." He says "If your still sick you should of stayed back at the dorms."

"Gomen.." She says, before looking towards where everyone was. "I just wanted to see everyone off."

"Have you talked to Miyuki-senpai at all, Ei-chan?" She glances up to look at her pinky best friend, smiling she shakes her head. "Nah, he told me after the senpai and kohai game, to come find him, why?"

He frowns, shaking his head. "Nothing." He replies, presenting her food that he managed to grab for her. "How's you arm?"

"Better than it was when we first started."


	5. Chapter 4

**XVXVXVx**

* * *

Standing in line besides the other new members, she glanced every now and then towards her fellow first years to see if anyone has realized a girl was in line with them. With determined looks and drowsy minds, no one paid much attention to her, to her relief.

She eyed any potential rivals and old rivals that were from middle school.

 _There's a lot of famous players and Ace's_ She noted recognizing a few handful of players here and there. _Most aren't from well known schools, much less around Tokyo's district._

Kataoka spoke up, demanding every one of them to introduce themselves and state their goals for their baseball time at Seidou. One by one the first years started:

Sawamura rolled her eyes as she and the third year: Because she was pretty sure the third years were just as bored as she was of these long lists of:

"I hope to become shortstop."

" I hope to be clean-up batter."

"I want to be the best outfielder."

 _Really can't they come up with something else?_ She thought, _We may be first years, but it couldn't hurt to be known as more ambitious._

 _Look who's talking, you wanted to quit!_ Ignoring the comment her mind threw at her. She paid close attention to the person who went next. Dread curtling inside the pit of her stomach. "Fuku Asahi..." Her breath hitched, staring at the person in disbelief. _Fuku-san..._ She thought. _What the hell are you doing here?_ Eyeing her ex-rival,wearily. _I thought you stay in Namimori district!_ _And what's up with your hair!?_

"Next." The coach said, arms completely unmoved and unimpressed. Making most of the first years fidget nervously. _What are we? In the military or something?_

 _He reminds me of a general…_

"Furuya Satoru, Position pitcher.." Sawamura glanced at the tall raven haired boy, raising an eyebrow. _He looks strangely familiar._ She frowned, wondering why that was. _Either I met him before or a relative of his.._ Examining him from head to toe. _Did my team ever play his? If we did, then how come I don't remember him?_ Irritated with only blank answers, she narrowed her eyes watching the way Furuya held himself. _I'm sure I would have have noted him down, in one of the hundred of notebooks…_ Her eyes moved onto the next person who was talking, taking a glance at the other pitcher every now and then, as the line continued.

"Hayashi Haruki..." _Power hitter;_ _Never played his school, I did analyze his teammates and his abilities in case they ever won or if we ever moved forward._ Taking a note of how he presented himself. _Recently recovered from an injury,_ Eyeing his legs and how his weight shifted to the other. _Most likely to stay in 2nd string; until third year._

"Himura Yuuto..."

 _Ba~dum!_

Lighting up at the name, she momentary wonders if he could be related to Himaru-san. Taking a good long look at the guy, she deflates, _Boo~! No, resemblances whatsoever…_ Sweat-dropping as she watched the poor boy cowering away from the glances of their upperclassmen. _Should of known fate wouldn't give me a break._ Taking slight pity on the boy, she mental notes to talk to him, _Wouldn't want him to become a gopher or something._

 _I wonder how long it will take them to realize any accomplishments they made in Junior high, means nothing here._ She thought, a slight grin makes it way onto her face. _And how long it takes to destroy their egos..._

 _hmm, maybe I should go with that_ _**one line,**_ _I used to say to Nao-senpai?_

"Inoue Rikuto..."

"Kato Kiyou..."

Watching their younger classmen, unimpressed and silently wondering if they were anything like this a couple years ago. The third years, in other words were bored. Knowing it was the same old boring drivel every year. Until they reached a tiny pink haired person, immediately catching the eyes of every third year, comparing him with another person in their own ranks and flinching when they saw the cold calculating gaze he directed towards said person.

"I'm Kominato Haruichi, my preferred position is 2nd baseman, but can play all round; I want to reach Koshien with my aniki. Wooden bats are my preferences."

"Did he say wooden bats?"

"That chibi?"

"He's joking, right?"

Murmurs ran through the ranks; hushing down in complete silence by Kataoka who cleared his throat. They proceeded with the introductions of the players. Sawamura glanced at the kid, with unexplained interest. _He's likely to be a pinch hitter... right? Though he seems more like a contact hitter... Hmmm, perhaps that's why he uses wooden bats?_

"Maki Chimon..."

"Nakano Eito..."

"Ooshina Hiroshi! from Miyagawa Shinia!"

"Oshiro Shirou..."

Sawamura began to slightly panic as she realized her introduction was coming closer and closer.

"Unohana Hiro! Position, right fielder!"

 _Might as well please the third years; After all the pinkette set the bar up high, with his goal._ Taking a deep breath, saying in full confidence. "I'm Sawamura Eijun, from Akagi Junior High, my goal is to reach Koshien with a fully united team as ACE pitcher."

Smirking cockily, she tried not to fidget under the whispers and stares that run through her fellow first years;not noticing that some of the upper class men looked irritated and perhaps a bit disappointed, luckily their glares weren't directed at her. But at an empty spot in their ranks.

"Wait! Isn't Akagi that black horse school!"

"Yea! I heard they made it to nationals!"

"So wait, does that mean their ace was a girl!" eyebrow twitch

"Wasn't the ace also captain?!"

"What! no way!" Glares.

"I remember her! Her team beat mine!"

"She mocked us! I swear she playing mental tricks on the field!"

"Is she even gonna last, here?"

" Oi! What are you doing here? Don't you know this is a _boys_ baseball team?! NO, girls allowed!"

She twitched, looking at the dumb idiot that that said that. "You pigheaded idoi-!" Readying her arm to slap the person.

"HEY! THE NEW MANAGER ARRIVED LATE, BUT HE"S TRYING TO SNEAK IN!" Everyone on the field paused; turning to look towards the frozen boy, who stopped in a running position. The players gave Sawamura a discreet look, going back and forth to the frozen manager and the blanked faced female. _Shouldn't it be the other way around?_ They thought.

Sawamura, on the other hand twitched slightly, getting pissed off, _Their thinking it should be the other way around, aren't they?_ She thought, darkly glaring at the team, turning around to the manger, Who in an act of genius ran to the coach and automatically went into a dogeza position

She froze.

"GOMEN!" He cried out, not bothering to worry about his dignity at the moment. Not noticing that the head of the managers, was emitting a dangerous aura as she stalked towards the boy.

 _Ogiwara shigehiro._ Sawamura thought. _What's are you doing here? Why isn't he in the basketball club?_ The image of her best friends waving her off happily, as they helped her pack without commenting on strange boys came to mind. _I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!_ She roared in her mind, fat chibi cheers streaking down on her chibi-self.

 _How dare they drag Ogiwara from his passion sport into something he dislikes!_ Numbed as the coach barked order's for the manager and the other person who was trying to sneak in to run.

XXXX

Once all introductions were done, a tour was given around to have a better and deeper understanding of what was expected out of them. Sawamura, ignored Ogiwara who had tried to get her attention, before he was hauled off by Rei, to who knows where. Everyone once again lined up on the field as three others coaches came into the field.

"Bases and Batters over here!"

"Pitchers and catcher over here!"

Sawamura stood there a bit frozen, not exactly knowing what to do or where to go, taking slight notice that her fellow first years are going to their "assigned"coaches. _Guess there's no introductions here.W_ alking up to who she supposed was the coach for pitchers, along with three others.

 _Guess the position for pitchers is a bit more popular this year._ The coach thought, looking at the four first year pitchers. _Usually we only have two pitchers per year…_ "Alrighty then, follow me." He's says, notting to do introductions in the ballpen.

The ballpin was a large spacious place, a heaven for pitchers and catcher. Having made sure that the nets were set up a while ago; He watched as the pitchers, look around the place trying to get comfortable in their new environment.

 _You kids were baby lions just a while ago…_ He thought, a growing smirk crossing his face. _Now let's see what type of king you kids can make on the mound…_

"Alright, Let's start with introductions." He said, _Let's see what we actually have. "_ I'll start first so you can get the idea of what I mean _._ I'm coach Imai, i'm here to see what your strengths are for right now, I have a family and I hope you'll survive training." He grinned wickedly at the last part.

Watching as the first years shuffle under his grin. "You, girly." He pointed at the girl, making her jump a little. _Not so tough now, are you?_ He thought, grinning. "Ladies first."

He enjoyed watching her twitch in irritation. _I wonder if you'll live up to Takashima-san's expectations?_ He mused, seeing that the girl decides to stands in front of him, _Untamed too…_ Looking at her fellow pitchers. "I-I'm Sawamura Eijun, from a farm town in Nagano, I'm here to play baseball." She gives a bow to her teammates/rivals, making sure to "forget" to give one to the coach. "So I hope we get along."

 _Hmm, no slip up just yet._ He raised an eyebrow at her. _You'll do, I guess._ "Alright, you with the stupid look!" He said, pointing to the next pitcher that was in between Furuya and a brunette.

He straightens up, deciding to do the same thing that Sawamura did. "I'm Kaneda Tadahiro, From Kyoto, right-handed pitcher, I too hope we all get along.¨ Meeting the eyes of his teammates, he grins. "But I refuse to lose."

He walks to stand beside Sawamura, silently fidgeting. Coach Imai just raises an eyebrow at the boy, _Hmm, so a baby lioness then._ He decides. _And an overconfident lion… "_ Right, you with the stupid grin on your face!" He barks out, pointing towards the brunette, who steps forward with a weary gaze.

 _XXX_

¨So…" Tadhiro said, trying to strike up a conversation. Ẅhat made you decided to join Seido, Sawamura-san."

Sawamura pauses mid-way on her ball toss. "Please drop the san." She says, scrunching up her face towards the honor fics. ¨Sawamura, or Ei-chan would be better."

Kaneda thought about it for a moment. "Sawamura, it is then." He exclaimed, smiling at her cheerfully. ¨So..?" He trailed off, hoping that she'd answer his previous question.

¨I got recruited." She said, making the other two stop. "Couldn't pass the opportunity to play, even if for a little while longer." Kaneda, whistled. "Still to get recruited! You must either be really really good or have the potential to be great!"

"Aww.. Please stop it." Sawamura sayś bashfully looking away. Yet, looking a bit too eager.¨But if you must please continue."

Kanade just laughs, making her pout, that the compliments were over; when they barely just began.

¨What about you two?" Kanade asked, looking away from Sawamura who followed his line of gaze.

Toujou chuckles rubbing his neck sheepishly. "It's close to home."

"Wait!" Sawamura exclaims. "Your from Tokyo?" Grabbing his hands, smiling. "Would you mind giving me a tour?"She asks, eyes widening in hope that he would say yes.

"Aha…" Toujou nods hesitantly, unable to say no to the sparkly aura that Sawamura was giving off.

"Great!"

"Ooh, Ooh! Could I come also!" Kanade said, looking at Toujou wide eyed. "Hai!" Sawamura answered immediately "The more the merrier!"

None of them seemed to have noticed the excluded someone from the group, nor did the person seem to care.

"Oi!" The coach barked out. "Get back to practice! Or I'll send you to do laps now" The three immediately ungrouped to carry on their work. Mouthing they'd talk later.

From the corner of Sawamura's eyes, she saw Furuya continuing his throws to the net seemingly not having been bothered to even talk to them. _Neh… His eyes remind me of someone…_

XX

"More please!

"Seconds!"

"Coming up!" The launch lady said, smiling as the players demanded more food.

The first year could help but gap in amazement as they stared at their upperclassmen, who ate it all without any hesitation or decency. "if you don't eat up now. You won't be able to handle the afternoon practice." Someone said, putting down their tray next to Sawamura. Ogiwara looked annoyed at the person, before realizing who it was.

"YOU!" Ogiwara shouted pointing a finger at the person. Who grinned at him, then looking at the person beside him. "So I see you decided to come here after all."

"Don't ignore me!" Ogiwara exclaimed. As Sawamura looked up towards the upperclassmen.

"Jeez, no need to be so loud." Their upperclassmen said.

"Uhm... Who are?" Sawamura asked, blinking up at the upperclassmen; was it just her or did someone just laugh hysterically behind her?

 _Did I really leave little impression on her?_ He thought, twitching. _again!_ Sighing, he answered. "Miyuki Kazuya." Sawamura continued to blink staring at him blankly, deciding to ignore him and continue on with the conversation she was having with Ogiwara, before he decided to sit with them.

"Neh, Shige what are you doing here anyway?" She asked, finishing her bowl of rice. Miyuki twitched at the blunt rudeness his lower classmen was showing.

Ogiwara only looked back in forth before deciding to go along with Sawamura. "Osamu." He stated. Staring at the two empty bowls. "And are you really going to eat all that?" He asked.

"Mhmm." Sawamura nodded humming as she started on her third and final bowl. "I wonder if they'll allow me a fourth bowl." Ignoring the blank stares her fellow first years were giving her, finishing her third bowl. Glancing at the person who was still sitting next to her. "Anyway why are you still here?" She asked, a bit rudely. "Shouldn't you be sitting next to you fellow upperclassmen?"

"Now now is that anyway to treat your Senpai?" Miyuki asked, trying to needle her

"Depends on how my senpai upholds himself." Sawamura said. Pointing her chopsticks at him. "And you don't look much like an upperclassmen; what position do you play again?"

 _Let's see what makes Catcher-san tick._ She thought all of a sudden. _After all it's always fun to rile people up, maybe I should replace Sano-sensei with Miyuki? I do need someone to tease._ She hid a grin as Miyuki looked even more agitated, not that anyone would notice.

Looking at her, observing her face, Miyuki inwardly smirked inside. _Guess, she's not as kind and naive as Kuramochi and Masuko-senpai like to believe._ "Neh, bakamura did you forget who lead you to victory against Asuma-san already?" He asked. ignoring her sputtering. "Guess it can't be helped." He shrugged his shoulders. "Such a disobedient cat." She choked on her water. "Liking to ignore their owners call, just to make something more interesting." He said, shaking his head in 'disappointment.'

 _Is he calling me his pet cat!?_ Sawamura thought seething. _That...that.. Tanuki bastard!_ Ogiwara looking at his cousins friend with concern, gently pushed her away from the table and guided her out of the cafeteria before she could make a scene.

Miyuki stayed observing their interactions, irritated of his new toy being taken away. _Guess it doesn't matter if she was a catcher._ He thought. _She's still a pitcher, a completely untamed pitcher, who has yet to be tamed._ He grinned. Making the first string who were observing him on edge. _Interesting._

 _XXXXXX_

 _"N_ eh, Sawamura." Ogiwara said, as he looked at the gloves in his hands.

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to be using your right or left?" He asked, showing her the gloves. Freezing as she looked at them. _That's right, which one?_ She thought. _My dominant arm has been doing great, better than great! But... as much as I want to take training serious... I can't..._ She rotated her left arm, before rotating her right. _I guess until we play real matches ... My right arm will have to do... I need to better in my right form anyway._

"I don't know." She admitted. Ogiwara looking at her with concern, not liking one bit of her torned expression.

"Ahahaha!" Sawamura and Ogiwara twitched as they heard the obnoxious laughter. "World flamingo!" They both turned to see Miyuki hit to what it seems to be a home run. Ogiwara gaped, Sawamura gently reach out to close his mouth shut.

 _Didn't we leave him behind!?_ They thought.

"Ahahah" Kuramochi laughed as he caught another ball. "Can I use that?!" He asked, glancing over to his senpai. "Hey Masuko! Make some noise!"

 _Those guys... are monsters even though we're one or two years apart there's this much difference in power?_

"All first years gather up after this, we're going to test your ability for you desired position, so put on your spikes and head over to the B grounders!" Coach Kataoka said.

 _A skill test? it finally starting the chance to test my skills alright!_ Sawamura grinned as she walked towards the first years along with Ogiwara.

"And just where are you two going?" The coaches voice stopped them from moving forward; the first years glanced towards them.

"To help out?" Ogiwara questioned, more than stated.

"The managers go over there to get their instructions by Takashima over there." The coach said, pointing towards one of the smaller offices. Ogiwara nodded rapidly, hurrying off towards the offices wanting to get away from the coach. Coach Kataoka looked towards Sawamura, who straighten up.

"Where...?" She muttered. "To test myself."

"You don't have to go." The coach said. Freezing, her smile strained, eyes closed as she tilted her head. "Eh...? nani?." Opening her eyes to look at the coach in the eyes. "What do you mean?" She asked. not willing to let the cold dreadful fear gain the upper the hand.

"What I mean is." The coach began, as whispers in the back round began.

"She gonna get it now."

"Told ya."

"She shouldn't have come here in the first place."

Her nails digged into her palms, the painful sensation that her right hand gave off didn't bother her in the slightest right now. Refusing to look around at the idiots that believed she would be kicked out right now. "Prove your worth by throwing this ball all the way to that fences."

Her eyes widen slightly, staring at him, shocked. **I** _ **t won't be easy.**_ His words from a couple months ago echoed in her mind. Her eyes darted to the other players. Their face showed nothing but arrogance intrigued and triumph.

Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Jut like it did when she first step foot onto the feild grounds. So _that's what he means._ She thinks. _I have to get the team to accept me... I need to prove my worth to them... Otherwise... They'll go easy on me…_

 _By never accepting me as one of them._

Her palms buzzed with pain, she held out her right hand to him. Giving her a look, he handed the ball over.

"The fences is 90 meters from here." He said, Sawamura looked at the distance. "If you throw it to the fences then i'm sure _ALL_ the players will accept that you will be training with them." He emphasized _all_ to make sure that even the first years would have to accept her onto the team without any hesitation and reluctance. If she could make it to the fence then she was worthy to be on the team.

"Can a girl even throw that far?"

"Usually girls pitches aren't as fast, pitches need speed. ya'know to go all the way."

Taking a deep breath she focused on the fence. _Needs to be a fastball._ She thought to herself. _I can throw a fosh ball... but it would require complete and utter control something I don't have in my right arm... I suck at forkballs...and any other fastballs would require warm ups before I throw. Unless... Maybe...? It could work._ She let out a breath, getting into position.

 _So long as I have speed and a tiny bit of control, then the power of the ball shouldn't matter... I need to make sure I don't unconsciously twitch my wrist either._ Her pitching form on her right was strange. Unlike her left form, she didn't hide her right hand at all. In fact her pitching form on her right, was a mess and it looked like if she threw the ball; she would throw the ball onto the ground.

 _That is definitely not her dominant side._ They all thought as they looked at the female. _Is she even taking this seriously?_

She lifted up her left leg, before putting it down away from its original spot, as she swung her right arm down, releasing the ball as high as it could go.

* * *

"So have you picked out any of this years new students?" The third year manager asked the two second year managers.

"Seems like a good batch, this year." One said. The first year manager perked up, listening in on their conversation, walking towards them with a basket of baseballs.

"Maybe Toujou or Kanemaru from Matsugata senior." Looking towards the players that they were talking about. She couldn't help looking at them in awe "From Nishuira there's Takaatsu" So invested in her senpai's conversation, she didn't notice the a plate on the ground.

"Of course there's one more..." The second one said, noticing baseballs coming there way.

"WHOA! HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DO-" The first year manager tripped on a plate letting go of the basket of baseballs and sending them all flying.

"Geez..."

"You again! Haruno!?"

"I'm...I'm sorry." Haruno stuttered, frantically trying to to pick up the balls as quickly as she could.

"Please don't goof off at work" The third year manager said, kindly. Continuing on the path she was walking towards to finish her duties.

"We're fine here so go make some drinks!" The second year ordered, muttering under her breath. "She's such a pain..." Haruno look down, not saying anything to indicate that she heard. "I wonder how Ogiwara is going to handle her once we all leave?"

Two weeks later…

Sawamura was sitting at her desk, ignoring everyone and everything. Scribbling in her notebook, _No! Wait I can't do that!_ She growled at herself, arising swiftly. _I need to wake up early to get morning runs done and get here in time! Which mean I'll most likely be sleeping in English or history._

Her hair was was down for once, bangs parted and held back by pins. Her uniform fitted nicely on her form. Though her sweater was baggy enough to hide any curves and or developing features.

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Putting down the pen, Sawamura ears twitch to listen into someoneś conversation. She glances towards the people talking. "I heard they let a girl in the baseball team!"

She froze.

"What! No way!"

Her heart was pounding, suddenly hyper aware of everything in the classroom. Body temperature lowering, _It's already known!?_ She moaned. _How!?_ Steadily breathing to get her heart rate in control, she anxiously looked down at her desk, trying to stop the slight shivers that made its way down her spine.

 _Calm down, Calm down…_ Grabbing her pen, she continued to write in her notebook, deciding it was best to ignore other people around her. Until someone strike up a conversation with her.

 _Hopefully, I don't have any teammates here in class._ Clutching her pen, she couldn't help but think of all the gossip that would spread, if people found out she was too buddy, buddies with her teammates.

 _Not like anyone would know it's me anyways… Right?_

XXX

 _Maybe I should just quit!_ Haruno thought, slumping down on her desk. _I've finally became manager like I always wanted._ Haruno thought, feeling even more down than she had been. _The players are all scary and I can't seem to do anything right..._ Tearing up a she thought about her fellow first year manager. _Ogiwara is already better at being manager than me._ Remembering how fearlessly Ogiwara went up to talk to some of the upperclassmen, that scared her.

 _At this rate i'll be a nuisance to Ogiwara-kun too._ She despaired over her uselessness, when from the corner of her eyes, saw a familiar brunette.

 _Hey, isn't that Sawamura-chan?_ The first year manager thought, looking towards the female player. _She doesn't look like herself._ Watching Sawamura scribbling in her notebook. _I wonder how she does it._ Haruno thought, nibbling on her lower lip. _Of all the other players, she's the only one who get the harshest training reign, if she mess up._

The teacher came in, everybody stood up by their seats.

"Good morning." They said in union. Sitting into their seats.

"Good morning class." The teacher said. "I'm Nakamura your sensei, Since I don't know you and none of you know each other. I expect you to stand up and introduce yourselves when I call your name by row."

From the corner of Haruno eyes, she saw Sawamura stiffen.

 _Wasn't one introduction enough!?_ Sawamura whined to herself. _I don't want anyone to know it's me!_

 _Then you shouldn't have joined the baseball team as a female player!_

 _Shut up you!_ Sawamura yells back mentally, not wanting to listen to the dark part of her mind. _If I wanted to listen to you and what I should of done, I'd have gone to Teikou!"_

 _Oh, seems like you were too busy sulking that you ignored almost everyone's introduction, right after this person it's you turn._ Her conscious mocked, glaring blankly at her desk, trying to get her nerves together, she does something stupid.

"Sawamura Eijun!"

 _Dammit it all!_

Standing up "I'm Sawamura Eijun." She says, frantically searching something to say next; hearing whispers around the room. In desperate attempt to preserve her dignity, she smirks coldly looking at the class. "And I'm gonna be Sediou's Ace!"

"Wait we have a girl on the baseball team?"

"Why is she even announcing this?"

"Is this girl serious?"

"Heh, ace?" Kanamura said, observing his teammate who hadn't noticed his presence in the class. In truth he hadn't even known it was her, She was more dressed up and pretty, looking like an actual girl, instead of the tomboy. That Toujou was often found talking and laughing with. "It's going to be a long road for you."

Haruno stared at the girl, who bravely ignored all the whispering around her. Murmurs that were trying to bring the girl down. _Sawamura-san…_ She thought, in awe and new found determination.

 _I want... that kind of determination!_

* * *

 **Review!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ace of diamond, Just oc's**

 **A/N: I think I may have made Miyuki a little to occ... Any questions concerns? Yea, I got nothing for this note...**


	6. Chapter 5

_Dear Baka senpai's_

 _It is I, your dear beloved SAWAMURA-CHAN!_

 _It has been Two weeks, since I got here and three weeks, since I left you guys at Nagano. Can't say it was a mistake anymore... Seidou is amazing... No… Beyond amazing. Words cannot even describe the experience of it._

 _Also you guys were wrong, I didn't need the pepper spray to threaten my roommates if they do anything inappropriate. I believe they treat me with the out most respect and as a little sister. It's not like they grab places they shouldn't when we wrestle each other or that they stare when I change. You guys worried for nothing, besides they wholeheartedly agreed to help set up the curtain of the lower bunk bed so I can have my privacy._

 _Anyway~The first day at Seidou was hard… If only because Ogiwara was there and people kept looking back and forth between us… Anything you would like to say I know you set him up to this Wakakana it has your fingerprints all over this!_

 _The players here are all so serious and fun to be around; (when there not ignoring me) I have sadly yet to prove myself that I do in fact deserve to be on this team... At least on my own without the coaches help... I kind of wished he ignored me on the first day of practice._

 _it's also kind of lonely... I'm so used to being able to crowd you guys and you guys me. But here... It's so different, it feels cold... Perhaps, I just need to get used to the atmosphere...? Which reminds me, since the first two weeks of spring, we've had training ever morning and evenings.. If only to see if we are fit for the positions we want; Now that i'm a player_

 _instead of a coach I grudgingly apologize to you guys for the training I gave you guys..._

 _I should of made you suffer MORE!..._

 _These guys would of toasted you in the first round of Koshien and Regional s. I'm so ashamed to now have found that out and am so glad you guys turned down any offers to play high school baseball. They would have killed you on the first day of training._

 _Sadly I must go._

Your beloved coach

\- Sawamura Eijun

* * *

The team were sitting down on the ground as they watched their coach with weary eyes. He had assembled them for a meeting, before they left school grounds.

The coach drew on the dirt, a small stick in hand. He knew despite his silence all his first string players eyes were on him.

"You boys get it, don't you, guys." He said."The fall tournament, confirms the selection. Then there's the final selection in the summer. Compared to those two, the spring tournament doesn't mean much. But today's our opponent is Ichidaisan High, the ones we lost to in the Fall tournament! We are going to return the favor to them ten times over!"

"YES SIR!"

Smirking he gestured to Yuki, who stood up and gathered his team into a huddle. "Yes, lets go as usual." The team followed their captain example. Stand up hunch down a bit, a hand over their heart. Smirking as they awaited for their captain to began the cheer.

"WHO ARE WE?" He yelled.

"THE KING SEIDOU!"

"WHO ARE THE ONES TO SWEAT THE MOST THAN ANYONE ELSE?!"

"SEIDOU!"

"WHO SHED MORE TEARS THAN ANYONE ELSE?!"

"SEIDOU!"

"WHO LOVES BASEBALL MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE!?"

"SEIDOU!"

"ARE YOU READY TO FIGHT?!"

They screamed.

"With our schools pride in our hearts we aim for just one thing!"

"OWNING THE NATIONALS!"

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!"

"LET'S GO!"

The team raised fist towards the sky, completing their cheer. Their aura's completely different pride and ambition shining in their eyes, standing up straight walking in sync. Like they were invincible, nothing not even an unstoppable force could take them down.

Their younger classmen looked at them with awe. As they walked past them towards the bus.

"A-amazing..." Someone whispered

"Their aura's are completely different..." Sawamura who stood apart from the group stared amazed at the sheer intensity of his upper classmen.

"Amazing isn't it?" Kaade whispered to his fellow pitchers. "To think in maybe a year or so it'll be us doing that."

 _And only one of us will have the Ace number…_ Was left unsaid.

Staring at the first string, Sawamura took in the forms and posture of all her upperclassman walking by. That didn't stop her searching for one particular person, despite the fact she had given him a dismissal a couple of weeks back; not that she was sure, he got the message, since he stilled seemed to eat with her and Ogiwara during lunch. She couldn't help but search for him. Finally her eyes landed on the catcher who walked forward with confidence, not even a glance of hesitation.

"I've seen that cheer on TV and I've really wanted to do it..." A blond teammate of hers said, as he talked to the rest of their fellow first years.

 _BAM!_ an echo of the pitch she threw that day, ran in her mind. The sound of the mitt when the ball hit into. The tingle of her left arm, the excitement and exhilaration of her heart as he caught the pitch.

"Man, I want to join them soon, too!"

"Alright let's head out to the field now! If you want to watch the game, get on the bus!" One of the upperclassman exclaimed.

"YOSH!" They ran towards one of the buses that were waiting and ready to take them to the game.

Sawamura just stood, watching her fellow first years run or walk towards the bus with excitement. Crossing her arms, looking at the bus indiculusly, before looking back to the now empty field.

"Eh, Sa-chan, aren't you coming?" Ogiwara asked, walking behind her, carrying a basket for his fellow managers.

"Neh, As much as I would like to go..." Sawamura looked up to the bright blue sky. Her hands sweaty all of a sudden, as her heart beated faster. "I can't." Turning around to give him a big smile, eyes brighter than ever. "Not it I ever want to be on the same field with them... I need to practice when they aren't..." _I can't stay back on the benches and admire them from afar, not when I can work on getting into the field._

Ogiwara smiled at her, knowing exactly the feeling she was feeling. It was the exact same feeling he had; when he practiced alone and the rest of his teammates left to go home once practice was over.

it was the determination to get better.

The passion for the game.

The thrill to go against unknown players.

The promise to play again and again with rivals…

He shook his head, it was better not to get into that, not yet. Not now. "Alright, just don't over do it, I'll videotape the game, so you'll know who you'll go up against either during the summer or the fall." Sawamura beamed at him, in happiness.

"Ne, can you give this to Kuramochi-Ni and Masuko-nii this note so they won't worry." She asked, grabbing his notebook and flipping it into a blank page. Quickly scribbling something down. He laughs, walking away from her and to the buses, where Kuramochi stood looking around.

Watching Ogiwara walk towards Kuramochi, she nods to herself and turns around and jogs towards the field.

XXX

"Oi, where's Sa-chan?" Kanade asked, looking around the bus, seeing that Ogiwara came in without the female.

"She staying behind." Ogiwara replied, slumping into a sit. "She wanted to practice."

"And mess the first game?" Kanade asked, in disbelief. "Doesn't she want to at least know thy enemy?" Ogiwara just holds up the Camera and smirks. "Who says she won't know?"

"You know." Toujou says, speaking up from the right side of the bus. "I've been meaning to ask you, how is it that you know Sawamura-chan?"

"Yeah, is she your girlfriend or something?" Kanade asked, innocently looking at the manager. Was it just Ogiwara or did suddenly everyone's eyes started to bore into the back of his head? Ogiwara shook his head, ignoring the cold air that ran through his back. "No!" He exclaimed. "She's just a childhood friend."

"So she's not taken then?" Kanade asked, trying to make conversation. Only to get smacked in the head by the blond friend of Toujou. "Oi! I was just asking!"

"Well don't ask stupid questions." The blond said. "We came here to devote the next three years to baseball and so has Sawamura."

"Kanemaru is right." Toujou said. "Besides dating a teammate is bad for the teams vibe."

"Not to mention she's the only girl, who is going to be spending even more time with us, than the managers." Kanemaru added, already grimacing at the future harassment to his teammate.

"What do you mean?" Asou asked, looking up from his conversation from Seki who had paused to listen in on the conversation.

"I mean it's obvious isn't it?" Kanemaru asked, crossing his arms. "She's the only girl in a boys baseball team, she's bound to get hounded by the millions of fangirls that we have throughout the school."

"But what about the managers?" Seki pointed out. "Surely, they'd been hounded and would back up Sawamura as well, they are a huge part of the team."

Kanemaru shrugs. "Yeah, but they have each other and know exactly what they're going through and if you haven't noticed Sawamura has interacted with them or anyone other than the pitchers, lately."

"Not to mention, most of them are all upperclassmen and Ogiwara is a guy who already has a fan club." Kanade pointed out, looking at Ogiwara enviously.

There was pause silence as they thought it over. Before they all turned to Ogiwara who was looking down on his notes. "What?" He asked, suddenly aware of the glares pointed at him.

Another blond just stared at his fellow first years, shaking his head at them and proceed to ignore them by putting an earbuds and continue to listen to music. Ogiwara sighed, looking at the blond he was sitting next to in envy for the earbuds.

He wished the bus would start moving, so they could change the topic.

XXX

"Ah! Look out!" A girl shrieked as she let go of a tire that rolled and bounced towards Sawamura who yelped as it send her flying. "I'M SO SORRY! ARE YOU OKAY!?" The girl yelled, running to Sawamura side, kneeling down, with a guilty face. Realizing that she just hit the only female baseball player, that wasn't a manager. _I can't believe I did it again..._ She thought with a groan. _Especially when I was trying to help... Sawamura…_

Rubbing her head, Sawamura blinked looking at the object that hit her from behind. "There's a tire here?" She muttered, eyeing the tire, twitching to get a rope and tying the tire and tying the rope to her waist and start running. Sawamura twitched, before shaking her head, _First things are first Ei-chan! Deal with the clumsy person first!_

Looking towards girl, with a slight glare, soften up as she watched the manager stutter to get the right words out. " I... Uhm... I thought..."

 _She reminds me of Ren, when he was asking me to catch for him..._ She sweat dropped at the comparison. _She also reminds me of Nobu who stuttered a lot when he first ask to become assistant manager._ Inwardly sighing, Sawamura decided to give the girl a break. It was obvious that the girl was nervous wreck and unsteady about being manager already. Why make it even harder for her?

"Is there another tire, by any chance?" She asked, Making the girl blink.

"Huh?"

 _And bingo was its name oh!_ Giving the girl a big smile. "Sah~ is there another tire somewhere?" Tilting her head, looking at the girl. "Oh wait, Gomen, gomen How rude of me." She rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm Sawamura Eijun and you are?"

"Y-Yoshikawa H-haruno."

"Great! Can I call you Haru-chan?!" Sawamura asked, looking at her hopefully.

Haruno was a bit taken back at the straightforwardness and eagerness of nicknaming her, staring at her hopeful yet slightly lonely look that Sawamura was giving her. She realized that the only other person Sawamura has interacted fully was Ogiwara. Yet, even he's busy with manager stuff and not having enough time to talk to Sawamura. Smiling softly, Huh, _Despite Sawamura-san's determination to continue Baseball_ (even if it left her alienated by many people) _. Sawamura seems to be timid.._ Haruno thought. _Being timid really doesn't suit her… I want… I want to…._ "Hai! Is it alright if I call you Ei-chan then?" _Wait was that too straight forward…?_

The relief smile that Sawamura aimed at her made it worth asking and relieved her from her worried. "So is there another tire around here somewhere?'

"Huh?"

"If I ever want to play on the same field with the first string, I need more than just a tiny tire!" Sawamura exclaimed, giving her a wide grin.

"H-hai!" Haruno rushed to get another tire out, before the other manager came to call her. Bringing some rope, she helped Sawamura tie rope on the tires. "Arigato! Haru-chan! We should hang out sometime." Sawamura gave her a peace sign; before running off.

Haruno couldn't help but feel dazed.

"What are you doing over there! Haruno?"

"Let's go to the game!"

Haruno snapped out of her dazed expression, rushing towards her Senpai's "GOMEN!"

XXX

" _Here Sawamura gave me this to give to you."_

Kuramochi walked into the first string bus, finding a seat in the 6th row, he slumped into the seat and took out a note that the first year manager gave him. Saying that it was from Sawamura.

 _Kuramochi- nii!_

 _I'll stay behind... Even when everyone is off, I have to work since. I'll most likely never be able to to join you guys! After all... I'm not the only only one who feels the pressure, to make it into first string for summer or fall. Masuko-nii been coming home late to practice at night because of one error. Doesn't help it's his and the third years last year to play._

 _One day i'm going to take scary face's ace number! Just you wait!_

 _\- Sawamura Eijun!_

He couldn't help but blink at the note, wondering where Sawamura got that ridiculous notion of her not being able to join them in first string anytime soon. Smirking to himself. _That's pretty cruel thing to say about Tanba... But work hard, you're gonna need it if you want to be ace._ The note was plucked out of his hands.

"Oi!" He shouted, looking up irritated.

"Neh, Kuramochi-nii, Huh?" Miyuki said, teasing. "Didn't know you and Sawamura were that close." Kuramochi twitched, snapping back the note from the smirking bastard. "What a cruel thing to say about Tanba-san, though. You'll need to teach her manners." Miyuki said, grinning wickedly. "Though of course I could always teach her instead."

"Miyuki you bastard, stay away!"

"Ahahaha, I didn't expect you to be the overprotective brotherly type!"

While Miyuki and Kuramochi argued with each other they didn't notice that the note was slipped away. The team members curious as to what it said, couldn't help but smirk at the gutsy first year. _To miss our game just to get better? How cruel._

 _She's got a good head though, she'll make a good ace one day. Has a lot of pride to head straight for the goal, even if it's just her personality._

 _Seems like Kawakami is going to have a lot of competition this year, once the third years retire, for the ace title._

 _XXX_

Looking up towards the blue sky, watching as the birds flew by the field.

 _There's a game right now..._ She clenched her left hand. _It's fine staying behind to practice and all... But I can't remember the last time I missed a senpai's game..._ She sighed, rotating her left shoulder. _Might as well practice pitching on my right side; After all, every time I pitch from there it looks like i'm going to throw the ball to the ground. I need to find the right muscle use…_

 _What's sad about it... I've had two years to practice pitching from my right side and it still looks horrible._

In all honestly she would have preferred to go to the game, but knowing herself and her current capabilities. She needed to get better, before taking in the joy and pleasure by watching from the sidelines. Going by that she was happy they all left. It gave her time to practice hip in alignments,(without being stared at). Being female meant she's more prone to getting them misaligned, if she wasn't careful. It also meant she could practice her batting without being made fun off, for the fact she can't hit a single ball…

She really, really did not want to hear anymore girls joke either….

"Let's go find a net and a basket of baseballs." She muttered to herself. Untying the tires from her waist and walked towards the shed. Having more than enough time to put the tires away later.

A couple of minutes later…

Standing on the mound she looked to where she set the net. Practicing her form, not daring to actually pitch just yet. Lifting her left leg up, practicing on how high it should be and where it should go, gripping the ball differently, each time. Her hand would be in her glove, before slowly and sure enough hiding behind her body.

It frustrated her to no end, she had an idea why, but she wasn't liking it one bit.

 _leg up!_ Raising her left leg up, she balanced herself on her right leg. Adjusting her form making sure that her hips were in the right position. Looking at the net, she imagined a mitt calling for a fast ball right down the middle. Exhaling, she gripped the ball. Pulling her arm back slowly before swinging her arm over, releasing the ball as she put her left leg down.

 _Unnatural_ her mind whispered, adjusting her even more. _I guess it can't be helped._ She thought staring at the net, letting out a deep breath. _When was the last time I practiced alone?_ She wondered. _It feels different now..._ grabbing a ball from the basket and tossing it up into the air. _Maybe I should practice batting,? It doesn't feel the same without pitching to Nobu._ Letting the ball drop onto her hand, she walked towards the net. Where she left a bat by its side. "Might as well." She muttered. Tossing the ball into the air. She swung the bat.

and missed.

Her eye twitched as she looked at the ball laying innocently on the ground.

 _These are times when I wish I wasn't ambidextrous!_ She thought bitterly, knowing the downsides of being able to pitch at both sides. She tossed another ball and swung the bat again, trying to get a hit this time, only to fail once again. _If only I could control the batting on my right. But I'd probably get a foul play with that…_

"Hey, is that fun?" She wiped around to look behind her to see a kid leaning on the fence looking at her bored. "If you need someone to practice with, how about me?" He said, crossing his arms. staring at her, with a passive face.

 _Furuya Satoru_ She thought, looking at him in the eyes, stunned that he was actually talking to her. _He hasn't talked or been willing to make conversation with anyone in the past few weeks._ She frowned, not liking the fact a pitcher would be willing to hide in plain sight, instead of trying to get along with there fellow pitchers. _I mean I know we're all narcissists, going on about one way or another trampling each other down, just to get a chance to be on the mound, but we're not that scary are we..?_

"H-how long have you been there!?" She asked, nervously. _Just how much had he seen!?_ sweat forming, Furuya looked at her with an expressionless face. "I've been here the whole time and I saw all of it."

 _So basically he saw me talk to myself like maniac and being stupid with the damn bat..._ She thought, dying inside. _WAIT DID HE SAY THE WHOLE TIME!? WHY DIDN'T HE SAY SOMETHING!?_ She was going to give him a peace of her mind, looking at him with tingles of red on her cheeks, eyeing him from top to bottom. "Why'd you stay behind."

"The bus left, while I was in the bathroom." He said, looking all too comfortable in his position. "It would have been a pain to go after it." Walking towards her. "Well honestly, i'm not interested in games, i'm not playing in."

"I see." She said, eyebrow twitching, both intrigued and irritated with the pitcher. Had he been Ren or Shu-chan; she would have smacked him upside the head for being a cocky little shit. "A bit over confident aren't you?"

"Same could be said about you." He retorted, looking at her with superiority.

She twitched "Wanna play catch?" She asked, hopeful to get away from the conversation.A slight pang in her heart as Furuya nods, making her wonder how long has it been since she played catch. _Miss you Hiro._ She thought, missing her dog.

* * *

"TOKYO SPRING TOURNAMENT QUARTERFINALS!"

 _Just what I ordered. T_ he catcher smirked _A fast inside slider._ Glancing towards the batter, looking a bit confused when the batter didn't look remotely concerned and swung just as the ball came close.

SMACK!

"WHOA! IT WENT OUT!" Someone in the cheering crowd yelled out.

"THAT'S THE FIRST TIME I'VE SEEN A HOME RUN OUT OF THE BLUE WITH THE BASES LOADED."

The batter smirked as he ran with ease, _ha, I still got it..._ He thought, listening to the crowds roar into approval.

"Gotten a bit full of yourself, hitting it all of a sudden like that." Kuramochi comments, grinning at him. Miyuki, only looks back to the pitcher on the mound noting that the pitcher has gone white as a sheet. "It was just a lucky shot." Miyuki say's, waving it off. "I won't do as well next time."

Soon the game declines slowly in favor of Seidou, with the pitcher giving up eight runs.

SEIDOU!

SEIDOU!

SEIDOU!

"He's running for it!" The pitcher has no time to freeze and throws it in the other direction, without it being a ball. Throwing the ball towards the catcher, he redirects the ball towards second, who catches it before the runner can slide towards the plate.

The shortstop who catched the ball grins as he taps the runner on the chest saying. "Out! Nice run."

Further back into the dugouts of Seidou opposing team. The coach looks at catcher, before looking back towards his own catcher, who blankly looks up at him, looking away from his player.

 _Miyuki Kazuya, the genius._

 _He's blocking the path…_

 _In high school baseball, there's only one person, who's been brought up as a catcher, that has a natural feel for baseball_

 _"_ Why didn't you come to us! Miyuki!" The coach at this point, wanting to pull out his hair in frustration of the lack of good catchers on his team or as good as Miyuki Kazuya. Instead he opts to sulk in the corner of the dugout, drawing circles.

"C-coach!" His players look at their coach in worry of his sudden depressed mood.

.

"Tch, they're not all that great." The catcher mutters, glaring holes at Seidou dugout, where the opposing team stood. "What do you mean?" a benchwarmers asked. Glancing at the bench wonder, the catcher starts to gear up. "It's true there amazing." He says grudgingly. "Much like last year's team, which was formed around the monster, known as Azuma Kiyokuni..."

"Seidou lineup, this year. Also has an explosive power, that's at national level." The coach pipes up, the bench warmer looks taken back at the sudden change of mood in his coach. "But it seems like they have the same problem this year as well." The coach said with a sigh. Gaining the players interest to listen in.

The team goes out to start in their positions. Kataoka crossing his arms glarest. _It probably bothers Katako-san quite a bit... since he used to be a pitcher after all!_

 _But... I guess you can count us lucky... If they had a pitcher that could make use of Miyuki leading... Then dominating the country wouldn't be a dream._

 _But even so... They lack an actual Ace._

* * *

Smiling Sawamura throws the ball back towards Furuya. "Seems like your having fun." He commented catching the ball with ease.

"Hehe, it's been a while, since i've played catch with someone." she answers, throwing the ball once again. "Seems like fun for you, but it's kind of Nasty." Said, Furuya.

"Eh?"

"The one's your throwing properly." Catching the ball with ease, Sawamura pauses looking at the ball in her mitt. _Am I holding back?_ Wondering if the ones she threw properly with her right hand had been the one's she hadn't thought at all about. _Maybe it's because i'm at ease and the ones I do think about…?_ Observing Furuya and his posture, she nods to herself. _I guess it can't be helped. I've been unconsciously holding back, since he's been holding back as well._ "Sorry, if this puts a damper on your fun, but fix your throw. It's disgusting."

Chuckling her fist clenched as she caught his newest throw. "Hang on, let me change my aim. Sometimes that helps." Said Sawamura smiling changing the grip of the ball , relaxing her stance as she threw the ball as hard as could, making the ball bounce up and hit the boy right in the stomach. _I don't like it when people hold back._

He glared, making her glare back. amberish eyes challenging him to do something about her last throw. "Is that an invitation for me to throw harder too?" He asked, not bothering to wait for her reply.

He wound up and Sawamura watching closely to his stance, waited as the ball came at her at the speed of at least 125km/h. Before sidestepping, changing her grip on the ground and catching it with ease, she winced a bit as the ball slid into the palm of her right hand. Taking off her glove to find that her left wrist really wasn't liking the extra attention she had just gave it. Looking back at the pitcher, gently and slowly moving her wrist around to get rid of any pain, she mutters. "You don't really play around now do you?"

The boy started to shake with wide eyes, a hint of interest behind them now. "What's your name?"

Her left arm tingle with excitement, which faded just as quickly as it came. Huffing, she crossed her arms. "Seriously you asked now?" She asked, amused. " Sawamura Eijun, Seidou future ace."

* * *

 **Review!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **A/N: Okay, longest chapter even if by a bit; sorry I haven't updated like I usually would. Had technology difficulties. I think I either made Sawamura a bit too cannon or too occ I can't decide which hopefully I made it a little bit of both. Anway almost to chapter 7!**

 **Diclaimer : I own nothing but my Oc's!**

 _ **OMEKE!**_

* * *

 _Stupid! Stupid Stupid!_ She thought to herself repeating it like a mantra. _How could you be so stupid and declare something like that! On the first day too! They had no idea you were the girl that entered to play baseball and they thought it was just a rumor too!_

She wanted to scream to curl up into herself, already seeing the glares directed towards her by the female population. Her life was going to be hell on earth here,wasn't it? Letting out a sigh, grabbing her stuff she left the classroom deciding it would be safer for her to eat away from the eyes of her classmates.

 _They had no idea it was me, anyways!_ Walking up the stairs, trying to figure out a way onto the rooftop of the school, not daring to go into the cafeteria until she had someone to sit with. _It's going to be a long and lonely year isn't?_ She thought moping over the fact she wouldn't have any female friends for awhile, not unless she wanted to accidentally befriend a female who was only out to get her or get close to one of her teammates.

It wasn't like she couldn't just drag herself and be only associated with the guys of her team unless she wanted to be in ire of someone. Finding the rooftop, shoulders slumping as she opened it.

"Sup."

She stood frozen staring at the scene of a young man already sitting on the rooftop, eating. "Fuku!" She shrieked, pointing a finger at him. "What are you doing up here?" She demanded, looking at her arch ex-rival suspiciously. "No wait! Don't answer that What are you doing here, in general?"

"I thought it was obvious." He said, looking at her blankly. "To play baseball." sniffing, he went back to his lunch. "And getting away from noisy people down stairs."

Sawamura just looked at him with a slight twitch. "You know what I mean." She says gritting her teeth. "Why didn't you go to Hakone academy?"

Fuku in a brief moment pauses to look at his ex-rival. "Because Seidou seems more interesting than going to a school that expects me to follow my family's footsteps." said Fuku. "What about you? Why come here instead of Rakuzen?"

She stayed silent, looking anywhere but him before sighing, realizing her own error. "Sorry." looking down at the ground. "You know why." Turning to look at him with determined eyes. "To play baseball."

Humming, Fuku moves and makes a gesture for her to sit. Something which she gladly takes. They eating in silence, not daring to look at each other as they eat. Fuku finishing his meal asks.

"How's the arm?"

"Great." Sawamura replies with a chipped tone. "Mentally..?" She trailed off, from the corner of her eyes she could see Fuku slump down.

"Sorry." Fuku says.

"Not your fault." She replies, leaning into his shoulder and looks up at the sky. "Wasn't your team anyways."


	7. Chapter 6

sadasdasd

* * *

The next day…

"What's up with you?" Sawamura said, pointing her chopsticks towards Ogiwara, who sulked in despair.

"Nothing, nothing." He waved her off, depressed. Concerned for her friend she put down her second bowl; which was halfway finished. "Okay, you have three seconds to tell me what's wrong, before I decide to tell the whole school your shipping our teammates with each other." She said, making him choke on his own spit.

"YOU WOULDN'T!" He cried out.

"I would." She said, narrowing pointed eyes, pointing her chopsticks at him scathingly. "Now talk."

"It has nothing to do with baseball though.." He sulks, hoping that this would deter her away from his situation, after all she was a baseball nut! What kind of sports nut would care about anything that wasn't related to their own sport? Rolling her eyes. "So?" She asked, seeing through his defense "That has nothing to do with why your upset."

Okay, so maybe she wasn't a baseball nut after all.. Ogiwara concluded, taking in her form, shrugging that idea away. Nah, she was a baseball nutter, she just hid it better than anyone else or perhaps it was a baseball player thing? He wondered for a brief moment if there were any differences between basketball nutter and a baseball nutter?

"Ahem." Sawamura clearing her throat drew his attention back to her. He winced at the stare she was giving him. With a defeated sigh, he said."I learned recently that they don't have a basketball team here." After a few minutes. Sawamura stared at him blankly.

"But I thought the sound of the ball bouncing and the shoes squeaking made you sick to your stomach?" Sawamura questioned.

Ogiwara grimaced at the reminder. "It does, but I just thought...You know...I would have the option to always go back." He says quietly, not daring to look her in the eyes, fearing that she would be judging him, for quitting a sport that he still loves dearly, but too hateful of it

"You know it's nothing shameful to say your scared." she tells him, quietly. "Scared to face an opponent too strong, that plays you right off the bat not bothering to take you serious…" looking rather far away. "The look in their eyes as their play tells you everything..." Shaking her head away from the thought, she looks at Ogiwara. "You can always make a basketball team." She reminds him. "I'm sure there are plenty of people who would want to play basketball, mind you all except, the baseball nutters." She gestured around the room.

"I guess." Ogiwara said, shoulders slumping down.

Finally taking notice of the room atmosphere, She observe all her teammates who were all solemn and less loud than usual. "Which reminds, everyone's being pretty quiet, did something happen?" She asks. Ogiwara opens his mouth to reply, but was beaten to it by someone else. "You haven't heard?" Miyuki said, setting his tray down next to hers. "Heard what?" She asks.

"The first years are going to have a game with the second and third years tomorrow,"said Miyuki, Raising an eyebrow at him. "Oh that, yea I heard about it but it doesn't make sense for everyone to be so…" Gesturing around the room. "quiet." Sawamura finished, looking around the room, commenting. "After all, it's a bit obvious don't you think?"

"What is?" Ogiwara piped up, not wanting to be left forgotten from this conversation. Narrowing his eyes at Miyuki who was paying Sawamura with too much attention in his opinion and sitting too close.

"Ace-sama, was forced to leave the mound and is currently placed in second string;" Sawamura said, looking towards where the third years sat. "Which means in coaching terms, either he gets his mind in the game or else he'll be replaced." _oldest trick in the book really._ Sawamura thinks looking away from the third years. _Especially, when ace is not so trusting in the catcher calls… In other words, I wonder if Miyuki realizes the problem in their battery?_

"Sounds rather harsh if you ask me." Ogiwara said, Samwaura nodded at him drinking her milk quietly. Putting it down she looks at Miyuki "I'm sure you already figured it out." She said, making him nod "With Tanba-san and Misuko-senpai already demoted into second string, this game is to weed out the ones that aren't exactly fit to be in first string and bring in the pitchers." Miyuki said

"He'll be looking for fresh new blood, if Ace-san can't get it into his mind. Of course this means more than likely bo-coach will give the ace number to the second year; what's his name... Kawakami..?" She trails of looking towards Miyuki, who nods in confirmation. "Since he has more experiences in matches. This also means that when the third years leave; we'll have more experienced pitchers to fall back on when the new team assembles in fall. That is if coach is thinking ahead of course." Sawamura added. "Presently, this should give ace-san mind back into the right place because there would be no way in hell, a third year would want to lose to a first year. In fact this should give _all_ third years a better mindset. If they want to get onto that field, for their last year and a chance to go to Koshien." _Though If i'm right, he'll be looking at the pitchers section with more interest then, After all better safe than sorry._ She thought, not noticing that people around her were eavesdropping into her explanation.

"I didn't know you were this smart." Miyuki remarked, Making Sawamura twitch at the indirect insult, though she was sure it was in fact an insult to begin with.

"I dunno sounds pretty ruthless to me." Ogiwara commented, looking closely at Sawamura. "Did your head coach do something like this Sa-chan?" Sawamura paled, _Shoot! I was hoping I wouldn't have to explain how I know this! Tadano-senpai and Yukio senpai weren't pleased when they found out my plan to get them into the right mind set. My coaching style wasn't that harsh though... They can't know, I didn't really have a coach at all!_ "Ehehe, something like that." Refusing to look at the two, grabbing her half finished bowl and begins to finish it.

"Hey... Is it okay if I sit here?" Sawamura looks up and meets direct eye contact with Furuya.

Noticing who exactly it was sitting next to Miyuki-san, he moves directly towards her seat.

Noticing that Furuya moved his right foot more directly towards Miyuki and her, she quickly gets off her seat and grabs her third bowl allowing him to fall unexpectedly into the seat. _That teme!_ She thought, fuming. _He was prepared to push me off!_

"Do you really feel so threatened by presence that you felt the need to kick me off?" She asked, "happy.'' Continuing to finish of her bowl, having seen a tick mark appear on the teme's forehead. "Miyuki..." He said, not looking at him at all. "I don't feel like anyone here will be able to hit my pitches tomorrow." Sawamura freezing in her gesture to eat her final bite, noticing the room was getting colder in their direction. "If I'm right will you be my catcher?" If Sawamura hadn't started to shiver at the indirect glares thrown her way, she would have commented on how that sounded like a marriage purposeful right there.

 _He has a death wish doesn't he?_ She thought, fidgeting as a couple of third years moved menacingly towards their direction, Ogiwara pulled on her sleeve slowly led her away, from the cafeteria.

The last thing they heard before fleeing the cafeteria was "Hey rookie!" as well as the screeching slam of someone hands onto the table.

Sawamura let out a shaky breath, finally relaxing her shoulders. Not having noticed how tensed and cold she had gotten in there.

"You okay?" Ogiwara asks, rubbing her back.

"Wara-Kun?" She asks, blankly staring at the ground, her body warming back to it's correct temperature

"Hmm?"

"Why am I on the ground heaving?"

"...I dunno." Ogiwara said, helping her stand up. "Maybe your getting a cold."

XXX

She was tired, so tired... The teacher wouldn't care if she fell asleep in his class, right? Right? It wasn't like her grades would suffer at all. _Plus, it's not like I don't know all the information he's saying so…_

Putting up a book to cover her soon to be crime. She lays her head onto her desk, arms making a makeshift pillow. _Plus Haru-chi will come to my rescue, before any of our classmates do anything… so..._ Closing her eyes, she falls asleep in class.

"Ah, ah I wouldn't sleep now if I were you Mura-chan!" She twitched, hearing the annoying voice calling her by that stupid nickname, he came up with a long time ago. Groaning she lifts her head to look at the culprit.. "What are you doing here Fuku-chan?"

He smirked at the sleep deprived glare. "The bell rang for lunch." He said, shrugging. "Thought I'd come here for tips and advice." Casually smiling like an idiot "After all I know the Akagi ace should have notes on almost everyone on the team by now." Scowling at him, noticing rather quickly he said that line a bit louder than usual allowing their other two teammates to over hear.

 _Damn...He's got allies now._ She thought, feeling a bead of sweat under the pressure of not wanting to look like a fool in front of her teammates. "Which ones?" She asked, knowing that Fuku wouldn't let this go, until he got what he wanted.

"Tanba-san and Kawakami-senpai." He said, immediately. Making her snort. "Of course you'd pick the pitchers." Sawamura muttered to herself. Making him raise an eyebrow.

"Is there any other players I should be worried about?" He asks, annoyed that she would be acting like a mother scolding her child. Raising an eyebrow at him. "Have you always been this cocky?" She asked, tilting her head. "And for your information, yes. The Catchers, if I were you" Making Fuku mentally cursed himself, that he had forgotten that not everybody was like Sawamura or Yamamato Takashi. "Tanba-san from what I've gathered from Mochi-ni was injured in his second year, briefly of course! But because he hurt his arm means he just recently returned to the club. If that Intel is true that explains the reason why his game is off and currently in second string." Sawamura informs them. " Hit on the low ball just enough that it should throw him off. Which means if one us bats good enough he should off completely." _Though i'm not exactly sure if that's true considering who his catcher would be during this game… "_ He's also rather scary looking." Fuku-san twitches at the comment knowing exactly what it meant.

"This is all you have on him, isn't it?" Fuku said.

"He's pretty scary." She sulks, looking at him wide eyed. "Plus, I'm sure he'll strike you out! Even if I gave you more data on him! He's that good, when he's in the right mindset and how below you are compared to him."

"Sawamura..." Fuku said, staring at her blankly and blue eyes staring at her intently.

"Just saying." She mocked showing him her hands, with an eye roll at him. "Kawakami-senpai, hmm..?" She thinks it over, grabbing her notebook from her bag. Flipping the pages, she stopped at a certain section she wrote for Kawakami-senpai. "That actually depends..." She commented, not bothering to look away from her notebook. "He has a rather good ball control, so be careful," Looking at Fuku in the eyes. "he's the kind of pitcher you'll have problems with Fu-chan; he's a ground pitcher and if he somehow gains confidence and an ego in this match, we'll be in trouble."

Fuku, reading from her notebook asks. "How do you think we'll do against them?"

"Hmm, Pitchers are like lions, remember? kings of the jungle basically dominating the mound; they won't be willing to give up the mound... So... let's hope your ego's will stays in tack, instead of being eaten by those pitchers."

"Sawamura." Surprised to hear her name from one of her other teammates in class, she glances warily behind her, to see a blond looking at her. "Hmm?"

"You never said anything about the catcher." He said, looking at her critically. "It looked like you wanted to share info about the catcher more than anyone else on the field."

Stunned that one of her teammates were actually listening. "Just thought you'd want to know your enemies more." She said with a shrug. "After all it's not the pitcher or batter that manipulates the game." _They just manipulate the chance_ s

Looking at her teammates, and then towards the window. She thinks feeling slightly nervous about the outcome of her information. _This is a game likely to show us how below we are to high school baseball..._

* * *

Saying they were gloomy was actually an understatement, Sawamura surmised. One had his head covered in a towel, another was bowled over with his arms on his thighs and a blonde asshole had taken to sprawling his whole arm length over the back of the bench he was sitting on while he sweat uncontrollably. It didn't take a genius to realize every last one of them had lost their spirits and wills over the back-breaking three innings. Even those that hadn't been playing had batted breath.

 _so..._ She thought. _This is how far below are we right now compared to our Senpai's…_ Clenching a hand, she trembled, _Seems… Exhilarating…._ She thinks, a huge smirk playing onto her face as she stares at the field.

Ogiwara nudges her, making her look back to him with a raised eyebrow. 'What?' She mouth.

"Go tell them something." He whispers. "Make them pump as you are or the game won't last long enough to show off just how impressive you are."

Frowning, she glances over her teammates. They can't be that bad right? Biting her lower lip she glances towards her fellow pitchers and winces over their defeated looks. Sighing she looks back to Ogiwara and nods.

"What's wrong, guys?" Sawamura said, walking towards them with a smile on her face "What's with the gloomy faces?"

Everyone in the dugout turned to look at Eijun, who had finally decided to put her hair into a messy bun after it had gotten in her face earlier.

"We only just finished the third inning!" She said, trying to cheer up her team. "We still have six more to turn this whole thing around, so let's not lose our spirit!" She laughed to make more mirth, while the others just sweatdropped in dread at the thought that she could even think of reversing the score, when they were just concerned about how many more runs they could give up.

Mummers started to float around, the typical ones anyway…

How could a girl understand. What is she thinking? She's just a girl. She doesn't know what it's like.

"Oi, useless. Stop talking big, you probably don't even know what the speed of batted balls, real runners or slides are! You grew up in the sticks and your body isn't the same as ours." Sawamura looked at the person who said that, the smile wiped of her face.

Everyone was silent waiting for a response from her, holding her head up high to encourage them rather than bring them down like they were trying to do to her.

The strong and steely voice that seemed to bounce off the walls of the dugout permeated into the freshmen's souls. "Is that so?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. "Then why don't you go out there and show me what "real" baseball is then." She growled out. "You can't go onto a battlefield thinking you'll be defeated, or else you'll never play like you usually do! Why don't you try to test your skills against the upperclassmen."

Staring into the eyes of all her teammates. "That's what I'm going to do anyway. I can't tell if I'm weak unless I face someone stronger, and you can't get stronger unless you are first weak."

They were all stunned into silence again from her words and slowly seemed to rise from their struggling messes, until the same blond went and brought it all down again. "Shut up. You're just a girl. You don't know what you're talking about. Why don't you just go back home to Nagano or whatever. I'm sure they miss having idiotic country girls over there."

She glared at the person,who she noted to her dismay was one of her classmates that was usually nice to her; the usual warm amber eyes were cold as ice that brought shivers to everyone. "I'm sorry if i'm not a _boy."_ She said, sneering at the blond, making her fellow pitchers jump a bit from the attitude change. "But i'm pretty sure, We're all here for the same reason." Staring into the blue eyes of the blond, her glare making her gulp. "To play baseball." She said. "Seidou is _a team_. A team where _we_ came to play baseball. Everything else is secondary. But if you can't get passed something as simple as gender, be weak then. If you aren't even willing to struggle, you don't deserve to ever be on first string."

The boy unwilling to let her talk down to him any longer, gathered the courage to slam her against the wall. "Yeah? And what would you know?"

Her eyes widen slightly at the sting of pain on her back, as the blond growled in her face.

Seeing how his long time rival was being treated "OI!" Fuku said, angrily getting up. "Let her go!" Being held back by a few of his fellow first years, preventing him from taking action to help his long time rival. "Let me go!" He growls at the traitors.

Sawamura seeing that no one was going to help, matches the blond's gaze. "I know that my roommate messed up once and was kicked off the first string for that little mistake that cost them one run in their last match. He swings his bat until two in the morning to make up for it to become better at something he's already good at." shoving him away lightly, "I know that I've had to claw my way to get here and all it takes is one screw up and I'm done for." Stepping away from the boy, in disgust. "So what about you, huh? What else have you done but make our team miserable as you."

Fuku finally getting his teammates to let him go, shoved the blonde away from Sawamura, who was trembling ever so slightly, looking around the dugout, she tsked and left.

XXX

The coach called for the freshmen to switch and Eijun walked out. She didn't even care if she could pitch or not, she had to let off some steam. The coach could see it and wasn't going to give her the mound easily as he pointed to the right outfield.

Despite the fact that she didn't mind if she couldn't pitch with the way her mind was muddled, she had still been expecting to walk towards the mound based on her body's position. _I really hope the ball doesn't come to my side..._ She thought. _I don't think I'll be in the right state to have enough ball control._ Paying attention when the new makeshift team started their defense as the upperclassmen headed to the plate. Although Eijun knew she wasn't the best when it came to out-fielding, she wasn't the worst. _Thank you guys and senpai's._ She thought. _Strange, I taught them everything, they know about baseball and I still have to send a thank you card._

Oddly enough, the first swing went her way, easily catching it finding the first baseman and throwing it his way. The only problem was that since she was making a fast play, she didn't pay enough attention to her grip the ball managed to curve low and hit the runner.

"SAFE!"

Her eyes widened, realizing she hadn't paid attention to her grip and twisted her wrist just enough to make it curve. Hiding her flushed face with her hat, not daring to look at anyone.

She inwardly cringed when the accusation came into place.

"SERIOUSLY SHE AIMED TO HIT THAT RUNNER!."

"HORRIBLE! THERE'S A DEMON ON THE FIRST YEAR TEAM!"

From the corner of her eyes, she could see the first string catcher clutching his stomach laughing as tears streamed down his face. She never wanted to strangle someone so much in her life, then she did right then and there. _I officially hate using my right arm!_

"Oi! SAWAMURA!" Miyuki yelled, making her turn to him with a dreadful feeling. "If your going to look pissed off and hot! Make sure you back up what you talking!"

 _H-hot?!_ Her face flushed even harder than it was, before attempting to scowl at the catcher and turned her attention to the game. _Damn bastard must be low on caffeine if he's talking nonsense._

The third year slowly got up and rubbed his back as the baseman looked at him worriedly. "A-are you alright?" The baseman asked.

"Rather than worry about me, you should be worried about your team. " The third year replied, not bothering to even look at his younger class-men. "Third base of a simply right fly... WE'RE GOING TO MAKE A HUNDRED MORE RUNS THAN YOU IN THIS GAME YOU KNOW."

The first years eyes widen. "Wha..."

Sawamura glanced towards the person she hit by accident, rolling her eyes at her fellow first years. _Well what do you expect?_ She thought, shifting her weight to her right leg. _they've been here for two years busting their butts off; it's not like their going to give their positions to us willingly._

 _"_ Pitcher change! Furuya Satoru get on the mound!"

Watching as the other players commented and looking around for the pitcher. She noted that none of her fellow pitchers had clue to who Furuya was. _I really need to get him talking to the rest of us otherwise he'll be outcasted among the pitchers._ Furuya getting up and walked out of the dugout, without a single word to his teammates, shoving right past some of them who tried to say something to him. Without a hint of distraction and indifference face he walked towards the mound. Smirking, under her hat. She watched on with hidden interest. _Showing off before you even get on the mound?_ She thought. _Typical._ looking around the field to see the older players look like they had just won a prize, their expression screaming with dark glee; as they watch furuya get on the mound.

""KNOCK THAT FIRST YEAR DOWN!" The older players yelled, jumping up encouraging the smirking batter.

"KNOCK DOWN HIS EGO!"

"BITCH CAN'T PLAY!"

The catcher trying to signal a time out so he could talk to the pitcher, was ignored. Furuya, winding up, made the catcher resigned and readied himself to catch the pitch. _sah, if I hadn't caught your pitch I would have thought you were being a bit too cocky._ She thought, frowning in annoyance. Seeing that Furuya threw the ball, already without a single heistance.

She wasn't shocked that the ball had bounced off the catcher's mitt and caused the coach's mask to fly off because the catcher couldn't even catch a tip of the pitch. The coach had moved out of the way at just the right second. Coach Kataoka looked at him with a wild grin. "Congratulations Furuya, you can practice with the first-string starting tomorrow."

"Wait! But coach." The Second year said, looking fully alarmed.

Ignoring the second and third years protesting, pointed to Sawamura in the outfield, "Pitcher and inning change." She started walking back when the third years made a fuss about how they wanted to hit his pitch and not to just change the inning back to defense for them, but the coach had cut them down since he knew none of the first years would be able to catch it Furuya's pitch.

Furuya quickly walked over to Eijun with purpose and snatching her hand. "OI!" holding it up high, he did something unbecoming of him. He yelled back home, "She can catch it. I know she can!"

She froze. _No,_ She thought, her face twisting in slight horror. _I don't want to be a catcher again, it was bad enough the first time around! I don't want to do it a second time!_

The coach contemplated for a minute just because the sheer image of it seemed amusing, but shook his head. He didn't want Sawamura to catch since he knew he wanted to see her skills on the mound. He could already tell that the two would be amazing rivals, one of them likely to be ace or captain, and Coach Kataoka already had a perfect catcher for the next two years. He then considered getting Miyuki into the mix, but the catcher had made it clear that he would only participate unless he absolutely had to.

The man sighed and motioned that Furuya could head back to the bench, making the boy give off an aggressive aura. It was clear that he only wanted to pitch, and for some reason took out his frustration by glaring at the girl beside him who only glared right back in retaliation.

Definitely rivals.

XXX

Sawamura fired up, when it was her turn to batter up in the beginning of the fifth inning. "Five more chances left! We can do this! We're not going down without a fight!" She manically swung her bat with a huge grin on her face. Letting out cackles occasionally to boost the freshmen's spirits.

She happily pointed at herself, "I'm going to make the break through today!," She turned to her team with a smile and winked at them grinning. "Make sure to watch the pitches! We're not going down just yet!" Running without reservation to the home plate, not wanting to hear the freshmen get more depressed and also not wanting Coach Kataoka to call the game. Not noticing the stunned and confused faces of her fellow first years.

She immediately noticed that the upperclassmen pitchers had been changed while she was getting ready, and realized that it was the same pitcher she had helped; when he was getting attacked by the overgrown gorilla.

Her eyes gleamed at him with a knowing look, She bowed to the catcher as she exclaimed. "Let's have a good game!"

* * *

 **Review!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **A/N: I almost went overboard with this chapter. I think I may have made a mistake with Sawamura character in this chapter or not I hope not.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ace of diamond!**

* * *

 **Omeke**

"You done?" Her cousin said, crossing his arms as he watched her struggle.

"No!" She replied, getting into a ready position. "I can do this, now give me the ball!"

"Ei-chan." He sighed. "Alright, I'll toss the ball one more time, but afterwards we'll have to go home if you get a bloody nose again."

"Right!" His sweet little cousin said, readying herself.

Serving the ball, he watched as his cousin moved to where the ball was moving her hands, hitting the ball with her forearms. He winced as the ball flew up back right back at her making her move back to not get hit.

"EI-chan! Watch out!"

Realizing too late on what she was about to trip on, she shrieked as she fell onto the hard ground.

Bite!

"Ow! Ow!" Ei-chan yelped, moving her leg, to look at a small wounded puppy biting her.

"Ei-chan!"

Not bothering to look up to her Daichi-nii. She looked towards the puppy who's ears were flat on it's skull growling at. "Daichi-nii wait!" She shrieked out jumping from the ground to get up in front of the already wounded animal.

"You'll hurt it!" She said, looking slightly wide eyed on how close her face almost connected to her Daichi-nii's foot.

"I'll hurt it?" Daichi said, dumbfounded. "It bite you!"

"So?" Sawamura said, not letting go to the clawing puppy, _Okaa-san is going to kill me when she see Ei-chans scratched arms from the puppy._ "I would to is someone tried to kill me by accidently tripping over me!"

"It's an animal!"

"So!" His cousin was not pouting, nope, nope. He refused to look at his cousin's cute little puppy dog eyes staring into his soul.

"You can't take that thing home!" Daichi declared, making his cousin puff out her cheek pouting up at him with dareful eyes.

"Watch me!"

A couple years later….

"Hiro." Daichi said, scratching his cousins dog. "Do you remember this place?"

"Achoo." The dog sneezed, putting his head onto the lap of his owners cousin.

"Yeah, probably unpleasant times…" He commented. "I can't believe they let her keep you though." He had been pretty darn sure they wouldn't allow his baby cousin who was barely six keep the puppy.

They had almost gotten rid of the puppy, until it tracked down something unusual on the farm.


	8. Chapter 7

lkjlkjl

* * *

"Oh, that's right that girl came here with your high recommendation, right?" Oota said, looking at the charts, glancing up to the field every now and then. "How's her batting?"

"To be honest, I'm not really sure." Rei said, adjusting her glasses. Glancing towards the batter's box. "Her team usually made sure to end it quickly, before she came into the batting box. So I'm guessing if they were trying to end it quickly, not good."

After some practice swings, she got into position and glared at the pitcher with a glint in her eyes. _Let's hope my team catches on to what I'm about to do._ She thinks glancing towards the dugout from the corner of her eyes.

 _Yea, because if they don't, then what your about to do is totally useless._

 _Shut up!_

Kawakami smirked. _Still staring without a hint of respect._ He thought, _I think it's about time we show you how to respect your Sempai's_ nodding to Miyauchi who gave the direct orders, readying himself to pitch.

 _Kawakami-senpai is a ground ball pitcher..._ Sawamua thought. _Which means he's less likely to throw a ball to a freshman..._ She grimaced. _Guess, Fouls will have to do._

Foul!

Foul!

Ball!

 _Guess, I was wrong about the_ ball. She thought, furrowing her eyebrows, as she stared at the pitcher trying to figure out which pitch he was going to throw next. _Though to be honest that looked more like a strike to me._

Foul!

 _The ball was a lucky break, but he won't be giving me another ball._ She thought, disappointed in herself for thinking otherwise. _And I can't hit any more fouls! I'm already on my last one! I'll need to hit for one at least!_

Looking at him with a more determined face, he smirks. _She's the only one who's been putting up a fight, who still has fight left in her._ Tossing the ball up in the air, Remembering what his senpai told him, taught him when he was still here. _Those who can't play seriously... Alway's…_

" _People like that girl, Takashima-san scouted… Remember to…"_

 _KEEP THEM DOWN UNTIL THE LAST PITCH!_

Sawamura seeing a shift in his position, reading his movements ever so carefully. Readied herself, for the upcoming pitch. _It's going to be the same speed._ She thinks, _But if what I gathered then the pitch is going to come downwards, horizontally._ She felt her eyebrow twitch. _In other words a sinker... damn it!_ Her face twisted up in fierce concentration.

 _Remember there are two ways to hold a sinker ball,_ She thought, trying to keep herself relaxed. Wouldn't do to bat if she was tense. _If we had a runner on base a wild pitch would have been preferable, it would still be preferable even if we didn't have a runner on base._

Kawakami swung his arm down, one eye barely visible because of his hat, and in an instance the ball was gone, faster than she was expecting it. If she didn't lower the bat enough, she'd miss the ball completely.

Golden amber eyes took in the fact the game would be over for her, _I can't let it end before it really starts!_ Swinging the bat, her eyes widen as the bat barely touched the ball, allowing it to go to it's course towards the mitt. "Damn!" She cursed herself for being thrown off from a sinker.

 _Maybe I should of had the senpai's train me in batting, instead of outfield stuff..._ She considered, numbly of what she should have been practicing during the year, she entered Seidou.

"NOT YET! THE CATCHER DROPPED THE BALL!" A yell from the dugout snapped her out of her daze.

Not bothering to check to see if whoever yelled said was true. Because if she had an advantage, she'd take it - quickly ran to first base as fast as she could, making her trip on the way and get a face full of dirt and plate. She heaved over the plate with a smile. She knew it was a safe, before the umpire could even call it.

Of course there were mummers going around that a girl was the only one to go on base, but she was too tired and happy to care.

"I can't believe"

"A girl got to first base before the others…"

"Seems like she has spunk."

Looking back to the dugout to where the person yelled. _I'm surprised he had even yelled at all,_ Eyeing the pinkette that sat like he did nothing. _He stayed quiet throughout the whole thing,_ She thinks, looking back to when the blond shoved her to the wall _Then again I hadn't really noticed him at all._ She smiled. _I was probably being short sighted again._

 _XXX_

The upperclassmen conglomerate on the mound, making a plan.

Two batters out later and Sawamura started to sweat a little bit. It was clear that if the underclassmen didn't score, the coach was going to call the game early. Although she knew that she had proven herself enough for first string practice, that didn't mean she wanted to let down her teammates, even when she could tell they weren't giving it their all.

Gritting her teeth, she thought, _I'm trying to steal a base, but there's no opening._ She whined. _And the only one who's at least actually putting in the effort to try and score was Fuku..._ She sulked, at the lack of effort her team put. _Come one guys! We might not be able to turn things around, but we can't give up now!_

That's when she heard the dugout getting rowdy behind her, apparently Furuya didn't want to play anything anymore since he had "Nothing left to do". Every part of her twitch in annoyance, _Okay, mister high and mighty._ She scowled; _just because I didn't want to catch your pitches. Does not mean you can give up on this team! At least try to boost up moral support or help me if your bored! If I was coach or this was the Akagi team I would have drop kicked you right about now! I mean really, he wants to go train by himself in the middle of A game! The game is never finished until the last ball is thrown and I'm still stuck on base!_

Blowing her bangs out of the way, _Sure he's already proven himself to be good enough for first string, but this is just pissing me off._

She didn't want to admit it, but she was worried that this would lower the moral of the team, even further. So she addressed her teammates. "Don't give up! The game's only just begun! If I can make it back home, then we will have plenty of chances to prove ourselves. Let's make it to first string everyone! Together!"

She couldn't help shiver, feeling the cold jeers from some of her teammates, Glancing to where the pitcher left, she felt a wave of relief washed over her as she saw Miyuki stopping the pitcher from leaving the field. she was never more happy to see Miyuki, who had come to watch the game; _While I don't think Miyuki is going to be able to convince Furuya to play, at least he'll stay and watch_. She'll definitely would owe Miyuki something after this.

 _Now I think it's time to get our team pump!_

XXX

Furuya glancing down at the catcher he so admired, "Will you come catch for me now? This game is already over. A single person can't lead a team to victory. Baseball isn't that simple."

Miyuki simply chuckled, from his seated position on the ground.

"Then what is an Ace to a team? You certainly can't play baseball by yourself, first-year."

The team from the dugout glared daggers at the pitcher who left them without a care in the world, The blond talked to the first string catcher. "Damn, what up with him? Just because he can go up to the first string..." The blond said, a few people who knew that Fuku was still mad at the blond, held him back from attacking the Blondie.

"We all want this game to end as soon as possible." Someone muttered.

Behind them from the corner of the dugout,came a snicker. "So what exactly did you guys come here to do?" Turning around to see a pinkette sitting in the corner relaxed and smiling at them coolly. "The coach only wants to see results. How good you were in junior high is irrelevant. It's about time you figured that out."

Their eyes widens, as He shoves a bat towards the chin of the Blondie that insulted Sawamura a while ago. "If you have no ambition, then let me." Fuku looked at the pinkette with a bit of respect, an envy that he was allowed to look threatening, Seeing that the pinkette standing up and was about to walk past him, he handed him a helmet, with a grin on his face.

The pinkette put on his helmet leaving the dugout; without the so much of approval of the other first years, other than Fuku-sans. "Excuse me!." He shouted, making the coach and the catcher look towards him. "I'd like to call for a member change!"

"I'm playing as the pinch hitter is me!" He said, smiling as he brought out his wooden bat. Surprising the rest of the first years.

The crowd laughs as they look at the first year.

"Who died and made you king!?" One of the first years yelled in the dugout, Making Fuku-san smirk at them. "Why not?" He said, to them shrugging. "It's not like we had an official leader to begin with." Before muttering quietly enough so only the blond could hear. "So tell me Kanemaru, who told you to boss us around?" The blond glared at him and he glared back.

"Wait is he using a wooden bat!?" Another first year commented.

Miyuki looks away from Furuya and back at the game, smirking. "Ha, the game just got interesting again." He commented. "Looks like their might be another interesting player."

XXX

Sawamura couldn't be happier, as she put her helmet back on, That pink haired boy was going to be her new best friend, other than Ogiwara and Fuku.

She could feel it.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said, bowing to the catcher. Ignoring at surprised looks he got from said catcher. Getting into the batter's box.

Sawamura grinned, when the boy made a fake sign towards her, blushing.

"SIGNS!?" She could hear the crowd exclaim.

"SINCE WHEN DID THEY MAKE SIGNS!?"

 _We never did,_ The kid smirked. _the point is to distract the pitcher._

 _Oh, yea he's so going to be my new best friend._ Sawamura thought, knowing a fake out, when she saw one. _Distract a pitcher,_ Seeing the ruffled catcher. _They become victims to a mental game of wills._ She made a short one back to the batter and got ready for anything the other threw at her, hoping for a chance to get to the next base or third.

The boy blushed with a serious face and held up a finger, with his left arm. Realizing what he wanted to do, she gleefully nods in approval.

 _I don't have any information on the other first years just yet; but for some reason I think- No- know your the most reliable one._ She prepared to steal, since she didn't want all the pressure on him. Seeing how he held the bat, she couldn't help, but let out a laugh. _Either this guy is cocky or just really, really interesting._

 _XXX_

 _"_ Who is that Kid?" Oota said, standing up, observing the kid with interest as Takashima looked at her papers. "Did he stand out in the physical abilities test?"

"He's from Youkou Junior high in Kanagawa." Takashima replied, not looking up. "Kominito Haruichi."

"Wait!" Oota said, startling Rei. "Is he related to…"

 _What are they trying to do?_ The catcher thought, glancing at the kid. _Should we throw an outside pitch to see his reaction?_

"His batting average in Junior high was .635" Takashime told Oota, who looks at her shocked.

"Wha-what! over .600?"

As soon as Sawamura saw the pitcher wind up, she ran for it, knowing that the reason her new best friend held the bat that way he did, was not just out of pure cockiness, it was to get this pitch.

The pitcher and catcher unsure of how to handle the weird grip, went with the safe bet of an outside pitch.

 _An outside pitch against an unfamiliar batter._ Haruich _i_ thought. _There's no easier pitch to hit then this_ He lowered his hands into a normal grip at last second, He swung the bat - hitting the ball along the foul line into the outfield.

Having been running the whole time, she was already to pass third and running straight to the plate, when the Third and second years realized what was going on.

Onto home when she saw the catcher ready to catch the ball back and maneuvered her body just right so that even if he caught it in time, he still wouldn't be able to get her with his glove.

"Safe!"

* * *

'We did it." She muttered happily, smiling as she got up, without a single problem. Dusting of her the side of her clothes.

 _The timing..._ The catcher thought. _She should of been out._ glaring at insolent brat. _But she dodged and twisted her body at the last second._ He shook his head in disbelief. _All to reach the base._

Sawamura raised a fist towards the sky, _I've never been so happy!_ She thought, inwardly crying. _Except, maybe for the time you literally threw Kenji-senpai towards his "death"_ Her conscious replied. Which went ignored with how happy Sawamura was.

 _Can she really twist her body like that?_ The catcher thought. Glancing at the girl. _She could have harmed herself if she had done it wrong._ Glaring at the ground, he looked towards the coach. "Coach! Do you really plan to end the game after this inning?" He asked, angry. "We can't let the game end with two worthless first years getting hits!"

"Oi!" Sawamura exclaimed angry. "These worthless first years." She gestured to Haruichi and herself, making the pinkette sweat-drop at the indirect insult. "At least got a run!" She was furious and was acting out, more than she usually would. But to be honest she was done being quiet, if these guys wanted a loudmouth idiot, then she'd give them a loudmouth idiot.

Putting an arm around the pinkette she smiled. "All we have is one run, but the game is just getting started! Let's bring it on!"

The boy blushed at the close contact, exclaiming rather hesitantly. "H-hai!" Letting go of the pinkette, much to his relief. "So what's your name?" She asks, _I feel like I've seen this guy around._

"K-ominoto H-haruichi." The pinkette stuttered out, holding out a hand.

The crowd murmurs to each other, commenting on how the girl and the other single handedly stirred the team.

"BOTH TEAMS LINE UP!" The coach yelled. Making the two freeze and stare back along with the rest of their team and their senpai's.

"C-coach!" The third year catcher said, looking at him, stunned.

"THAT'S THE GAME!" He said. "If we keep going the point difference will only keep growing."

Sawamura jerked herself to the coach. "Are you serious!?" She exclaimed, looking very close to pulling her hair out with all the stress and unleashed excitement. "It was just getting good!"

 _I haven't even had my turn to get on the mound!_

 _That the only thing your worried about isn't it?_

"However.." The coach continued. "If all the first years want to continue the game... Then that's another story."

Freezing, the first years looked towards their coach. "What will it be?" Sawamura be lining to her teammates with Haruichi in tow "Come on guys! We have no idea when another chance like this is going to come again!" She pleaded, with no effect to her teammates. Noticing that had no affect, she shouted. "Will YOU EVER BE ABLE TO LOOK BACK AND HOLD YOUR HEADS HIGH AND BE ABLE TO SAY YOU GAVE IT YOUR ALL!"

Fuku and Haruichi smiled, the vice coaches looked at the first year stunned, none of the other first years sans two looked at her. "Shut up!"

"Don't act so high an mighty! Just cause you got to first base off of and uncaught ball!"

"Why has this idiot been running the show?"

"I don't plan to lose to you!"

"I'm not losing to a girl!"

"Your the reason why the score got bigger, hitting the runner like that!"

"Don't act like your our captain!"

Sawamura, vein popped out as she glared at them all. "What you say! you idiots! If you think you can do better, then show me!" Sticking her tongue out. _Why do they hate me so suddenly?_ She chibi self piped up after so long.

 _And where have you been!?_ Sawamura demanded, which went ignored by her chibi self.

"These guys just have a lot of pride." Haruichi commented to Fuku, who shook his head feeling sorry for the bruised egos of his teammates.

XXX

After some pleading from the first years and wise advice from the coach, the game continued. With one condition from the coach.

"Sawamura! From this inning on you're the pitcher." He said, Making her pump a fist into the air, victory! Freezing to his next words. "So long as your pitching with your left arm, southpaw."

Grabbing her left shoulder with her right arm, she looks towards the coach. _What's he up too?_ She thinks, staring at the coach with a questioning gaze, moving her left arm a bit. _He has good timing with that slide I just did, I can possibly pitch perfectly with my left._ Despite the unusually request and thinking nothing of it, she grins and saluting him. Rushing towards the dugout to get her right mitt.

"No matter what, the one who brought the fighting spirit out, was her. Even if they deny it." Miyuki looks at him, grining. "It's only natural that she gets her chance."

"HUH? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Both the first year pitcher and first string catcher look towards the voice.

"DAMMIT A GAME AGAINST THE FRESHMAN!?" Jun Isashiki yelled. "YOU SHOULD BE UP BY 200 RUNS!"

HYA HA HA, Jun that impossible!" Kuramochi said.

"What an embarrassing game." commented Kominato Ryosuke, staring at the field. "Makes me sad."

"Switch! I'll play!"Jun yelled, but was restrained from marching towards the field by Kuramochi. "Jun, quit it! You just finished lifting!"

"Be quiet and watch Jun." Testsuya Yuki commanded, looking towards the mound with interest. "That's the girl, who struck out the great Kiykokuni. You missed it because you were in the hospital, right?"

"WHAT!? THAT SHRIMP DID WHAT!?"

Kuramochi, walked towards the catcher. "So how is she?" He asks, gesturing to the little fungus that grew on him

"Oh?" Miyuki said, teasing. "Big brother worried about their little sister?"

"Shut up." Kuramochi replied. "Is she doing well?"

"You could say that." Miyuki said, deciding to reveal about Sawamura reckless play, with an evil grin."Except for the fact..."

XXX

Getting on the mound, breathing in. _Is it just me? Or is the air always better up here on the mound?_ She thinks, letting out a breath. Smiling ever so slightly as she watched her teammates for the inning gather around her.

"Sawamura." She glances from the corner of her eyes to see Fuku giving her a knowing smirk. "You know I got your back, in defense" She gave a slight nod in acceptance.

"Sure do, fake blonde!" She said, sticking her tongue at him.

"Tch." Fuku shook his head. "I'll have you know it's natural." He muttered to himself. _At least I don't have a stoic face like my cousin…_

Oi!" The first year catcher, yelled. Getting her attention. "What's your pitch?" He demanded, looking at her seriously. "For all that big talk you did, I won't be accepting anything half hearted!"

"Ye have no faith." She said, smirking at the catcher.

 _We'll have to go easy on the catcher._ A childish voice whispered in the back of her mind, sounding disappointed. _He's good and has the reflexes, but not good enough... meaning no change up's, palm ball or cutter...Well maybe the cutter... That also means no 12-6, which leaves you with a fosh ball, four seamer…_

 _But that would never do._ Sawamura thought, looking around her team. Who were all riled up and ready to move forward. _So I guess that leaves me with no choice… then…_

Huddling everyone quickly. "Do you know what a pitch to contact pitcher is?" she asked, slightly grinning as a plan formed in her head. The all looked at each other, wary of what the grin of hers meant, suddenly more aware that she's on the field on her preferred position, she seemed much different than the usually timid yet happy person she is.

 _Just what kind of cat did we unleash on the field?_

* * *

 **Review!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **A/N: So after this chapter, which if any of you have a suggestion on what her plan should be or if you would prefer I made something up or follow somewhat on how Sawamura did it in canon, that would be great if you reviewed for. Anyway, the next chapter will have brief mention to what happened after this, if only because I want to establish Sawamura personality outside of the baseball field just a bit and her usually interactions with her team. She will look back to what happened after this, just so you guys know what happens next; that and I kind of want to avoid writing Chris-senpai for a bit so I know how to plan things out for their interactions.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ace of Diamond just my oc's**

* * *

 **Omeke**

* * *

"YAMAMOTO TAKESHI!" She yelled. "IF YOU DON'T TELL ME NOW WHAT'S GOING ON, I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET THAT-"

"Mah~ Mah.." Yamamoto said, laughing nervously. Rubbing the back of neck. "Sawamura-chan… let's just calm down and-"

"CALM DOWN!?" She screams. "CALM DOWN!? YOU KIDNAPPED ME!" She basically shrieked at him. "JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

Yamamoto, gulped down his fear. Deciding it was best not to look at Sawamura's golden eyes, _How come I never noticed how warm and inviting that usually are.._ He wonders, _They usually felt like… Oh…._ His eyes widen in realization. Letting out a nervous laugh, he looks into Sawamura's eyes comparing them to Tsuna.

 _Must run in the family then…._ He thinks to himself, wondering just how far apart or close they were in blood terms.

"I promise this is going to make all sense later on." He said, trying to comfort his ex-rival. _How did Fuku-san calm Sawamura down again…_ Biting his lower lip, he tried to think of away to calm the girl down, before Haya-chan came back and make things worse.

"Have you made anymore homemade jar tea…?" He asked, suddenly. Remembering just how possessive and proud Sawamura-chan was of her homemade jar tea. Heck, the first time she even decided to treat his team with her infamous jar tea, it made everyone feel like all other tea's lacked something.

"Tch." Sawamura, looked away her cheeks all red from anger as she seethed silently. "I haven't made any in a while and I won't ever be making some for you…" She sneered at him, looking at him like he was lower than dirt for kidnapping her. Making him wince, _Captain Fuku was right, once Sawamura is angry, it's hell on earth for everyone especially for the one that made her angry in the first place._ He thinks. _Remember this is to unit family…_

He gripped the bat he was holding, wondering just how long had it been since he seen his pops for more than an hour everyday…? _How long did Sawamura go without seeing his…?_ He shook his head.

Today after so long…

"Eijun…?" A soft musculine voice said, breathing out. Sawamura froze, before turning her body as much as she could, with what being tied to a chair, looked behind her.

Behind her stood a man, looking pale as white and practically skinny as bones… His black hair draped around him, which made her think that with mosses it would usually be up… He was old, she noted, his clothes were worn down and his eyes were wide looking at her like he'd seen something haunting and… longing…?

"Erm…" She stuttered out, looking at the man with an eyebrow. "Who are you?"


	9. Chapter 8

asdasd

* * *

"What! Really, Masuko?" Kuramochi exclaims as he and Masuko walk back to their dorm. "Then tomorrow's game.."

Giving Kuramochi a peace sign . "Yep!" Masuko said, grinning. "I'm back on starting lineup!"

"Kahahaha," Laughing, Kuramochi stated."I bet it was the home run that decided it all!"

"I guess." Masuko said, shrugging. "Though it was no easy pitch to decide if it was worth hitting or not." Thinking back to the pitch that must have decided on his future on the team. _She tipped her cap forward, her slight frown being the only thing visible._ Looking towards Kuromochi he wonders, if he also caught on to what happened. _Noticing how she seems to be in a small conflict with herself, as he walks towards the batter's box, he grips his bat and stares at her. She tips back her cap, bronze eyes meeting his, challenging him. Grinning,he pointed his bat towards her. "Sawamura." He says seriously. Making her almost gap at him, having never heard him talk personally. "Come at me with your best shot!" She stares at him for a moment in surprise, before amusement takes over her features. Giving him the widest grin._

 _Her eyes tear away from him and towards her catcher, who gives her a signal._

 _Masuko, tightens his grip on the bat. Knowing exactly, from what he observed, her pitching style to be. It wasn't speed or power that she lacked... it was control and she was damn good at faking that she had good control over her pitches._

"I barely won that fight."

"Guess, She's not ready to play with the big boys, just yet." said Kuramochi, grinning devilishly. "Wonder if she's hiding back in the back of our room..." Opening the room, they paused. Staring wide eyed at the scene before them; Sawamura who's in her pj's, looked back at them with a spoon in her mouth, holding a pudding cup.

A moment of silience passed between the roommates…

Their faces turn red.

It wasn't that they hadn't seen Sawamura in pj's before or anything girly. Though she tended not to wear anything girly, claiming that it was a waste of time and effort. In fact her pj's and after school clothes tended to be; from what they seen the past few weeks, baggy comfortable clothes that hide everything ad revealed nothing on Sawamura body. It seemed that today, she was too tired to care what wore in her dorm room as it revealed more skin and curves than the usual. Not that she cared, since she was sitting perfectly eating lunch on their dorm table and watched Tv, watching who knows what...

"Ah" Her eyes widen,grabbing the spoon out of her mouth. "Welcome back!" She greeted them with a bright smile. "Mochi-nii, Masuko-senpai, want some?" She gestured towards the food, she brought from the cafeteria, not that the lunch ladies minded, since they tend to give the girl more than anyone on the team.. Smiling innocently at them, not noticing they were in shock with her state of dress.

Nor did she care, honestly… It sometimes scared her how comfortable she was with her roommates, when it took her a long time to get comfortable with other people.

Kuramochi, stared at his proclaimed baby sister, who was a straight up tomboy from a farm town in Nagano. Wore pj _shorts_ and a tank top. While on the one hand he felt glad that she felt comfortable enough to wear it around them. He couldn't help but feel his eyebrows twitched in irritation, as he realized that Masuko was behind him. Rationally he knew Masuko thought of Sawamura as a baby sister, like he did. He couldn't help it though, his brotherly instincts screamed at him to cover Sawamura from the world view or eyes...

So he did the one thing he could do. "COVER YOURSELF UP." Launching himself at her, he grabbed her blanket and tried to cover her up with it.

'MOCHI-NII WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU!?" Sawamura shouted, trying to wiggle out of the cocoon, that her dear beloved, even if she just recently gotten to know him, mochi-nii wrapped her into. "SHUT UP!" He yelled, refusing to look at her in the eyes. " YOU SHOULD BE DROWNING IN DESPAIR!" Kuramochi, wrestled her back into the cocoon he made for her. "AFTER ALL YOU LOST! ROOKIE!"

Masuko, walked into the room, ignoring them. Staring at his pudding cup in despair; before looking at the food that Sawamura brought back from the cafeteria.

"IT DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE TO SUFFOCATE! I NEED AIR!"

He grabbed some of her food and watched in silent glee of vengeance, as he made no move to help her out of the pickle Kuramochi has put her in.

no one, _**no one**_ grabs his pudding and gets away with it.

Not even Sawamura.

Kuramochi, grabs Sawamura arms as she frees herself from the cocoon and puts her into a choke-hold. "... watching tv, like your totally fine..." He mutters, miffed. Sawamura just glares and grit her teeth at her situation.

BUZZ! BUZZ!

Honey brown eyes widen, at the sound of a phone buzzing from the direction of her bed.

Kuramochi, whips around like a hound sniffing out a bone, looking towards Sawamura part of the bunk, he sees the curtains slightly open revealing a light blue phone. Letting go of Sawamura and grabs the phone."Nanai!? You even brought your phone." he asks, grinning devilishly, as he opens the phone. "Oooh, you got mail." He snickers out, before yelping.

"BONZAI!" Sawamura jumps onto his back wrapping her legs around his waist, and her left arm snakes around his neck as she reaches towards the phone trying to grab the phone with her right hand.

"GET OFF ME, YOU BRAT!"

"GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!"

XXX

Outside the Dorms.

The blonde stared at the door he was about to knock on, _Maybe I should do this later.._ He thinks, grimacing at the loud noise coming from the room. _She's probably busy dealing with her Senpai's…_ His cheek reddens as a thought comes to mind, Sawamura was a girl and girls tended to wear night- _NO!_ He shakes his head from the thought, turning away from the door he walks away. _Best not to think about it._ He thinks. _I'll apologize tomorrow.._

Not willing to take the risk of gaining the fury of his upperclassmen that were _her_ roommates or risking the chances of seeing Sawamura in possibly revealing clothes… It would not end pretty, for him. Since he would gain the fury of the pitchers and the manager of his year, along with two of his senpai's.

He inwardly winced at the hurt and disappointed look in her eyes, when he looked down at her for being a girl. Twitching uncomfortable as a cold shiver ran down his spin at the stunned look she gave him, when he slammed her against the wall, the reaction up close, looked like a hurt caged animal for a moment. Before fury was all he could see.

Walking up the stairs, he wondered if his upperclassmen saw any of his behavior in the dugout today, he really hoped not. Though if they did, he was sure only one of them would give him shit about what happened today, since his other roommate didn't stay at the dorms half the time. Opening the door, it let out a rather loud CREEK-

"BANZAI!"

"GAH!" yelping he was grabbed by the shoulders and shoved into a chair. A flash of light was thrown onto his face as his senpai looked at him, with wide deranged eyes and a creepy smile that sent shivers to him.

"What the hell!" He said, looking at senpai's, before noticing a brunette in the room staring at him with cold emotionless eyes. _Is that Chris-san…?_ He wondered, looking at the chestnut brunette who had his arms crossed and less than impressed with his roommates. While the other grinned wickedly at his junior.

"Now.. now" He said, flicking the blonde's nose. "Your focus is on me now, not on chris-senpai.." The tone of his voice was mocking the blonde, making him grit his teeth as he stared defiantly at his senpai. "Now I heard from a little Tanuki~" His senpai sang. "That you were awfully physically close to the only girl on the team." His senpai gripped the blonde's shoulders. "Manhandling her…" He could feel his senpai's raging eyes in disappointment and prepared himself for the scolding he was about to get for disrespecting the only girl on the team. "Now, what are her boobs like?" His senpai, shot out. "Is she soft like everyone says she is, submissive…? Or a raging untamed-"

Wait… what..? The blonde looked at his senpai, blankly. His mind trying to comprehend his senpai's thinking or the situation at hand.

SMACK!

"OW! GODDAMMIT CHRIS!"

Chris stared at his junior with little emotion, holding the rolled up magazine at hand as if to threaten him to quiet down. The brunette huffed, crossing his arms and scowled at his senpai. "Alright, alright." The brunette grumbles out. "How much do you about Sawamura?"

The blond raises an eyebrow. "Why?" He asks, concerned and wary as to what his senpai's want from her and with the fact that one of his senpai's was probably lusting over her. He wasn't about to give out any information to his senpai's until he found out why exactly, though if he found the explanation unsuitable he would refuse to hand over any info on her.

 _Not to mention Toujo would kill me, if I hand out info on Sawamura only for her to get hurt by it._

The brunette glances towards Chris answering, sarcastically. "We want to know our future sister-in law, obviously." Looking miffed, he mutters under his breath. "Honestly kids these days..."SMACK! "OW!" The brunette clutches the back of his head.

Flushing at the implication. He stares down at his roommates. The brunette huffs, "Fine, there's a possibility that Chris-senpai is going to be her catcher when Coach assigns the team there official schedule of training." The blond looks at his Senpai, grimacing. "Not much, I can help then" He admits. "I don't know much about her, just bits and pieces from what I gathered from Class and Tojo."

"Guess you won't be much help then." The brunette says, looking disappointed. "Told you we should 've gone with the other blond." The brunette mutters, making the blond feel insulted.

"That would be enough information." Both roommates look towards the cold yet respectable roommate Chris.

Stunned, the brunette straightens up and turns back to the their young roommate and say's. "You heard Chris, Kanemaru. Talk."

Kanemaru could feel it was going to be a long night, full of interrogation and planning.

XXX

Midnight

After roughhousing, the room was silent.

She could hear her roommates snoring, possibly snuggling in their blankets and dreaming peacefully. While on the other hand she tossed and turned in her bed, unable to sleep. Staring up at the bunk-bed ceiling. She wondered what it was about the place that made her unable to sleep. Her muscles screamed at her to rest and relax, but something made her restless. _I should be used to silence..._ She thought to herself. _So why am I anxious to do something…?_

Frustrated, she closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she counted.

One sheep...

...

Two sheep...

...

Three Tanuk-

Opening her eyes, she growled. Gritting her teeth as a picture of a Tanuki grinning widely at her with glasses coming to mind. What was it about Miyuki Kazuya, that made her so irritated right now? No wait, why did she even think that Miyuki Kazuya was the cause of her inability to sleep?

Groaning, she sat up and slipped her phone out from under her pillow. Flipping her phone open.

 **You have…: No mail!**

She sighed, flipping it closed and looked at the time. 4:30 A.M. _Why can't I sleep!_ She thought, _I don't even get this up this early while on the farm!_ _Maybe it;s the lack of sunlight in the room..?_ She was used to sleeping with her curtains open and have sun shining on her face when she's about to wake up. _S_ tretching her arms, She quietly slipped out of bed without making too much noise with the curtains on her bed, walking towards her draws she pulled out some clothing.

 _If I can't sleep, best to work off the awareness…_

Debating whether or not she should leave to change, she shook her head and pulled of her nightgown. _There deep asleep._ She thought, a-suring herself. _They won't wake up during this time of the day, right?_ She paused hearing one of her roommates move. Heart racing, she lowered her shirt down, observing their sleeping forms, noting that her roommate had only changed direction of their sleeping position. She let out a sigh of relief, quickly putting on shorts.

 _I think it would be best to leave the dorm today._ She thought. _Best to do laundry during the day and get it down, without worrying about someone taking a peek at my clothes._ Slipping on some flats, she grabbed her basket of dirty clothes and walked quietly out the door.

Shutting the door quietly behind her, she made her way towards the laundry area, praying that the guys didn't or haven't hung up their underwear to dry..

Looking at the other dorms with platforms on it, she paused as one in particular catches her eye.

 _Ogiwara Shigero_

 _Fuku Asahi_

 _..._

 _.._

 _They room together!?_

She could feel her eyebrows twitch, as she stared at the names before her. Feeling somewhat put out,she felt that fate was mocking her. _Laughing_ at her even... Suddenly, she couldn't help but think _they_ were laughing at her... _Behind_ _ **her**_ back. Fingers tapping her basket impatiently, she looked towards the laundry area, before glancing back at the room and then back and back again. Letting out a deep breath, taking control of her urge to kick down the door and yell at them loud enough so that the whole dorm rooms could hear, step towards the laundry area. _What if they're planning something_ She thinks, feeling dread curl inside her. Clenching the basket tighter she slowly walked towards her goal. _They wouldn't laugh..._ She thought, trying to shake of the feeling. _Much less mock_ me..With a small smile, closing her eyes shut. _if they know what's good for them.._ Her smile turning sinister. _Then they wouldn't dare._

 _Wouldn't they?_ A dark voice whispered in the back of her mind, causing her to doubt her abilities to judge her friends, correctly. _After all, Fuku has no trouble blackmailing you and Ogiwara is only here to heal from basketball emotional wounds, wouldn't they abandon you when they find you no longer useful…?_

She swollaged back a lump in her throat as she thought about it. Was she even a friend? Now that she realized it, did she have any actual friends at Seido? _Maybe Haru-chan…?_ She thinks hesitantly, wondering if she could actually call her a friend. Suddenly, her thoughts could no longer contain her wild imagination. _They were laughing at her, mocking her behind her back as she walked past them. "She has no friends!" They pointed. "Sad, isn't it?"_

 _"Mah, now to only replace her from the tea-"_

Letting go of her basket, she robotic-ally turned back to the dorm room, red blocking her vision and rationality. As she steamed ran towards the door.

BANG! BANG!

"OPEN UP YOU BASTARDS!"

THUMB. THUMB!

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"OPEN UP YOU TEMES! HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME~"

"YOUR WORSE THAN MY MOTHER!"

"SAWAMURA!"

A couple minutes later...

Sawamura _was not cute._

 _ **Period.**_

She wasn't! Really she wasn't! Not even when her cheeks puffed out, as she pouted. her still barely developed, but slowly coming well together che- SMACK!

"GAH!" Cradling his head, he looked up to the glare of his roommate.

"Osamu will kill you, if you lay a hand on Nobu's girl." Ogiwara mouthed, glaring at him, while his pointer finger swipe in the air around his neck. Gulping and flustered at being caught checking out his long time rival for the first time. Mortified for even coming close to thinking Sawamura as... as... a _girl!_ He shuddered as he cursed his hormones, stepping aside to let Ogiwara to scold Sawamura properly.

Giving Fuku a nod in approval, he stepped in to look at his cousin's best friend and honorary sister, who was pouting as she sat like a disobedient caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. Crossing her arms. Giving her a scolding look, crossing his arms with a frown present on his face. "Ei-chan, what are you doing up so early?" He asked, giving her a "Don't you dare lie to me," face.

Wincing at the look, _Osamu must of been giving him listens._ She thinks, refusing to make eye contact.

"Sawamura.' He says, warning.

"Neh, I-I..." She stutters out, looking flustered and wide eyed. Mumbling under her breath, Ogiwara leans closer. "Come again?" He asked, not hearing a word she said. Blushing even further she mumbles out an apology, repeating what she said; in an even lower voice.

Getting irritated with her mumbles and barely audible speech. He said "Sawamura" With a tone of warning in his voice, giving her an even more disappointed look. A look that he learned how to do: when dealing with Kuroko's eating habits.

Unable to take his stare any longer, She yelled. "I SAID I WAS SORRY, OKAY!?"

Irritated at being yelled at and cranky for being woken up at an ungodly hour, he yells back. "DON'T YELL AT ME!"

She glared "WELL STOP GIVING ME THOSE LOOKS," She yelled. "ONLY KUROKO LOOKS GOOD WITH THOSE LOOKS!"

Offended and mortified at being compared to his best friend, He yells "WHAT THE HELL!? DON'T BRING KUROKO IN THIS!" He sniffed. snobbishly. _Honestly,_ He thinks to himself. _To think I would lower myself to her standard of insults... Wait..._ "ARE YOU IMPLYING, I'M NOT GOOD LOOKING ENOUGH FOR YOU!?" He nearly shrieks out.

Leaning in closer and nearly touching foreheads, she says sassing him. "Well if the shoe-"

SMACK!

"OW!" Rubbing their heads, they looked towards the only culprit that could have smacked them, their glares faltering as they looked at Fuku's death glare of doom. Recoiling, they looked away from him. As he yells at them. "IDIOTS." Looking at them like they were little five year olds, that were ruining nap time for the other kids. "If your done trying to wake up the whole damn dormitory." He hissed out, making them flinch. "Then could we go back to the main subject?"

Embarrassed at acting so childish, Sawamura rubs her neck, laughing awkwardly. "ehehehe, I didn't mean to wake you guys up..." Biting her lower lip. Unknowingly drawing their attention to her lips. "I just thought.." _What was I thinking?_ Sawamura asks herself. _That my long time respected rival, would back-stab me now? Now that we're both on the same team now? Or that Osamu cousin was pitying me?_ Feeling ashamed and embarrassed with her actions. _I can't remember the last time I acted so rash and even more stupid when off the field._ She wanted to be buried alive now and hide her shame.

 _Now now,_ her chibi self piped up. _What would jiji say? Acted like a Sawamura you moron!_

Sweat-dropping at the response of her inner self, she was really questioning her sanity now. _Now that I think about it, When did I begin to have an inner self?_ She could understand her consciousness having a little devil and a good voice in the back of her mind, but her inner chibi self?

"Thought what?" Fuku asks, curious as to what his old rival bringing back Sawamura attention to the situation by Fuku questions, she panics realizing she didn't know how to respond. "Wanna hang out," she blurts out, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. She really wanted to die and have the ground swallow her hole at any given moment.

Fuku mind goes from overdrive to numbly blank. "What?" He asks, dumbfounded.

"Like go out to Tokyo, with some of our teammates?" Ogiwara pipes up.

Sawamura just nods, frantically. Scared and cursing herself for blurting things out without a thought.

Fuku and Ogiwara just look at each other.

 _She's going to be a handful isn't she…?_ They thought, looking at Sawamura with deadpan stares.

* * *

Kanemaru was frustrated, of all the stupidest thing he could've done he had to insult the only female baseball player, who took practice seriously. Sure he's met other female teammates before. Especially in his junior high, but none of them seemed to have put their hearts into practice like Sawamura has. In fact none of them had the same passion for it, until much later and by that time, they were in their last year of junior high. A bit too late to be noticed by high school baseball. Which meant they would have to switch to softball.

Sawamura, on the other hand might as well live and breathe baseball, like it was her life line.

He couldn't help, but wonder though.. pitchers tended to play with their dominant side, so what made her want to be able to play with both sides? Even he knew the consequences of being able to play with both sides for pitchers. It always resulted in failing at catching or batting.

But that wasn't what made him frustrated. He gritted his teeth of the remembrance of that idiotic fake blondie, because he was sure that he dyed his hair that way! (There was no way that hair was natural!) Confronted him yesterday, right after the senpai game. Sure, he was angry, yesterday. He acted out, he knew that. He had no right to push or say those things to Sawamura. Who was only trying to help and cheer the team up. She even gave up valuable information beforehand!

Though, he wondered, why wasn't she a manger? Surely, with her skills at analyzing players would have been more helpful to the team, not that she wasn't strong enough or skilled enough to be on the team! She certainly proved herself, yesterday. That she was more than skilled enough to be on the team, the only thing she needed was a form, to help her improve.

Perhaps, because she was a girl, none of them took the information seriously. Still now that he thought about it, how many of them had girls on the team other than managers? Ones that actually helped? Not that Seido manager's weren't helping! It was just that…

Excluding Fuku and the other kid, Kominato; He reminds himself. The rest of the team just took the information, without digesting it.

Fuku, he could kind of understand, to take Sawamura information to be correct. Since it seems as though he's known Sawamura, for a rather long time. But that bastard had no right to threaten him, like the way he did! He wasn't going to apologize to Sawamura, just because that bastard told him to do so! He was going to do it by his own choice, or at least that's what he convinced himself.

It probably didn't help that his Senpai's or at least one of them threaten him to go apologize to the girl, when he told them what happened. Chris on the other hand just looked at him with cold disappointment and interest.

He shook his head, not wanting to remember what happened yesterday.

Unable to rest and wanting to practice, he had woken up early. Having left his dorm room a while ago he walks out of the bathroom, passing by he spotted a brunette from the corner of his eyes. Turning to look at the person. He notices that it was Sawamura walking towards the field, already dressed in sweatpants and a baggy blue shirt. _what's she doing up this early in the morning?_ Pondering, he debates if he should go talk to her now or later. _Better now than later._ He thinks, unconsciously walking towards her direction.

Looking at the semi-empty field, he couldn't help, shakes his head and let out a small grin, as he spotted a messy brunette haired girl, sprinting at an un-paced speed with a tire tied around her waist. "OI, SAWAMURA!" He shouts, making her pause and turn around to look at him. Seeing this, he took his chance to apologize, as he jogged towards her awaiting form.

"Hey." She says giving him a small smile at him. "You need something, Kanemaru-san?"

He grimaces at the honorifics before telling her. "You can drop the 'san' you know." Blinking up at him and face flushing she nods; silently wondering why he was talking to her. He's never made an effort to talk to her outside of class before. Then again, she never made it her mission to talk to him or any of the other team members that weren't Ogiwara or Fuku.

Perhaps that was why she freaked out a while ago, sighing in total relief, when they agreed to hang out with her. Before they threw her out of their dorm room, so that they could catch up with some beauty sleep; before heading out to Tokyo later on today.

An awkward silence befalls them.

Shifting, she looked around trying to come up with something to escape, this awkward situation.

"Well great talking to you, but gotta go bye." She turns around to continue her morning run, when he grabs her wrist in a movement to stop her from going anywhere.

"Wait." He says, making her turn slightly to look at him.

"About yesterday.." He said, trailing off. "I wa-wa- may have been-" Stumbling over his words. "I-I may have said some things that weren't entirely correct..." He stops, realizing that he was indirectly insulting her still.

"What I mean to say, is that..." He takes in a deep breathe, frantically trying to think of what to say. Freezing as Sawamura innocent amber eyes blink up at him, cutely. "D-do you... I mean I a-ap-po-"

 _Is he trying to apologize..?_ She thinks, tilting her head, looking even more confused at him; not noticing that his face was becoming more flushed by how she was looking at him. _He's not doing a very good job,_ She notes, smiling at him. _Men's pride are rather delicate. C_ losing her eyes in acceptance and glee. _I'll let him off the hook, this time..._ Had she opened her eyes, he would have noticed that 'sinister' look in her eyes. But since she hadn't... _But first, let's have a bit of fun with this._ Relaxing, she opens her eyes to look at him straight in the eyes.

"Neh," She said, making sure to sound a bit air headed. "I forgive you, if..." He freezes, looking at her in disbelief and a bit of hope. He was relieved, he didn't have to say anything and that she forgave him.. Wait.. did she just say; if? Tensing, his heart stop fear escalating into his system. Forcing himself to relax he watched her continue to talk.

"If you take me out for ice cream." She demanded/said. Smiling up at him.

His heart having stopped a moment ago began to thump loudly in his chest. His face flushing into a brilliant shade of red. _I-is she asking me out?_ He thought to himself. "i-ice cream?" He chokes out, his voice nearly high pitched.

"Mhmm." humming she nods at him. "I've been wanting to go out to Tokyo, but I don't want to go alone, so...?" She trails off, cheeks tinting red in embarrassment. Pondering it over he nods. "Sure." His voice a bit higher, then usual. _I think I'll need Tojo to crash the date…_

"Great!" Beaming at him. Sawamura said. "I'll meet you here in a two hours!"

Turning around from him, she continued her jog around the field, leaving him alone to his thoughts as he slowly, but surely walked off from the field.

 _Wait is it even a date?_

Giving him a glance from the corner of her eye. _I think that was too easy,_ She thinks, feeling slightly guilty. Before shaking it off. _Now to get Ogiwara and Fuku to agree_...Despite being rash and self centered:It comes with being a pitcher. She wanted her team, to be good, to see her senpai's acknowledge that they'll be leaving their legacy with a well together team. _But that won't happen if Fuku-chan has problems with Kanemaru... if I know Fuku as well as I do then he must of done something to Kanemaru.._ Narrowing her eyes she thinks back to moments ago. _Nothing seems wrong though, no bruises from what I could see and no stumbling when he walks..._ She makes a mental list with who to invite and which ones to not invite.

 _I wonder._ Pondering over the pinkette that she met yesterday. _What was his name? Hikaru ..? No, Hakui? No... Haruchi..?That seems about right. I wonder if he wants to come to Tokyo with us?_ She mused. _Maybe I could even ask Furuya?_ Grimacing at the thought, she sighed mentally. _I'll have to bribe him though..._ Balling her hand into fist as she twitched, _catching for him, might do well…_

 _he is rather_ anti-social...a soft older voice whispers. _a trait that's not good for an ace…_

 _or a player in general..._ The voice adds after a second thought.

She stops walking as she repeats, what her conscious just whispered.

 _I guess, it's true. Once a coach always a coach._

* * *

Omeke...

~Ei-chan's Email!~

6 am

After being thrown out of Fuku and Ogiwara dormarty so that they could sleep; She went on her merry way to the laundry, after frantically picking up her clothes from the ground. Putting her clothes in the washing her clothes, she leaned back on the dryer that was next to the machine washing her clothes.

 _I wonder how Hiro is_ She thinks to herself. Taking out her phone from her pocket, she turned it on and scrolled to the very first message that was sent to her on her first day of seido.

 _ **To Ei-chan!**_

 _How are you!? How do you like Seido so far? Mah, I know you only started but you probably already have lots of things to tell me and the guys about you time in Seido. Miyoshi doesn't have a baseball club, but the guys can't wait to start one. Rebuilding the club like you did an all. Some of our senpai's are coming and going, helping us out every once in a while as a favor._

 _Wishes us luck!_

 _-Nobu_

Smiling at Nobu quick message and demanding of an even longer message in return; she goes onto the next message.

 _ **To; baby cousin**_

 _ **From: Daichi-ni**_

 _Oi, I heard you haven't responded to any text message, you brat! I better get one in the next few weeks or else! Anyway, how is everything? Okaa-san is already fretting thanks to you making arrangements, of having oji-san move in with us during the winter._

 _Lucky brat, anyway are you even coming home for winter break or are you going to ya...? Never mind, bad question. By the way Koshi says hi._

 _Come root for us when you have time Ei-chan, I have a good feeling about this year. Don't turn into a city girl._

Smirking at his words, she muses a bit. _Will can't make any promises Daichi -nii._ Going onto the next, she freezes as she stares at the person who texted her.

 _ **To Sawamura Eijun.**_

 _ **From: Okaa-san**_

 _We need to talk_

Her heart stopped, as she stared at the message. Eyes widening as she felt dread uncurl inside her,clenching the phone as resentment and sadness build in once again. A single thought crossed her mind.

 _Why now?_

* * *

 _ **Review!**_

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_

 _ **A/N: I was rather unsure if I liked the original chapter, before deciding to redo the chapter. Kind of took a bit of my time, I think I got back to my groove in posting chapters again. I should be posting chapter nine soon.. But It mostly depends if I can get back on schedule or not. Doesn't help my older sister got me hooked on another anime/manga currently. Plus school has started and I'm on my last year too..**_

 _ **Thank you! I'll post soon!**_


	10. Chapter 9

Asasadasdasdas

* * *

She smiled at her newly made friend, who blushed under her bright smile; waiting alongside them was an asleep head raven-haired boy. side glancing at the said boy, Haruichi watched as Sawamura's eye twitch, before she turned fully towards, said boy.

"Neh, one." She said, sweetly, nudging the boy with her foot. "Aren't you gonna say something?" She woke up the boy in the process, who looked at her with indifference before he spoke. "I won't lose." he went back to sleep missing the look on Sawamura's face.

Raising her hands slowly, towards the boy's face twisting from a good-hearted smile to a frustrated angry face. _Is baseball all you have in your head!?_ She thinks slightly livid that her "niceness" was not being paid back. "Sawamura-san," Haruichi spoke, pulling her away from the boy, making sure his hand was appropriately on her and nowhere near the danger zones.

"So where exactly do you have in mind?" He asked, making her perk up a growing smile on her face. "Ah. I was thinking that perhaps we could all go get ice cream and then go to the baseball store! I heard so much about..." blabbing on where she wanted to go excitedly. He listens with a growing fond smile at her.

Two other people came along, one in surprise and the other hiding a smile.

"I thought you said you wanted me to crash your date." He whispered. "Seems like she planned ahead and crashed it herself." teasing his friend, who blushed as he looked at the two other people and the parading female, who whirls around and gives them the brightest smile.

"Kanemaru!" She exclaims, before looking surprised at the person who stood next to him."Toujou!" She brightens up at her fellow pitcher. "What are you doing here?" She asks. "Are you going to come with us to Tokyo?" Her eyes widen in hope as she looks at him in the eyes.

He just smiles. "I'd love to." He says.

"Great!" She looks at her wrist watch and frowns, scanning the area she looks for two more people. "Guess it'll be just us five then." She said, with a sigh. A glance at the group, before sweat rolls down her forehead. "When I get my hands on them." She mutters under her breath.

"Alright, let's go."

XXX

"So which baseball team are you guys rooting for?" she asks. A notepad and pen mysteriously appearing out of thin air.

"Mariners," Kenmare said, at the same time that Toujou said. "Marine stars." They look at each other with a blink of surprise not having realized that they never knew each other's favorite baseball team.

"Shuei bears."

"Tokyo's Giants."

 _I guess it was too much to think that we'd like at least the same teams._ She thinks to herself, before frowning a bit. "What about Lycaons?" She questions, her shoulders tensing, preparing herself to defend her team.

Kanemaru was the first one that spoke. "They suck." In a deadpan voice. "HEY!" She says indignant, looking around for any support, before noticing that the rest wouldn't meet her eyes. She gasped clutching her heart."Wait." She said, in a pitiful tone. "you guys think so too?"

"They have a good clean up batter," Haruichi said, feeling slightly bad, therefore trying to calm her down; by pointing something good about her team.

Furuya woke up and said in a monotone. "Their pitchers though.." Shaking his head, in disappointment.

"Hey! They've made a huge comeback though!" She says, a bit miffed. "Takeuchi is a pitcher to be feared!" She writes down their favorites teams nonetheless, before asking the next question. "Favorite color, birthday and holiday." She asks, rapidly shooting out questions and offhand comments. "What's your best subject in school and least? I think we should make a study group."

* * *

 _Those bastards!_

Her shoulders shook and her hands balled into fists

 _ **They left her!**_ She bowed her head, her bangs hiding her expression. To anyone, it would seem that she was about to cry. Letting out a low chuckle, her shoulders still shaking and her face twitching she quickly scans the room.

 _Just wait until I get my hands on them!_

She wasn't upset or scared. Nope, she was furious and the next time she saw them, she was going to show them why no one ever, EVER! Forgets about her.

Scowling she realizes that she was alone in big scary hell ho-okay! So it wasn't a hellhole, the place was actually fun looking and with plenty of people around her age. But looking around at the arcade, having frantically looked for a familiar face. It was hell to her right now, she cursed herself for being too concentrated and competitive. She should have left immediately to go find them, once she left the bathroom. But _noo~!_ She wanted to look around and perhaps play a game or two in the arcade!

Maybe she should have asked for the phone numbers... it would have saved her a lot of trouble. But _No~!_ she figured that since this would be the first time that they would be hanging outside of school walls, that asking for phone numbers was probably too soon.

Walking out of the arcade, she took out her phone, scrolling down her semi endless list of names; until she stopped at one in particular name.

 _v(;-;)v Okaa-san!_

She stared at the name and the emoji before sweat rolled off her forehead; _When did I put that emoji right next to her?"_ Pressing the name underneath it. _Since when did I have her phone number?_ She thought to herself as she put the phone next to her ear, waiting as the phone dialed and ringed.

Once

 _He better pick up..._

twice...

 _Goddammit, pick up!_

the-

"Hi! Ogwara speaking!"

Hearing the tone of his voice, Sawamura heart sank a bit, knowing exactly what this was. "Sorry, I can't come to the phone right, call later!" Shoulders slumping down in defeat, she and continued to walk aimlessly. _Maybe I'll run into them later, right?_ Bowing her head in defeat, she moans in despair. _Who am I kidding!? This place is huge! There's no way I'd ever run into them!_

 _And why the hell isn't Ogiwara answering!? He can't still be sleeping!_

Looking towards the shopping district, she looked back towards the arcade, before walking down the sidewalk. _Well, since I'm here, might as well have some fun then._ She had more than enough money; to buy new clothing and anything, she deemed good to have and get for her friends back in Nagano.

 _Plus, If I remember correctly Koizumi should be working around here. Now if only I could remember the name of the store._ Musing herself, she didn't realize that she had already walked past the store, She glanced up, scanning the stores before a particular store caught her interest.

XXX

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HER!?" Ogiwara screamed looking at them in disbelief. Despite Fuku and he coming late to the group, they had with some effort and skill, found the group in no time in Tokyo. "WHERE IS SHE!?"

A tick mark made its way on Kanemaru forehead. "IF WE KNEW, SHE'D BE HERE!" He exclaimed in defense, sparks flew as they glared at each other.

"Guys!' Haruichi says, nervously. "Calm down." Toujo nods alongside him.. "Yea!" Toujo said, before looking at Ogiwara and Fuku. "One of you two should have her number," Toujo said.

They all paused, they really all should have exchanged numbers in case this happened, shouldn't they? Especially, since most of them have never been to Tokyo.

"Not me."Said Fuku, shrugging. "Sawamura and I didn't really know each other before except as rivals, so we didn't really ever exchange phone numbers." _Not to mention I technically recently begun to talk to her._ He thinks sweat-dropping a bit.

Ogiwara sighs and reaches towards his front pockets to grab his phone out. Before freezing and patting his back pockets before patting his front again. He lets out a nervous laughter. "Ehehe..." Rubbing the back of his neck he says. "I left my phone at the dorm."

Tick marks popped up on their foreheads, here they were being scolded for losing Sawamura; who they at least knew had her phone. But here was the idiot, who didn't have their phone AND had the only female person phone number.. "YOU IDIOT!"

"HEY!"

XXX

She stared at the bookstore across the street. _That's a bookstore?_ She thought, looking at the building with a criticizing stare. _Looks more like an office building, if you ask me._ She looks around at her surroundings, before looking at stop lights, waiting for the light to turn on the walking sign.

 **Walk**

She then quickly, followed the group of people crossing the street but trying to be discreet once they were on the other side, walked towards a bookstore; named Marmo books. Walking into the Store, A Map stood in the middle, welcoming back a regular customer and new customers.

 _8 floors_ She thought, staring at the map with sweat-dropping. Tilting her head, she let out a sigh, shifting her weight onto her right foot, crossing her arms and stared at the map, trying to find the section she was looking for. _First floor the manga section, should be three shelves down and on the right._

 _XXX_

 _It should be here! Somewhere!_ Her eyebrow twitched in frustration as she glares at the shelves that have disappointed her. Walking forward, she does a quick scan of the genre before moving onto the nest. _where is it!_ Her mind whines, impatient, in finding the manga she wanted to read. _I know it just came out! But it should be here somewhere!_

She took in a deep breathe, _Calm down._ She thinks to herself. _If you jus- THERE IT IS!_ YES! Inwardly making the happy dance, she dashes towards the shelf, reaching out towards it, just as she was about to grab it, she felt something warm and soft blocking her hand's path towards the book.

Freezing, she looks at the hand, before following towards its arm following its path towards the owner of the hand. _Well, we had a nice run._ Her conscious says holding a white flag tone of surrender.

Her mind suddenly blanked as she stared at her senpai. "Sawamura?" The guy asks, _17 years old._ her mind say urgently as her eyes quickly scan him over, _5'6.5 is his height,_ he _was_ surprised to find her away from Seidou, the freshman wasn't exactly able to leave Seidou without a group of friends or some teammates, if only for protection from other teams.

Not that any of the firsties, need to be protected just yet, seeing that none of them with the exception of Furuya, made it to the first string.

"What are you doing here?" Saying nothing, her eyes narrow at his posture. _Back? Probably outfield then,_ "Takashima-san allowed a group of freshman and me to leave school grounds to look around Tokyo." _If I remember correctly, he doesn't have a batting pattern either, which means he's not in any batter_ was a brief pause, before it adds on, _He's not bad looking- No stop it! Bad mind!_

She looks up at him with a slightly flustered expression. "Isshiki-senpai." She says, Making him snap out from looking her over, seeing if she had gotten any injuries. "Hai?" He responds, raising an eyebrow. _It better not be questioning my preferences or why I'm doing in the shoujo manga section._

"Ano..." she fidgeted, slightly nervous. "Are you reading, My today's task, too?" She blurts out, looking at him wide-eyed and excited.

He blinks, not expecting that question. "Yea."

She smiles at him, before side glancing at the manga they both reach towards, biting her lower lip. Before she blurts out questions. "What pairing do you ship? What do you think of Chi-chan? When did you start reading? Should Chi-chan just confess, that she's the owner? Do you also think the author should have excluded Minato, from being one of the main characters and have put him in as a side character?" She then goes on, ranting on how Chi-chan should have just been honest from the start, instead of hiding her awesomeness.

Twitching at the stab of his ship. "ARE YOU NUTS!?" Isshiki-senpai howls. "Chi-chan has a reason for hiding her awesomeness and the fact she's the owner! Minato and Chi-chan deserve to be together, they deserve each other! Minato is more than a "should have been" a side character!" He says sniffing. "He understands her pain and tries to prevent any further damage."

"By becoming a secret yandere?" Sawamura asks, with a deadpan face.

"YES!" He says, folding his arms.

"WELL, I FIND IT STUPID!" She exclaims. "CHI-CHAN SHOULD have KICKED HIM OUT OF HER LIFE!"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"WILL IT IS!"

Arguing, with each other, They don't notice the other shoppers walk by and stare at them before they shake their heads.

Finally, Sawamura scowls but relents, that perhaps her argument was invalid. "Fine." She said, pouting and looking a bit put out, for losing an argument. Before she adds "Spitz-senpai, Can I borrow the book after your done reading?" She stares at him with wide hopeful eyes, that somehow reminds Isashiki of a puppy.

He nods, grabbing the book from the shelf. While she inwardly dances in her head. _FREE! We won't have to pay for anything!_ Her subconscious screamed in excitement. Which made her pause, before becoming increasingly concerned about the voices.

"WAIT A MINUTE! WHO ARE YOU CALLING SPITZ!?"

XXX

"No way!" Kanmaru said, crossing his arms. "There's no way, Sawamura would be there." He looks at the store with distaste. Fuku, looks at the store before silently nodding along with him in agreement. Despite Sawamura being female, even he knew that she wasn't that stupid to want to go to this cafe.

Ogiwara frowned at them. "Of course she would." He said. "Our classmates have been talking about this cafe, for a while, right?" He turns to look at Haruichi, who freezes at being suddenly included. He shakes his head in confirmation.

"They have." He said, before hesitantly adding. "But I don't think she'd be here." Sawamura didn't seem like the person who wouldn't pick things up, after all this cafe wasn't exactly targeting females...

Toujo, just raises an eyebrow before asking. "What exactly is this cafe?" Before glancing towards one of his fellow pitchers, before looking up at the sky. Wondering how they could lose the most lively person of the group that quickly.

Kanemaru, scratches the back of his head. "The cafe..." He trails off a bit not knowing how to explain it.

"Maybe she's at the Bookstore?" Furuya says wanting to just leave the cafe, and get what was promised to him. They look at him surprised that he even bothered to speak at all. "W-what?" Ogiwara asks. "Why would she be there?" Furuya shrugs. "She's always a step ahead in class and always carrying a book around during school, I just figured since she seems to enjoy reading, that she might be at the bookstore we passed by." Pausing, he adds. "I think she might like "My today's tasks" to be honest."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING EARLIER!"

Saying nothing, Furuya shrugs at them.

XXX

"Jun!" Isashiki-senpai blinks up from his conversation with Sawamura. Who bends over to her right, to look at who was calling her senpai.

Looking at the person, she becomes flustered as she consciously looks up and down. _5'11_ She notes, _Static good looking and if Wakana was here would be wh- NO! STOP IT BAD MIND! BAD!_ Deciding it was best to hide behind Spitz-senpai so that she could control her mind she allows herself to become the side character. "Jun, I thought we were going to meet at the cafe; the one you've been talking nonstop about." He asked, stoically, but the tone of his voice and eyes said differently. "I'm sorry, I'm late though; I had to go pick up my brother from his game."

"Mah! Tetsu, if you had something to do before you should have just told me." Isashiki said, waving his apology off, before raising an eyebrow at his younger brother who stood behind him. "Anyway, where is he?" He asked, looking around for Jun's brother.

Jun looked behind him as he opened his mouth. "He's right-" He stopped there was an empty space where his brother was supposed to be.

ACHOO!

Turning around they see a blushing furiously, Sawamura. who panics before she bows in hopes of hiding her blush. "Captain." She said, respectfully."I'll..." She looked around for a way to escape the awkwardness, despite the fact that he nodded back at her in acknowledgment. "I'll go help find your brother!" She blurts out, panicking as she scurries away. "SAWAMURA WAIT!" Jun-senpai, yells out. "You don't even know-..." Noticing that she is too far away, he mutters "What he looks like."

Running out on them, she looks around the story to look for a young boy that was probably around the store. _Where would his brother be he can't be that ta- Wait a minute..._ Freezing, she realizes something. _I forgot to ask for a description!_ Her hands tug her hair, before turning around to go look for her senpai's. _Could this get any more embarrassing!?_ She thought, with a groan of exasperation.

"Hey!" Someone behind her exclaims, she glances back to look at the person, realizing he wasn't exclaiming to her, she notes that he has music book in his arms. _I miss playing the piano and Trumpet, mostly the trumpet._ She thinks to herself, before wondering what would have happened if she chooses to have stayed at Nagano and go into Sympathy Orchestra... She stands in her place feeling a bit cold. _Okaa-san, would have been so proud of me not quitting Music lessons as a kid... When was the last time I picked up a violin?_

Realizing that she was standing near a table, she looks down at the table to look at the merchandise. She picks up two books. _Sa~ Shogi and Go_ strategies. _.._. _Do they have Go salons here?_ She wonders to herself, knowing that when her oji-san had been a kid Go had been more and more popular. "Could I look at that?" Stiffening, she glances at the person who stands behind her. "Eh.." Looking at the shogi book, that he wants to take a look at;She hands it to him. "Thanks." He says taking the book.

Humming, she nods smiling slightly, eyeing him warily; before turning around to leave, towards the direction she was going. Having been distracted, someone bumps into her, making her lose balance "eh~?" Stumbling back someone helps her regain her balance. "Are you okay" Looking at the direction of the person who just ran past her without even a word. She nods, to the voice, looking up at the person who helped her. "T-thanks." She says her face flushed as she realizes how close of contact she was with a total stranger. "I'm Sawamura Eijun, Nice to meet you." She said, escaping his grasp, bowing a bit as a greeting.

She wasn't able to meet his gaze, though she was pretty sure he was just as red as she was, or at least she hoped he was. "SAWAMURA!" Whipping around at the voice of her senpai, who walk towards her one crossing his arms and the other looking at her with a slight raised an eyebrow. Jun looks at the guy beside her before looking at Sawamura. "So you found Tetsu younger brother, huh." Freezing she looks at her captain, who nods confirming that was his younger brother.

Smiling sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. "Yea.." she said, weakly. "I found him!" She smiles at him, who nods back at her his cheeks redinning a bit as he realizes something.

* * *

She sulked, walking beside Masashi.

"Are you okay Sawamura-san?" He asked, politely. Making her sulk, even more, gazing up at him with watery eyes. She whines "Drop the san." Looking like a kicked puppy. "Call me Sa-Chan or Ei-chan!" She had taken an instant liking to the captain younger stoic brother, for some odd reason.

Perhaps, it was because he reminded her of someone else or the fact that he offered to take her out for ice cream, her real and only reason for wanting to leave Seidou, in the first place.

Or it could be the fact he saved her from an unknown pervert.

"No." He said, becoming increasingly flustered at her insistence in calling her in familiarity. She pouted at him, before grudgingly nodding in acceptance. _If you ever go to Seidou._ She thinks, mentally rubbing her hands devilishly. _Hehe. Just you wait, I'll get you to drop the san._

Masashi inwardly shivers, looking around his surroundings, Not realizing that danger that was in the form of a 5'3 heighten girl, walking right next to him.

"Oi, Sawamura," Jun-senpai called out.

"Hmm?" She hummed looking up towards him. "So this is the place?" He asks, looking at the cafe, critically. "Who named it?" Sawamura looks at the name of the cafe, before shrugging. "Dunno, but I heard from some classmates, that the coffee and desserts from here are the best." She offered up as a peace treaty.

Tetsu nodded solemnly. "I too have heard that they have also said something about entertainment." Raising an eyebrow, Isashiki looked at the cafe, before shrugging.

 **Cafe Style.**

Smiling, she ignores the bad feeling the wrench's in her gut and opens the door. Her senpai's and her Kohai walking in right behind her. "Then it's settled!" She declares. "Since we all heard good things about this place, let's eat!" Yet, there was one minor detail. It was the general people who recommended this cafe.

They were all male...

Entering the cafe

 _Wherever the other firsties are, their dead._ Jun thought irritation growing in the pit of his stomach _, who leaves the only female of the group alone!_ Perhaps, it was because not only two hours that they left the bookstore, that Sawamura had almost followed a total stranger, forcing his brother instincts to kick in full force. Or it was because of her background, which is what he was leaning towards; After all, she was raised in the countryside, where everyone knew everyone. Therefore she was even more trusting, to people.

He wondered if Kuramochi was awake when Sawamura left the dorm because he was certain his big brother instincts; would have demanded that she dressed in her usually baggy clothes. _Guess, I'll have to enforce the team rules._ He thinks, nodding to himself in silent agreement.

"EEEP!"

Startled the group looked towards a waitress who was already halfway off towards a different direction. Only catching a glimpse of long silver hair and the end of a blue dress. _The- wait was that silver?_ Sawamura looks towards the direction of the girl. _Hideri-kun?_ She thinks, tilting her head. Before shaking it off as nonsense. _It's been what...? Barely two years and I'm already thinking about you?_ Frowning she shakes her head. _Nah, can't be him. He wouldn't cross-dress._

 _Wouldn't he?_

"Was that our waitress?" Masashi asks, confused as to what happened.

"That might have been the hostess," Tetsu said. with a slightly raised eyebrow. "What was up with her then?" Jun mutters under his breath, Sawamura hearing him, nods in agreement. That really was odd.

Meanwhile...

"Hideri!" Someone growls out the cross-dresser's name. "What the hell are you!~"

"Shh!" He covers his bosses mouth, looking wide-eyed. "Be quiet." He hisses out. "She might hear you.!" He looks back to the group of people standing out there waiting to be seated. "I can't take that table!"

"What!" His boss exclaims. "Why not!?

"Hideri, does it have something to do with the group?" Kaho asks, looking at the direction he was looking at. Making the other waitress peek out of the kitchen to look at the group. Miu grins as she comes up with a plot involving all of the group, before frowning at the female... with a thoughtful look, which makes Hideri-kun grab her arm and shakes his head rapidly. "Whatever you're thinking about, drop it." He drops the feminine voice for once, before his face flushes.

Maiko looks at the girl with slightly widened eyes. "She's so pretty." She whispers to Mafuyu, who nods in agreement. "That girl!" the cross-dresser says, hearing Maiko's conversation. Making the others zoom in on the girl, that stood with the group. He mutters something under his breath, while he eyeing her clothing statement.

"What?" Koyo says a bit confused. "What's wrong with the girl?"

Looking up at the ceiling, the cross-dresser wonders what he did to deserve this? Before hissing out to them "She's my fiance!" His/her face flustered, that it could have been almost a different and new shade of red.

"WHAT!?"

SSS

Sawamura who was impatiently tapping her foot on the ground jumps, when screams were heard from the back of the cafe. Her back hits Masashi who steadies her by the arms, making sure to grab her gently. "What the hell?" She mutters to him. "What was that all about?"

"Probably, something about short staffed." said Jun. "This wait is just getting ridiculous."

"Maybe we should just go to another place?" Sawamura questions, before looking at the specials with slight longing.

SSS

Trying to get them to quiet down, he says "Well okay, ex-fiance..." Fidgeting he continues. "We broke up the engagement a while ago... " Not wanting to meet their eyes, he avoids eye contact. "My parents were furious, in fact, breaking the contract was so bad that Sawamura ended up with half the land of my family." He shudders at the wrath his grandfather had bestowed upon him when he learned they lost half of the land he worked so hard to get when his father was just a kid. "It was the only way that my parents could do to make up for the broken contract."

Of course despite Sawamura protest, because she had also wanted to break the engagement, He was sole blamed. Not by Sawamura's family; but by his own. Who knew that his parents wanted to merge with the Sawamura's because they wanted the accesses to the industry they have.

"Though, I guess I should be thanking her too." He mutters under his breath, crossing his arms. "If it weren't for her, I would have been on the streets years ago!" Whipping around to look at Sawamura, who he admits was dressed pretty in a dark navy blue skirt, white elbow sleeved shirt and high wedge black boots. He wonders if he could get his hair in the same style that Sawamura had her fashioned. _Is it the twisted sock bun?_ He thought to himself _No, it has a braid, so braid with twisted sock bun?_

 _Hmm, interesting..._

"So that's settled then! You're taking the table Hideri-kun!" Dino says slapping his/her back, snapping her/him out of their thoughts. "No!" They exclaim. "Please, could you take it!" He turns to look at Miu. "I'll do anything!" He was on his/her knees now. Their pride at the moment meant nothing to them, so long as Sawamura didn't recognize him/her or see them at all she/he would be good.

"Anything you say?" Mui asks, making him gulp not liking her tone at all; but he nodded anyway. "Alright!" Mui says straightening up. "I'll do it."

"Thank you!" She/he cries relieved that, he/she wouldn't need to serve the table.

Mui goes to the group waiting, with a bright smile on her face. "Sorry to keep you waiting, I'll be your server, please follow me." She says in her big sister's voice, which makes Jun freeze in his steps His eyes widen at the realization of what this cafe was...Before frantically trying to come up with a way out and make sure Sawamura, who smiles at the lady, Doesn't understand what this cafe really was.

"Ano... " Sawamura says fidgeting. "Wasn't there someone else, about to serve us a bit ago?" she asks, tilting her head, her voice quiet and almost childlike, wide chestnut brown eyes blinking up innocently. For some reason, Mui couldn't help but imagine dog ears and a tail on her as the girl looked at her curiously.

Unable to resets a squeal, Mui hugs her "YOU ARE SO CUTE!"

"Gah!" Struggling to get out of the crazy waitress grip, Sawamura yells. "LET GO OF ME!" Once released, she turns to hide behind Jun-senpai. Who was actively glaring at the waitress for manhandling his Kohai, Sawamura peeks from behind him, giving her a weird look.

The waitress just chuckles nervously, before gesturing them to follow her. _I don't think they'll fall for... Much less appreciate the usual act of "big sister"_ A sweat rolls down her forehead, as she closes her eyes. _But at least I might get some ideas for my next manga, I'll just have to pretend the only girl is a guy... hmm..._ She stops at a table and puts the menus on the table, with a smile. "Would you like anything to drink, right now?" she asked pulling out a notepad.

XXX

Sawamura was close to tears, as she watched in horror her ice cream fall to the ground, glass shattering and spilling that delicious desert. Sniffing, she gazed sadly down at the ice cream that wasted away on the floor. Nearly whimpering her Kohai just stood behind her awkwardly, hesitantly patting her back in a soothing manner.

The owner and chef continued to apologize over and over again, along with the waitress who ruined their deserts. Jun-senpai just took one look over at Sawamura, before continuing to rage and rant at them; while both Yuki's looked stonily at the workers.

"That's it! We are never coming here again!" Jun yells, grabbing Sawamura wrist and dragging her out, knowing that Yuki and his brother were following him out. "B-B-But my Ice cream!" Sawamura whines, mournfully taking one last look at her spilled desert.

"NO WAIT COME BACK PLEASE!" The owner yelled, running after them only to be pulled back by his employees, particularly a silver haired girl "Oh no you don't." She hissed. Looking relieved that the group was leaving, though guilty that they were taking out the girl by force who sulked over her spilled ice cream.

 _Gomen Sa-chan..._ He thinks, looking away from the group. _But you need to go!_

Storming out of the cafe, they look around for the group of first years, that were probably lost and frantically looking for Sawamura. Going back towards the arcade, where they left her behind. Sawamura sees a flash of Pink hair walking by. _Haurichi..?_ Whirling around she chases after the person, leaving behind her senpai's and her Kohui. "OI SAWAMURA! WHERE YOU GOING?" Jun-senpai yells, running after her, worried she might get lost. Noticing that the pinkette was in fact in a group with familiar faces. "Oi!" She shouted, grabbing their attention.

Their eyes brighten when they see her.

"SAWAMURA!"

Waving at them cheerfully, Sawamura smiles at them. Watching as they cross the road to get to her. _Huh, Ogiwara-kun and Fuku-kun finally woke up._ She thinks, noticing two extra additions to the group that weren't there, when she lost the group over a half hour ago.

"Ne, ne Senpai." She says turning to look at the third years. "I finally found my group!" Smiling at the two third years brightly, not noticing the darkened expression on one of them.

"Oh..?" Jun says. "Those brats finally realized they lost their teammate…? After a half hour?" Turning he blocks the first years as they were about to group hug Sawamura.

Blinking, they looked up to see the person blocking their path to their female teammate. Only to see one glaring senpai's with their arms crossed. "Well look at what we have here a couple of first years that just noticed they abandoned their teammate." While the other senpai and his brother looks at them stoically.

One thing crossed their minds when they saw all three of them standing around a smiling and oblivious Sawamura.

 _SHIT!_

* * *

 **Hi! Sorry, this took longer to write than expected; especially after I rewrote the last chapter a bit! I didn't want too! I swear! But I had some writer's block, which while no excuse, could not write anything and it didn't help that, my sister got me hooked on Hikaru no go along with Kiss him, not me! Manga and anime...**

 **I was so conflicted on to start writing this chapter or to go on ahead and start a new story that had sadly invaded my mind... Didn't help that I have some doubts about this chapter and was about to put it into the one shots category... Perhaps I shouldn't have put Tetsu younger brother in just yet...**

 **Anyways! I'm back now! and hopefully back for good, until I have another writer's block, I shall try and get the next chapter posted as soon as I can!**

* * *

Omeke!

 _ **Wakana**_

 _Ei-cha, it's been a while since we've talked! How is everything in Tokyo? Slowly becoming a city slicker aren't you? Ya better not forget about us! That reminds me, since you won't be able to come to the annual celebration contest I'll have Nobu send a video! Watch me win (-^-^-) It'll be kind of sad, since I won't have my usual rival, this time around though... Anyway, since you've left and we started at our new school, we had to build a baseball club from the ground up! We're working hard so that we might one day see you in the summer tournament, you would have loved this school with better fresh meat, who have blindly joined our team... Which reminds me could I borrow hiro? Anyway, good luck! Please take care of yourself Ei-chan_

Smiling shaking her head in amusement, of course they would have to build the club from the ground up, when the school was famous for its education not sport activities or in this case baseball. _I need to come up with a training region then,_ She muses, _Wakana is going to ask for some tips since she's probably head coach this time._ Closing her eyes, sighing out a breath of relief. _At least I won't be the one growing white hairs before my time, good luck Wakana!_

 _ **Nobu**_

 _Whatever you do, do not let Wakana borrow Hiro! I mean it!_

Blinking as she stares at the message. _I wonder whats going on there?_ Shrugging it off as her friends weird antics, she scrolls down, nothing.

 _Was that it?_ She thinks to herself.

 _ **Daichi**_

 _Hey, brat! How's life in the city going? You better not become a city gal, ya hear! Anyway, the club is going good, but we might be having a short season this time of year, hopefully not; but you better come to at least one of my games! Doesn't matter if your in the city now, you better come!_

Smirking at Daichi text, she responds.

 **To Daichi-ni**

 **From Ei-chan**

 _Bring it on, you better come to one of my games at least! Watch me be on the mound! Also I may be in the city, but I'll always be a country gal! Anyways, life in the city is… strange… Really I can't get my head around to being awake from an alarm clock instead of a rooster of the sun peeking into my window.. Also send my regards to the family! How's life going with you?_

Looking at her notifications, tilting her head ever so slightly as she sees an unknown number, pondering for a brief moment if she should of shouldn't, she clicks on the number; wondering if this would lead to anything good.

 _ **Unknown.**_

 _Hello, I know you don't know me Sawamura-san. But I am or was the captain of my junior high the same school Ogiwara used to go... You're probably wondering how the hell I even got your number... Ogiwara's cousin was generous enough to send me the number of the person who is taking care of Ogiwara and is being cared for by Ogiwara._

 _I need your help, It just recently started, but there are rumors going around that an unknown school is going to beat the miracles (basketball terms sorry!) If I know Ogiwara, he'll stubbornly not bother to learn which school it is, but I want you to be his connection to his childhood friend, who is in the schools basketball club._

 _If you could please follow this blog that is made by our old manager who recently started writing once again finding this as an inspiration for those who were so brutally crushed by Teiko and want others to enjoy basketball by finding their passion with this school._

Sawamura frowned before clicking on the link the guy sent. _I know Ogiwara quit basketball._ She thought. _But he never told me why he did in the first place_ Frowning even more. _But if it was because of some players that crushed their opponents dreams without remorse..._ she clenched her phone tight.

 _YOU STUPID PITCHER WHY CAN"T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT!?_ _An orange haired kid cowered beneath the looming figure…_ She quickly shook her head, now was not the time to think about that. This situation with Ogiwara and that were completely different.

Clicking on the link.

Hopes of new dawn. .

Raising and eyebrow at the title, she thinks for a moment. _Weird blog name._ Scrolling down she reads a brief description of the take down of Kise Ryota the ace of Kaijou currently. _What Ogiwara doesn't know won't hurt him, but I'll definitely take him to one of Kuroko's games… hopefully..._

She smiles a bit fondly, remembering the baby blue-haired boy, that Ogiwara had introduced her to when they were kids. Kuroko had come with Ogiwara to Nagano, with his parent's permission of course! A bit quiet that one though, but he didn't mind her loudness and crazy antics! Plus he had the most adorable laugh and smile!

She puts the unknown number into her saved contact list.

 **To: Ogiwara's captain.**

 **Sawamura:** Tell me more about these GOM and what this school Siren has to do with them?

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Review!**

 **Again, sorry this took me so long!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay for the record, I didn't know it was going to take me this long to post again, much less get off my lazy ass to rewrite this chapter: though next time I should have just left it be. Doesn't help school had left me stacked with tons of homework, and I hadn't even scratched the surface with all my essays and other projects. Also, I don't have a beta reader if it isn't obvious enough I technically have to go and re-read. what I wrote, and I type so fast that most of the time some words don't appear where it should have appeared. So if the grammar or anything else is horrible, well my bad.**

 **Anyway on with the show!**

* * *

He was sitting right next to the window, watching as the sun went down. Lighting up his cigarette as he clicked on his remote re-watching today game.

"You know it's not good for your health to smoke sir." Pulling out the cigar, puffing out a cloud of smoke. He didn't bother to move to acknowledge her, knowing her arms were crossed with a disapproving look "So what did you think about today's game?" She asked, ignoring the fact he was smoking indoors. Instead of our door like he should be doing. The Vice president sweat-dropping at the sight of Takashima-san trying to hide and failing irritation.

"Coach Katakoa." He said, trying to keep up happy appearances. "So this is where you are." Knowing that if he repeated Takashima's question, her glare would be directed towards him. "Today's games was fascinating, right? I mean.. Uh... Sure, looking at the scores it was a crushing defeat but we got a pretty good result out of it right?" Rewinding the video, he paused at a certain first year. "The little guy on second base, I believe he's Kominoto-sans little brother. Their skills are pretty similar." The vice president said, observing. "Though with more refined training and experience, he could possibly surpass Kominoto-san."

Furthering the tape, Oota paused at a particular pitcher. "I don't remember Coach Imai ever talking about Furya Saturo, he's been complaining that most of his pitchers don't respect him enough... and at times ignore him." _I could understand why they'd ignore him though._ He thought to himself, shuddering uncontrollably at the sadistic schedule Imai put his pitchers through. "Now that I think about it, he's mostly complained about the girl, If I remember correctly." He added correctly to avoid Rei's glare. "He's made no mention of Furuya Satoru..."

Takashima sighed, rolling her eyes at the vice president. "That because Coach Imai believes his skills can be refined and polished in the first string." She said, pushing up her glasses. "That speed and formation are rather solid, Coach Imai is more worried about the first year catcher being harmed than him being able to catch those pitches, which he calls it unfair." Takashima wisely decides not to mention that Coach Imai wanted to promote him into a first string as a test run to see Furuya's potential of bond and team play. Wouldn't do to ruin a kids chance of being on the first string.

The coach sits quietly, gesturing for them to continue. "He basically shut everybody up by one pitch." The vice president mused.

"If we win tomorrow's game." The coach spoke, looking out the window. "I plan to debut him in the Kanto Prefectural tournament."

"What?" The vice president asked, looking at the coach. "Furuya? Are you really going to put in the first year?"

"Mhmm." Coach Kataoka turned to the tv. "That high fastball that looks like a frontline, I don't think there are any batters currently in the country, that would be able to hit that." Looking at his assistants. "I plan to have both Tanaba and Furuya as duel pitching stars."

"Are you sure this is not the concussion talking?" The vice president mumbles, remembering that despite this being a great opportunity for the first year. The coach was hit pretty hard by the fastball, this morning having caught the ball with his face.

"Ahem." Takashima Cleared her throat. "Do you think you'll find a use for Sawamura?" A smile on her face, as she watched the next part of the game start to play.

"Sawamura?" The vice-president asked. "Didn't Masuko get a hit of her?" As much as the girl had spunk, that impressed him and pretty much everyone else. Especially, the hard-ass Coach Imai, who believed that she could be better than anyone on the team. He had his doubts, largely after today's performance. "Not only that! But the hit that went past the fielders as well! The ball going past even the catcher! She let them take four points!"

"Hmm." Takashima hummed. "As unfortunate as that was, you must admit the rest of the first years were rusty after all this is the first time they were working with each other as a team and not as individual people." Crossing her arms, giving the vice president a glare. "She'll learn from the mistake, just like they all will." Turning away from him, she smiles. "But if you think about it, there was only one person that was able to get a decent hit was Masuko and it was only once."

The room fell silent as the tape continued to be the only light source in the room.

"With a team regularly using weight and circular training, focusing on raw power, a lefty with a moving fastball is certainly a valuable prospect.." _Not to mention she can be both a right and left pitcher, her perspective as a pitcher is certainly valid._

"She's good." The coach said, breaking the silence. "But she ain't there, yet." _The girls stupidly honest and loud, her personality makes me uneasy about something. Like she's hiding some sort of growth in her forms._

"I can't use her." The coach said, crushing his cigarette into the tray. "But from the reports, you've given me on her." He takes a moment to pause at the Sawamura's pitching form. "Coach Imai might be right about her, when it comes to natural talent… She might just outdo the other two."

"Coach! you can't be serious!' The vice president exclaimed. "Sure we need a lefty pitcher, but she's still the first year!" _It's bad enough we have to rely on one first year, but another as well...?_

"I wonder…" Coach Kataoka said, standing up to look out of his window. "Just who will be standing on the mound..?"

XXX

SMACK!

"GOD DAMMIT!" She muttered harshly as the ball smacked into her mitt, having refused to let it go past her, stretching her arm a bit to catch it swiftly. Yet awkwardly in a pose of some sort. Glancing up at her rival, who was rotating his shoulder. She noticed a few beads of sweat forming on his forehead. _Stamina needs improvement._ She thinks. _He can't be ace if he can't improve that otherwise, he won't last long...G_ etting up from her position, she says "I think this is enough for today." nodding at her, Furuya turns to leave without a single word uttered to her, much to her irrational irritation.

 _You just like to annoy me with that standoffish treatment, don't you?_ She thinks a tick mark throbbing on the top of her head _Not even a thank you?_ Her smile tightening as her hands ball into fists. _I will not let it bother me, I will not let it bother me._ She chanted in her head, taking in a breath. Following Furuya's lead.

"SAWAMURA EIJUN AND FURUYA SATORU TO THE DUGOUT." The announcer said Sawamura looked up to the speakers riasing an eyebrow and looked towards Haruiichi, confused.

"What'd I do?" She asks, wondering what exactly she did to be called. _Could it be the fact that I used the kitchen without permission?_ Thinking back, perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to make breakfast for her roommates and herself on their day off, though the lunch ladies seemed to have enjoyed the extra food that she made for them as well..

Haruichi shrugged, wishing her good luck as she and Furuya made their way towards the dugout. She glanced to Furuya who seemed just as confused as she was about being called.

 _Now that I think about it… Did he meet Miyuki and did he catch for him…?_ She thinks, observing Furuya's calm posture. _He does seem calmer than when I first met him._ Though that could be perhaps with the fact he was automatically put into first string without much effort, to begin with.

She could tell something around him changing, like he didn't have anything holding him back as if all his problems were relieved. _Whatever happened with Miyuki yesterday._ Making a mental note. _I should thank Miyuki-senpai._

"Good your both here," Rei said, standing in front of the dugout. Glancing behind Takashima-san, Sawamura noticed immediately behind her was Miyuki-san and an unknown, both in their catcher gear. She asked, what both Furuya and she were thinking. "What is this?"

Rei smiled almost like a proud aunt, looking at their niece/nephew. "From today onwards, both of you are getting the pitcher's schedule." Sawamura felt even more lost as Furuya nods. "The work you'll be doing well be twice as much work from everyone else's."

…

…

.. _Eh!?_ Staring at Takashima-san dumbfounded, she glanced towards Miyuki-san, who winked at her, grinning even wider as he spotted confusion written somewhere on her face.

 _Why exactly am I getting a pitchers schedule like Furuya's?_ She thought. _I'm not even on a first string!_ She was pretty sure of that, she had looked at the papers on the cafeteria and saw her name right under Haruichi in the second string paper listing.

"Furuya," Takashima said, snapping Sawamura out of her inner turmoil. "Yes ma'am," Furuya replied politely, weirding Sawamura out as she jumps back ever so slightly. "Since you might be a starting pitcher for the Kantou tournament starting next week, you'll be assigned to Miyuki-san to confirm and agree on signs."

 _I see..._ Sawamura thought, twitching. Feeling even more out of place with Furuya acting so…Polite. "Mah~ Ren-chan." Sawamura's ears perked up, at the sound of the catcher. "He's already got perfect control, all we need to do is build up his stamina by making him throw 100 pitches a day." Miyuki laughed as Rei turned to Furuya.

 _Right..._ She thought. _Control… Something I don't currently have...Fully…._ Clenching her left hand, she watched the scene before her. Trying to mask her ugliness from showing on her face.

 _I hadn't heard the sound of my pitch…_ Furuya thinks, remembering the night he had cornered Miyuki in the ball pin to catch for him. _sound like that in a long time..._

 _Miyuki having caught the pitch like it was nothing, threw it back. "What's this?" He said, somewhat mockingly. "Is this the best pitch you've got? No need to hold back!"_

"I will follow Miyuki-senpai's directions," Furuya said, turning to bow to the catcher. "Please take care of me."

Miyuki stared at the pitcher, as did the rest of them, though Sawamura looked like she'd just seen an alien eat someone in a disgusting or confusing manner… _That...that twit!_ Sawamura thought, _Why's he so polite to him and not me!_ Miyuki having caught Sawamura's face, shook. Clutching his stomach. "HAHAHA! WHAT'S THIS?" He laughed. "YOU'RE SO OBEDIENT NOW!"

"Is it okay to be like this the first time, right?" Furuya asks, making the catcher laugh even harder.

Sawamura flushed, mentally groaning. _Note: make Furuya talk more... so he avoids sayign things like that…_ Thinking it over for a moment. _I hate my family and the gang!:_ She thought flushing even more at the mental images that had crossed her mind. _I blame Wakana for this…_ she tried avoiding the scene, away from looking at Miyuki, who was currently laughing his ass off, his rich brown eyes gleaming with certain saintliness and glee. _I must be sick in the head._ She thought, looking at the sky. _But I can't make it seem like I came here for…_

"Sawamura-chan," Rei called out, gaining her attention. "You're with a third year, Chris-kun." Sawamura turned to look at her senpai in front of her. _Sullen, tall_ She thought, swiftly observing her senpai's form. She extended a hand to shake Chris' hand. A small smile on her face, _Most likely 5'11, hands firm and callous, with his experience he should be better than Miyuki, but since he isn't the main catcher...Injury? No, his arms buff so he works in the gym regularly… probably grades then…?_

"I hope we get along," Chris-san said. Her smile vanishing hearing the monotone in his voice, eyes looking at her ever so coldly that it makes her blood boil. "Jealous pitcher."

 _I don't like him…_ She thought, staring back at those cold calculating eyes. Her hand tightened on the handshake, challenging him with an equally ever cold look. _Those eyes_...She thinks, numbly. _I thought, I'd never see another pair of dead eyes again…_ Their expression, like they've given up hope of ever recovering something precious.

 _Chris-senpai… I don't think I'll ever fully like you…_

 _Not when…. Not when unlike you, I….._

* * *

SLAM!

Jerking up. "Wha-!" Sawamura looked up to see Ogiwara glaring at her. His face sweaty red and hair all messed up. "I blame you," Ogiwara said, sitting down with a huff.

"What I do know?" She whined, mournfully looking at her food, before eyeing his food which spilled all over. Ogiwara glared at her as three others came by to their table, trays in hand as they looked at the scene before them. "What didn't you do." Ogiwara hissed out. Taken back and unused to the cold attitude,he was giving her. Sawamura raises an eyebrow at the manager.

"Okay, no really what I do?" She asked. Leaning back into her chair. "Cause I have no idea, what I did to be granted this attitude."

"Today, in school you gave me a bento!" Ogiwara hissed out, looking more like a cat with ears pressed into his hair and narrowed eyes ready to swipe at her with his hidden claws. She was imagining him like a wild alley cat. "So?" Sawamura asks, waving hello to their friends as they sit at their table. "So!" Ogiwara hissed. "You gave it in front of my classmates!"

"And?" She asked, looking very confused. "I used to give bentos to Nobu and the rest, I even gave a bento to Haruichi, Kanade, and Fu-chan today and they had no problem with it, right?" Fuku nodded silently, looking at Sawamura and Ogiwara. "Arigato for the bento." He said, stoically.

"It was unexpected though," Haruichi said, remembering the direct glares, he had received from their classmates, once Sawamura planted down the bento onto his desk. Kanade nodded, adding. "It was rather delicious though, where'd you learn to cook like that?"

"Aw~! Thank you!" Sawamura said, cheeks rose pink as Kanade continued to give her praises. "I learned from the best."

"So you weren't harassed?" Ogiwara asked.

Making them all blink at him. "No," Fuku said, scratching his head, trying to remember earlier today. "I wasn't."

"Can't recall anything," Haruichi admitted as Kanade shook his head in negativity.

Ogiwara sulked, glaring at them. "Of course you wouldn't" He muttered crossing his arms. "I was harassed by not only my classmates but the whole male population…." He rubbed his neck still sore after being thrown into a couple of walls or smacked so hard from behind. "Not to mention I was threatened by most of the senpai's to stay away from Seido's girl…"

Hearing this Sawamura raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" She asked, tearing away from the conversation she was having with Kanade. "Seido's girl?" She tested, sounding even stranger as she said it with and indiculous look. "When did this happen?"

"About the same week you joined," Ogiwara responded naturally deadpan. Unsurprised that Sawamura knew nothing about her nickname. "I was shoved into the wall and told to stay away from the baseball team little sister." Ogiwara crossed his arms and grummbled under his breath.

"Little sister." Sawamura mouthed, looking even more confused than she already was. Turning towards Kanade who she thought held the answers only to let her shoulders drop and as shrugged it off. "I don't know either." He said, raising his hands in mock surrender.

Sawamura sighed. "Yeah, well sorry you got caught up with whatever drama your filling up." Sawamura said. "But-" She paused as she felt someone staring intently at her with a dark aura. Turning to look at her left side, she stared blankly at the sulking polar bear next to her. "What?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Did I do something wrong?"

* * *

 **I'll add to this in a couple of days I just thought to all my loyal readers and those those who reviewed I'll post this before reposting once its all finished I was unable to work for the past couple of months on this story , hopefully i'm back and i'll continue to post every two weeks on a monday.**


End file.
